Handsome Devil
by IrisMikaelson
Summary: Zorra moved to Denver three months ago. What will happen when she meets Kol Mikaelson? "We've got to stop meeting like this, darling." A beautifully accented voice says. I jerk my head up as I stumble back a step, seeing an attractive face looking at me. There was a smirk on his pretty lips.
1. Chapter 1

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's. I will update as soon as I am able. Please let me know what you think. Hope y'all like my story.**

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently in the elevator of the apartment building I was living in, waiting to get to the first floor. I was in black slacks, a dressy blue blouse, and black flats. My long raven hair was in a braided bun on top of my head. I had an important interview soon, and if I didn't hurry I would be late. When the elevator finally opened with a _ding_ I bolted as fast as I could out of the building. Only to slam into a hard body. I was 5ft 4 and I looked up to see a tall hot guy that looked about my age. His brunette hair framed his face nicely. He had deep brown eyes and lovely high cheekbones.

"I am so sorry." I say to him quickly. I rush past him and across the street. When I reached the other side I glance back to see him staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I gave him an apologetic look before continuing my run to my car.

"Drive that bitch like you stole it!" I shout angrily to the car in front of me. Of course, the day I was in the biggest hurry these idiots decide to drive the slowest. My luck. It took me twenty minutes to make it to the college when it should have only took me 10 minutes, tops. I went to college in Georgia and a few months after graduation I moved to Denver to be close to my sister. I was lucky to get this interview. I am tired of working jobs that have nothing to do with my degree. I walked confidently to the front desk.

"Hello ma'am." I greet the elderly woman with a warm smile. "I have an interview at 1:00 with the president of the college."

"Of course, right this way." She responded to me straight-faced, her voice was monotone. You'd think they would have a friendlier person at the front desk. She led me to an office and told me that the president would be right with me before leaving. I stayed standing as I waited for the president to come. I took a deep breath to calm down my nerves. I will do fantastic, I told myself with a nod of my head. The door opened and a short man with salt and pepper hair walked in. His hazel eyes were just as friendly as his smile.

"Hello." He greeted me and we shook hands firmly. "I'm Robert Vann. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Zorra White. I am honored to be here sir." I reply with a warm confident smile.

"Have a sit and we'll get started." He gestured to one of the seats with his right hand.

The interview lasted an hour and he asked me all sorts of questions. What are a few of your favorite development tools and why? What are a few sites you admire and why? What are a few personal web projects you've got going on? How do you stay on top of current design trends? Why do you want to work here at the college? Those are just a few.

I am leaning against the wall outside the college. I feel like I did very well in that interview. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked for messages. I missed a call from a new friend of mine, Jeremy Gilbert. I met him at the batting catches a few days ago. I haven't seen him since but we have been texting. He is a sweetie. He is a dual enrollment student at the college. He moved from Virginia for the program and is living with some family friends. It's nothing romantic though, completely platonic. I called him back.

"Zorra! Hey, whatcha up to?" He asked.

"Just got done with the interview at the college."

"Oh, that's right." He laughed sheepishly. "You told me about that. How did it go?"

"It went great. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I was meeting a friend at the batting cages and I was wondering if you wanted to join."

"Absolutely." I reply. "I will go home to change and head right there."

"Great! See you soon!"

"See ya soon Jeremy." I hang up and headed to my car. I am glad Jeremy called. I am off for the weekend but unfortunately my sister isn't. I probably would have stayed in my apartment and watched Netflix all day. It took me thirty five minutes to get home, change, and get to the batting cages. I changed into camo skinny jeans, a tan t-shirt, and tennis shoes. I let my hair down. It fell to my belly button in ebony waves. I was walking down the sidewalk to the cages. As I turned the corner I slammed into a hard chest. I swore under my breath. Really? Again today?

"We've got to stop meeting like this, darling." A beautifully accented voice says. I jerk my head up as I stumble back a step, seeing an attractive face looking at me. There was a smirk on his pretty lips. It was the hot guy from earlier today. I fought a blush as I looked at him. It's not fair that he is that good looking and British too.

"Sorry again." I smile up at him. I hold out my hand for him to shake. His deep brown eyes framed by long lashes winked at me.

"It's quite alright. There are worse things in the world than a beautiful woman running into you." He says as he takes my hand. To my astonishment he kisses it, causing tingles to linger where lips touched my hand. He's attractive, British, and charming? That's a dangerous combination. I couldn't fight my blush that time.

"What's your name?" I asked him when he stood back up to his 6ft 3 height. My light green eyes are locked with his dark ones. I hated that I couldn't think of a more witty line to say.

"I'm Kol. What's your name, love?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. His hair was in stylish mess around his face. That accent makes everything he says sound cute, so unfair. He seems fit. I bet he works out.

"Zorra! Kol! Hey, I see you guys have met." Jeremy's voice cut in, breaking our moment. I resisted the urge to glare at him as I turned to face him. Jeremy was 6ft tall with straight brown hair and matching eyes. He was 17 and he still had a little bit of baby face.

"We have indeed." Kol answered smoothly. My eyes flicker back to his. There was an intense look in his eyes that made my stomach flip-flop. He blinked and the look was gone. A smile replaced the smirk and he clapped Jeremy on the shoulder. "Hey mate. I was just heading to you. I got distracted when this pretty little thing ran into me."

I roll my eyes at Kol and the smirk returned. Jeremy chucked at us both.

"Come on guys, let's get started." Jeremy said jerking in head in the direction of the batting cages.

All of the cages were taken except one. Jeremy and I stood side by side outside the cage as Kol enters. He sent me a wink and he twirled the bat. I hid a smile as rolled my eyes at him again. We watched as Kol hit every single ball.

"Careful. I think you might be drooling a bit." Jeremy whispers to me under his breath. I elbowed him hard in the side and he snickered.

"I am not. Shut up!" I hissed back. My eyes locked on Kol's muscular form. After he hit another ball he shot me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's. I will update as soon as I am able. Please let me know what you think. Hope y'all like my story.**

* * *

"I don't know about y'all, but I am starving like a hostage over here." I comment as I walk out of the batting cage, the bat loosely in my right hand. I put my hair up in a messy bun a while ago. We've been here for two hours. Jeremy chuckled at me. "Let's go eat something."

"You're starving like a what?" Kol asked me with an amused smile. I wink at him with a small laugh.

"You heard what you heard." I told him, bumping my hip against his as I walked past him. Then I twirl around and start walking backwards. I see Kol eyeing me with a flirty crooked smile.

"Expressions today." Kol replied simply with a shake of his head. Then he and Jeremy started following me

"What are y'all in the mood to have?" I ask twirling back around. Kol linked his arm with mine and I smiled up at him.

"I know this really good restaurant just a mile from here." Jeremy spoke up. I look past Kol as we walked so I could see him. "It's an Italian place called Osteria Marco. That okay?"

"Sounds fine with me. What about you, love?" Kol asks me. I couldn't help but smile slightly wider at his cute pronunciation of 'love'.

"Sounds great. I'll follow you Jeremy. Here ya go." I reached the arm that wasn't linked with Kol's over to Jeremy and handed him the baseball bat.

20 minutes later we were all sitting in a booth. Jeremy and me on one side (I was on the outside) and Kol sitting on the other side. We all ordered our drinks and we were waiting for them. The waitress was far too flirtatious with Kol for my liking. Kol hasn't flirted back with her though, so that's makes her slutty behavior more bearable. The beep of my phone alerted me that I had a text.

 **Sissy: I hate people.** I snorted aloud before replying

 **Me: You should have thought about that before becoming a manager at that grocery store then. Shouldn't you?**

 **Sissy: Fuck you too.**

 **Me. Hahaha ;)**

"What's so funny?" Kol asked me. I looked up to see him quirk an eyebrow at me. I've never been able to do that.

"My sister." I replied with a fond smile and I roll my eyes upward a bit. Kol hummed in the back of his throat with a nod.

"Here are your drinks." The waitress, Sara, said. She was looking only at Kol as she sat our drinks in front of us. Her boobs were almost falling out of that really low cut top. My jaw locked. Could we get a new waitress? Perhaps a prudish one?

"Are you ready to order?" She asked Kol, batting her eyelashes at him. She completely ignored Jeremy and me. There is no way I am giving this bitch a tip.

"I'll have the lasagna." Kol replied causally looking her straight in the eye. Not once looking down at her chest. I couldn't lie, I felt a little victorious at his disinterest.

"I'll have the cheese ravioli." I say to her in a slightly rude tone. Her eyes snap to me and her face falls flat.

"I'll have the cheese ravioli too." Jeremy says next. She doesn't even acknowledge him, her eyes going back to Kol.

"If I can get you _anything_ else. Let me know." She winked at Kol, there was an annoying purr in voice. Then she walked away with more sway in her bony hips than necessary. I hate people too, I think to my sister.

"What a strumpet." Kol tells us with a snort. Jeremy and I both laugh. My annoyance fades away to amusement. Strumpet? Who says that?

"She sure liked the look of you, didn't she?" Jeremy laughs. Kol shrugs in response with a cocky little smirk

"I prefer women who are not so easy. She's much too whorish for my taste." He says to Jeremy but his eyes are on me. I smiled at him, pleased that he wasn't interested in the slutty waitress. His eyes flicker to my left cheek and back to my eyes. My amusement is instantly gone. I resist to urge to touch the small jagged scar there self-consciously.

"Quite the little scar you've got there." He comments, leaning back in the booth. I see Jeremy look at me in the corner of my eye. He is on my right though, he can't see it from there.

"You should have seen the other guy." I joke with forced smile.

"Lame." Jeremy laughs at me. I nudge him with my elbow and my smile turns genuine. Then I take a deep gulp of my Dr. Pepper. Man, I really do love this stuff. I hear another beep and I look to see that I have another text from my sister.

 **Sissy: Wanna meet up for breakfast tomorrow at 7 before I have to go to work?**

 **Me: You're lucky I love you. Come to my place. I'll cook for us.**

 **Sissy: Sounds awesome! See ya tomorrow**

 **Me: Kk**

"Love." Kol says with a little kick to my foot to get my attention, cutting off whatever Jeremy had been saying to him. I look up at him expectantly. "Can I have your number?"

"Why?" I smirked him. I don't usually give my number out when cute flirty guys ask but Kol made a good impression on me. My weakness for cute British accents could be clouding my judgement a little bit though.

"So I can text you of course. Were friends now right?" Kol replied with a smirk of his own, he slid his smartphone across the table at me. The new contact section already pulled up. I put my name and number in and slid it back to him. He picked up his phone with wink, his smirk turned a little smug.

"Text me so I can save your number." I tell him. He nods his attractive head and I see him send me a quick text. A few seconds later I get the following text: **I see you.** I save his number as **SexyAF**. I couldn't resist.

"That's not creepy at all." I tell Kol sarcastically with a roll of my vivid eyes. He shrugged one shoulder at me with an expression that said 'What can you do?' making me chuckled. I see Slutty Sara walking over to us with our food. I sighed in annoyance and Jeremy sent me an amused look.

"Here you go." She winked at Kol. She didn't look away from him as she sat all of our food on the table. She licked her lips at Kol with another wink before walking away.

"What the fuck is wrong with people?" I asked rhetorically. Getting laughs from both Kol and Jeremy in reply.

"What's _not_ wrong with people is a much shorter list." Kol comments, pulling a laugh from me.

"True that." Jeremy agreed with him around a mouth full of food. I crinkle my nose at him in disgust. Really? He couldn't have waited until he swallowed his food?

We spent the next 30 minutes eating and chit chatting before Kol insisted on paying all of our bills. I tried to protest but he wouldn't have it. After I lost that argument, I told Kol not to tip the waitress. To my amusement he tipped her a penny and winked at me. I bet that will piss Slutty Sara off more than if she had gotten no tip at all. We went on our separate ways after that. I went home, set my phone alarm for 6:00, got a shower, got in my PJ's, and watched a few movies on Netflix until I fell asleep.

 _DREAM:_

 _A small hand, that possessed more strength than you would think, held my face down in the tub. I splashed and struggled but to no avail. My lungs burned, my head spun, and my heart was beating wildly in fear. Seconds before I was going to pass out she pulled my head out of the water._

" _Have you learned your lesson little girl?" My mother spat at me. I spluttered and gasped while I nodded frantically._

" _Yes ma'am is the right answer." She said to me with a voice that was hard as stone._

" _Yes ma'am" I said to her quickly, my voice was hoarse. I didn't want to go back under the water._

I woke up with a frightened start, my head flew up to my throat. I looked over to see that it was 3:00 in the morning and I swore. There was no way I was going back to sleep now. Not after that dream, that memory. I quickly went in my room and grabbed my long fluffy robe. I put it on and slipped on my bunny slippers. I needed some fresh air.

I leaned against the wall outside. Taking deep breaths of the cool night air. I am glad I left my phone upstairs. Crystal really needed some sleep and I was very tempted to call her. Just the sound of my sister's voice would be a comfort right now. I really hate that woman. I wasn't going to let her control my life with fear anymore. She was nothing to me. Absolutely nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

* * *

The walls of my apartment were white and I had wooden floors. When you first walk in the kitchen is immediately on the left. The living room is straight across, which was in the shape of a big square. There was a black and royal blue checkered futon couch on the right wall, beside of that was a small coffee table with a lamp on it. In front of the couch was long table. There was also a TV on a black TV stand, with an Xbox hooked up. To the right of the TV was a shelf with movies and games on it. Lastly there was a grey room rug.

Past the couch on the right you see a door that leads to my bedroom. Directly across from my bedroom door, beside the shelf, there was a door that leads to the bathroom. There was a big window on the wall in-between those two doors with royal blue curtains that were currently closed. There was also a tall-ish long counter that separated the kitchen and the living room, I had a few stool chairs.

I was currently playing Pandora on my smartphone while I cooked breakfast for my sister and me. My bad mood from my dream gone. I cooked bacon, scrambled eggs, and cheese grits. I ate a few pieces of the bacon while I waited for Crystal to show up. Looking at my phone it was 6:50.

" _Nah nah honey, I'm good. I could have another but I probably should not  
I've got somebody at home_." I sang as Honey, I'm Good by Andy Grammer started playing on my Pandora. I twirled and started dancing around my apartment with exaggerated hip movements. " _It's been a long night here, and a long night there. And these long long legs are damn near everywhere. You look good, I will not lie. But if you ask where I'm staying tonight I gotta be like.."_

KNOCK. I stop singing and dancing at that sound. A smile spread across my face as I rush to the door. I take a quick look in the peep hole and there my sister stood. She was 5 years older than me at 28. The only thing Crystal and I had in common was the color of our hair. Even then, her hair fell to her jaw in straight layers and mine fell to my belly button in waves. I was 5'4 with an hourglass shape and she was 5'10 and had a willowy figure. My big doe eyes were a vivid light green and her almond shaped eyes were a dark blue. I had a straight nose and she had a button nose. My lips were full and hers were thinner. She also had the cutest dimples that I envied. I quickly opened the door and waved her in with a smile. As soon as I closed the door behind her I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Nice bunny slippers." She teased me when we let go of each other.

"Don't judge me bitch." I deadpanned. She snapped her fingers diagonally with a roll of her head and I scoffed at her playfully. While we might not look at like, our personalities could be quite similar. We both made our plates and sat on the futon couch together.

"That smells fucking amazing." Crystal said and she takes a deep breath. "So meet any hot guys?"

Kol immediately pops into my head. I know she was only teasing me. She always asks me that. She also usually tells me I need to get a guy and lose my V-Card. She sure has plenty of personality, that's for sure. Something must have showed on my face because her eyes and smile widen.

"You totally have! No way! Spill." She fires at me, then she pops a mouthful of food into her mouth and looks at me expectantly. I was tempted to stall just to annoy her but I was itching to tell her about him.

"His name is Kol." I say with silly smile.

"Ooh la la. What does this Kol look like, hmm?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sexy." I reply simply. Alright maybe I couldn't resist stalling slightly. The way she huffs at me in annoyance made me fight a laugh.

"Details!" She exclaimed and she hit my arm. I hit her back before relenting.

"Alright. He is tall with dark hair. His brown eyes have pretty, long lashes." I tell her. "He has a lovely physique."

"I bet he does." She grinned with wink. "When am I gonna meet Mr. Lovely Physique?"

"A quarter past never." I scoffed. No way was she meeting Kol, she would embarrass the crap out of me. And mostly on purpose.

"Awe come on, why not?" She pouted, but her laughing eyes ruined the effect. I gave her a look that told her 'You know why.'

"Guess what?" I say smirking. She hummed at me questioningly.

"He's British." I grin. Her whole face lights up.

"You lucky bitch."

My smirk turns smug. Crystal and I both have a thing for accents, especially British ones. Then again, who didn't?

"I have to get going." Crystal says 10 minutes later. We both put our plates in the sink and hugged.

"I am glad you came over for breakfast Sissy." I tell her. "Love ya."

"I am glad I did too. Love you." She replies. When she is walking down the hall she calls to me, "I will expect more information on Mr. Lovely Physique. Also known as your future husband."

"We just met yesterday." I call back but she ignores me. I roll my eyes before closing the door behind me. Husband is moving way too fast. We haven't even had a single date yet. My sister is so ridiculous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

* * *

When my sister left I took a nap before getting dressed. I am now wearing jean shorts and a white shirt with a black vest top over it. My hair is in a fishtail braid. I'm sitting crisscross on the futon couch with my laptop fiddling with the website I created, changing the font and colors.

It's a personal website that nobody but me has ever seen. It's a website all about me and my interests. It has different sections with subsections. The section FUNNY had the subsections Jokes, Pictures, Quotes. The section FAVORITES had Movies, Books, Poems, Songs. I also had the section JOURNAL where I just type my thoughts when I feel like it (Making sure to date each entry). The section POEMS is where I type my own personal poems that I write. None of them are good.

Those are the only things I have on my website for now. As I looked it over I heard my phone beep. It was Kol.

 **SexyAF: Is your father a baker?** I blink, confused at the completely random question.

 **Me: No. Why?**

 **SexyAF: Because you've got the nicest set of buns I've ever seen.** I laughed loudly at the cheesy pickup line. What a dork.

 **Me: LOL. You got me. I wasn't expecting that.**

 **SexyAF: Thank you. I do try. *Takes a bow*** I giggled at his reply. He might be a dork, but he was a cute one. I decide to send him a cheesy pickup line of my own.

 **Me: Are you religious? Because you are the answer to all of my prayers.**

I think adding a Pickup Line subsection in FUNNY is a good idea. I hadn't thought about that until now. They do make me laugh. In the middle of doing that my phone beeped again.

 **SexyAF: Good one ;) I like it.** I smiled at his reply before continuing adding to my website.

I did it until I got bored. Then I decided it was enough procrastinating. I really should do my laundry. The laundry room is on the second floor, my apartment is on the fourth. I grabbed my laundry basket and headed down. I couldn't believe who was there.

It was Joey, he had strawberry blond curls and hazel eyes. He was the same height as Crystal at 5'10. The man was such a nuisance. He just couldn't take no for an answer. I was tempted to turn around and leave but it was too late. I was spotted.

"Zorra." Joey greets me. I smile a forced smile as I hurried to the washer. He always starts out nice and friendly but the second I reject him he turns into a huge dick.

"How are you doing?" He asks me, voice chipper. It irritated me that he acts like we are old friends. Like the last time didn't happened. Like he didn't call me whore and shove me into the wall after my last polite rejection.

"Good." I answer him curtly, putting as many clothes in the washer as possible before adding detergent.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey asked me, leaning against the dryer beside the washer I was at. I quickly turned it on and then took a step back from him. I'd leave but I didn't trust him with my clothes.

"Nothing." I replied, posture ridged. I took my phone out to distract me. Not even seconds later it was slapped from my hand. I locked my jaw and glared up at Joey.

"Don't be such a cunt." He insulted me, the chipper tone gone. His broad shoulders were tense. "I was just making conversation."

"I don't want to make conversation with _you._ " I snap back as I reach down to get my phone. I stood back up and Joey was looking at me with a fierce expression. I glare right back at him. What a douchebag.

"Oh please." He replies with a cocky scoff, his eyes hard as stone. "You know you want me."

"Not in a million years." I laugh. How many times do I have to reject him? I tried to do it nicely but that obviously wasn't doing any good.

"You're lying to yourself." Joey told me with conviction. "I'll prove it too you."

Before I could laugh again a kiss was forced on me. I tried to push him away but his arms wrapped around me strongly. His lips were moving against my unresponsive ones. His slobbery disgusting kiss made me feel ill. I managed to knee him in the crotch. When he doubled over with a curse I took a few steps back hurriedly and wiped a hand across my lips.

"What the fuck Joey?!" I exclaim, my entire face the picture of revulsion. He stood up straight and I thought he was going to throw a punch at me. I glared up at him and he glared back.

"Don't you ever do that again, understand?" I spat lividly. The fucking nerve of some people.

"You're still lying to yourself." He snarls back. What a delusional lunatic, I think to myself in disbelief. How many times was he dropped on his head as a baby? "I'll show you."

Then he storms out of the laundry room, shoving his shoulder against mine as he went. I stuck my middle finger up at his retreating back. I was so angry I could hear my heartbeat thundering in my ears. I could really punch that dick right in the throat. When my clothes were done washing I put most of them in the dryer, some had to be hung up though. I paced back and forth in the laundry room waiting for the drier to get done. I took deep breaths as I waited and my temper cooled down to mild irritation.

When I was done and hanging up my clothes in my closet I decided that I would go to karaoke tonight. I know a little bar/restaurant that does karaoke on Saturday nights from 8 until 2 in the morning. I went a few weeks ago. I do love karaoke and I could really use some drinks and fun. Looking at the time I saw that it was only 1:00 so I cleaned the kitchen, watched some Netflix, curled my hair, put some sparkly eyeshadow on, slipped on black sandals, and it was time to go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

* * *

 **KOL POV:**

 _ **ME: Good one ;) I like it.**_

I tossed the phone beside me in the bed after I replied to Zorra's amusing pickup line. She had a charming little personality and she was a tasty thing to look at too. There is no denying her beauty. Even though I have only spent one afternoon with her, it spoiled me. She made having to put up with Jeremy Gilbert ten times more bearable. The little Gilbert twit is such a bore. He grates on my nerves. I am very proud of myself for not killing him yet. I have fantasized about doing it in various different ways.

Why the bloody hell am I even doing this for Nik anyway? What has he ever done for me, other than dagger me repeatedly and be a horrid brother? Not a damn thing. At least not anything in the last 6 centuries. I guess this just goes to show that I am a far better brother than he is. The loud ringing of the phone interrupts my thoughts. I pick up the phone and guess who it was? Nik. Fucking hell.

"What do you want Nik?" I said into the phone with an irritated sigh.

"Just checking up on you brother." Nik replies easily. Those words turned my irritation into anger really quick.

"Fuck you Nik. I don't need you _checking up_ on me. I am doing just bloody fine here. I am not an invalid. I can watch one stupid little boy." I snarl into the phone. He has contacted me every other day 'checking up on me.' It's damn annoying. I shouldn't have answered. I _knew_ it wasn't going to be anything important.

"There is no need for all that anger Kol." He tells me. "I am just making sure there are not any new developments."

My thoughts immediately went to the delicious beauty that was Zorra. I wasn't going to tell Nik about her though. Even if she was a friend of the Gilbert boy. I suppose she _could_ be used as leverage against him if need be, so Nik would want to know, but she was also a little treasure I was going to keep to myself. I quite liked her, well what I have seen of her so far. I didn't have any plans for harm to come to her, yet. I've got my eye on that one. My interest in Zorra was why I rejected that whorish waitress instead of taking her up on her offer. Flirting with the waitress would not have won me any points in her favor.

"If there was any new developments _I_ would have contacted _you_! Do not call me unless it's important Nik." I snap at him. I hang up before he can reply. Bloody brothers.

I am bored, I need entertainment. I sit up in the bed and tossed a few ideas around in my head before I found one that sounded appealing. Going on a hunt sounded fantastic, I am feeling rather peckish. That decided I took a quick shower, got dressed, styled my hair, and left.

I was perched on the apartment building I was temporarily saying at. I closed my eyes and reached out with my other senses looking for a meal. I ignored all the noise of the people inside the building and reached out farther. There was a man two blocks from here that was alone walking down an alleyway.

My eyes snapped open and a dark smirk appeared on my lips. My meal is served. I jumped from the building I was on to the one across the street. I continued jumping until I saw my prey. He was on his phone not paying any attention to his surroundings. I jumped again and landed gracefully in front of him. He bumps into me and then stumbles back a few steps. His heartbeat sped up slightly before calming again.

"Sorry about that." The man says to me with a sheepish smile. I could hear the blood pumping through his veins. The sound was music to my ears. I inhaled subtly through my nose and smiled wickedly, he is going be a delicious.

"Heading home?" I asked with a little tilt of my head. The man looked at me suspiciously and took another step back. I let out a dark chuckle.

"Just out for a walk." He replied taking another step back at the dark look on my face. It only takes the slightest bit of effort to morph my face, making my fangs come down and my eyes change. I smile widely at his horrified face. He spins around and takes off running.

"You can certainly try to run!" I call, laughter in my voice. "It won't do you any good though I am afraid."

It only took me half a second to appear in front of him. I could taste his fear on my tongue. I do love the way fear makes the blood taste. The only thing better is the way arousal makes it taste. I laugh at him one more time before striking. I slam him against the brick wall, hearing bones break when I do, and my fangs slid into his neck easily.

I close my eyes and enjoy the phenomenal way the blood tastes, the incredible high it gives me. I can hear his heartbeat slowing down and all too soon he runs dry. I lick my lips as I let the man fall in a heap on the concrete.

Well that was fun. I feel loads better already.

After I get rid of the body I walk calmly back to my apartment. I didn't want to be bothered while I ate so I left my phone there. I had a missing call from _**BoringTwit**_ also known as the Gilbert boy. With a roll of my dark eyes I called him back.

"Hey Kol." He said to me. "You busy?"

"Yes afraid so. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, but another time I guess." He answered me, trying to hide his disappointment and failing. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry mate" I replied in an apologetic tone that was fake. "How about we hang out tomorrow or something?"

"Sure." His tone perked up, "Sounds great. Talk to you then."

"Talk to you then." I agreed, then I hung up.

I spent the rest of day laying on my arse watching cable and playing games on my phone. I really do enjoy all the technology of the 21st century. Around 11:00 I got an unexpected call from Zorra. Intrigued and curious I answered.

"Hello, love." I tell her silkily.

"KOL!" Her voice exclaimed in delight. I enjoyed the way my name sounded coming from her lips. "How ya doing?"

"Are you drunk?" I ask her amused. I knew the answer already though, I could hear the drunken slur in her voice.

"Come join me!" Zorra told me in her delightful southern twang, ignoring my question. "I want to see you. Come have drinks with me!"

"Alright." I agreed easily. I would enjoy seeing her again very much and seeing her drunk would be very enjoyable indeed.

"Woo Hoo!" She shouted and I let out a laugh. She told me where she was and then hung up. I smirked and grabbed my leather jacket before heading to my motorcycle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **I love the reviews I've gotten so far, THANKS :)**

* * *

 **KOL POV:**

I sped quickly down the road, weaving in and out of cars. When I saw the little bar/restaurant called THE CAFÉ come into view I reached out with my hearing, listening closely for Zorra. It didn't take me long to find her, even in all the loud noise. I turned sharply in the parking lot and whipped into the nearest parking space. All the while listening to Zorra's sexy, giggly drunken laughter.

"I swear!" I heard Zorra giggle loudly as I walked to the front door, my hands in my jacket pockets. What I heard next made me freeze for a millisecond.

"I believe you. It shows, you're a _very_ talented singer." A (soon to be dead) male said to her, his drunken voice flirtatious. My jaw locked as I opened the door harder than necessary.

"Thank you." Zorra laughed back. At the sound my decision was decided. I am definitely killing that fuck slowly and painfully.

I couldn't help the jealous possessiveness that curled down my spine. I walked past the little waiting area and to the bar. My eyes immediately locked on Zorra and the man leaning toward her. They were sitting at the long wooden bar, past a few tall circular tables.

"I can sing too you know." He slurred back, eyeing her in a way that made the urge to murder him stronger. He continued to ramble as I walked over. Zorra saw me when I was half way there. Her whole face lit up. She stumbled off the chair and toward me, making sure to grab her black purse. Cutting off whatever the man was saying to her. That made me feel a lot better. A smug smirk appeared on my lips.

"KOL!" She shouted at me delighted. I enjoyed the view of her lovely tan legs that those little shorts gave me. The way that vest top hugged her curves was delicious as well.

"Zorra love." I purred to her, catching her as she tripped. Then she wrapped her arms around my middle tightly, making fire erupt in my veins. Delicious.

"I am SO glad you came!" She slurred into my chest. Well damn. So _the fuck_ am I, love. You can press against me like that all you want to.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't miss a chance to see you." I charmed. She looked up at me, her arms still around my middle. I saw a blush spread across her cheeks and this position also gave me a view down her shirt.

"Awe, well thanks." She said with a slight flutter of her lashes, which were currently framed with some sort of glitter. Her southern twang was thicker when she was drunk. She was also a hell of a lot more flirtatious. I liked it. I winked at her and she winked back with a drunken giggle.

"How about we sit over there." I suggested, nodding my head toward a tall circular table on the opposite side of room than the bar. We were not sitting with that _nothing_ that was still sitting there.

"Sounds great to me." She grinned at me. I helped her into the chair and then pushed my own chair as close to hers as I could. I was currently sitting beside her with my right hand on her lower back. Her side was pressed against mine.

"Have you gotten up on that little stage?" I asked Zorra. The large woman currently on it sang like a dying cat. I hope she stopped soon. Zorra's vivid eyes weren't staying locked with mine. They were flickering all over my face in an interested manner.

"Oh yea. I sang a few songs." She nodded. Her hair, which was now curly, bounced with the movement. Then her face lit up with a hopeful look. "Would you sing a song with me?"

"Sure I will." I couldn't say no to that look. Even though I didn't know many songs of this century, the songs I have heard though sounded like utter shit.

"Would you really?" She slurred happily. I nodded and she clapped her hands with a giggly laugh. She was an adorable drunk (A sexy adorable drunk).

An hour later Zorra and I were walking off the stage and back to our table. That was the second song we sang together. Zorra was clinging to my arm tightly. We were both laughing. During the first song we actually tried to sound good. The second one, and many drink on my end later, we purposely sang as horrible as we could. I helped her into her chair so she didn't fall and then got back in my chair. I put my hand back on the lowest part of her back. So low in fact that I was almost touching her lovely arse.

"Wow." Zorra slurred to me, her voice breathless from her laughter. "That second one was way more fun than the first!"

"Yes it was." I agreed chuckling. "Tell me more about you Zorra."

"Like what?" She asked, her eyes looking me up and down in a rather suggestive way.

"A childhood memory." I said to her, choosing randomly. I was surprised that I honestly did want to know more about her. I wanted to know everything about her. It really surprised me that not only was I interested in her body but I was also interested in _her._

"I tried to run away when I was 8." Zorra said to me after a second of thought. That wasn't even close to what I thought she was going to say. "I packed a little bag and everything but I only got one block before chickening out and going back home."

"Come now." I tutted at her playfully with a shake of my head. "Only one block? That's pitiful."

"I know right?" She giggled at me in agreement. "Your turn. Tell _me_ one of _your_ childhood memories."

I hesitated for a second and took a deep drink of my alcohol, debating if I was going to tell her a real childhood memory or if I was going to lie. I decided to be honest.

"One day when I was about 11, after getting done with my chores, I decided to take a walk. I took my little wooden play sword and pretended to be triumphantly fighting a large enemy." I told her. Zorra looked completely interested in my tale. "After a little while I heard a woman swimming in the waterfall that was close to where we lived. Curious I went to see who it was. I ducked behind a bush and watched closely. It only took me a moment of watching her to see that she was completely starkers. I had never seen a naked female before then. Well, not one that wasn't my little sister anyway. This woman was a grown woman too. I was completely fascinated. I stayed hiding behind that bush watching her for hours. I watched her until she finally climb out, dried off, got dressed, and walked away."

"You little perverted pepping tom." She slurred to me as she burst into laughter. I chuckled with her.

"Do you work out?" She blurted unexpectedly after she got done laughing. I quirked a single eyebrow at her and smirked. "I bet you do. You're really fit. _Very_ sexy."

My smirk turned into a wide grin. I knew she was attracted to me. She wasn't subtle about it, even sober it was obvious. Still it was very nice to hear her ramble about out sexy and fit she found my body. It stroked my already large ego.

"I am glad you think so, love." I purred to her cockily. "I find your body quite sexy as well."

She put a hand over her mouth as she blushed and giggled. I winked at her and she fluttered her eyelashes at me again. I am _very_ glad she called and invited me out. She took me by surprise when she slipped her little hand up the front of my shirt. My, my, she was a frisky little drunk wasn't she? Her touch felt electric as she ran her hand up and down my chest. If she wasn't careful I wouldn't be responsible for my actions. I took a deep breath and slipped my hand down to her arse.

"Careful." I told her thickly. She laid her head on my shoulder and kept her hand up my shirt.

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked me. It took a second for her words to register through the fog that settled around my thoughts.

"I do yes. Do you have any besides that sister?" I muttered distractedly. My thoughts more focused on her hand that was _still_ moving under my shirt.

"Nope. How many siblings?" She slurred.

"Three currently." I whispered. My thoughts blurred even more when she put her other hand on my upper thigh, _fucking shit_.

"Currently?" She asked curiously, her fingers scratched my inner thigh and I swallowed.

"Two of them are dead." I wasn't even half focused on the words coming out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry." Zorra whispered. "That must be awful."

"Don't be sorry. It's hardly your fault." I murmured distractedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's. I am glad y'all are enjoying my story :) Who doesn't love Kol Mikaelson ehh?**

 **Back to Zorra's pov:**

The sharp ringing of a phone pulled me harshly from my slumber. I reached blindly around until my fingers found my phone and I answered it.

"Hello?" I rasped.

"You sound like hell. Have a little bit too much fun last night did we?" I heard my sister's voice tease me. Her loud voice made my headache worse.

"Don't talk so loudly." I told her. She chuckled at me. "Do you need something Sissy?"

"Well, turns out I have today off. I was wondering if I could come over. I need an ear to vent to about my employees."

"Of course you can. I'll hop in the shower." I tell her. I would love for her to come over.

"Awesome. See you soon Butterfly." She told me and then we hung up. I smiled at my childhood nickname and tossed my phone beside me. I sat up in my bed and looked around. Then last night came flooding back. I remembered everything clearly up until he told me about how 2 of his siblings are dead. After that everything is so blurry.I acted like a total whore! I fawned all over him all night! I was worse than Slutty Sara! Also I can't believe that I felt him up like that! My face burned incredibly hot and humiliation twisted in my stomach.

"Dammit." I breathed in horror. How am I ever going to face him again? What must he think of me now?

I took a shower, put some sweatpants and a tank top, made myself a smoothie, and then laid down on the couch. Besides the horror that was my slutty behavior towards a hot guy that I just met, last night was actually a lot of fun. I thought of the singing, the conversation, the laughter, and a smile spread across my face. Before it was mostly just attraction mixed with some interest. Now though, I officially have a crush. A big one too. I like him a whole lot. Last night was amazing. As embarrassing as seeing Kol again is going to be, I hope I see him soon. The beeping of my phone pulled me out my swooning over Kol.

 **Jeremy: Hey. How was your day yesterday?**

 **Me: Good. Late last night Cole met me for some Karaoke.**

 **Jeremy: Yea? How did that go? And it's actually spelt 'Kol'.** That's how his name is spelt? I have _never_ heard of it being spelt that way before! That's awesome. I love that his name is spelt uniquely. K-O-L, huh? That's hot.

 **Me: Is it really? That's interesting. And it went really good, we had fun.**

There was a knock at the door that got me off my ass. I remember Kol _touching_ said ass yesterday. I bit my lip to keep from letting out a giggle. There were perks to my whorish behavior. I remember the feel of his abs very vividly.

"Hey!" My sister said happily, giving me a hug as I opened the door.

"Hey Sissy, let's sit on the couch and chat." I respond as she walks past me. We settle on the couch and I take a deep drink on my strawberry-banana smoothie.

"Well there is one of my employees that can't go one sentence without using the word 'like'. Another one always sends me emails with a crap ton of grammatical errors." Crystal told me with an irritated huff. "And I absolutely hate when my employees asks to reschedule a meeting. Like there time is more valuable than mine. I always say no when they ask. I don't want to be a hard ass but that is not how it works."

Crystal used her hands to gesture while she spoke. I listened to her venting amused. When she was done she looked at me and leaned back into the couch.

"People today." I told her playfully with a shake of my head. "What are you gonna do?"

"You're telling me." She agreed, shaking her head too. "Okay, getting that out made me feel better. Now it's your turn."

"My turn?" I asked with feigned confusion. She hit me in the arm and gave me an expectant look. I smirked at her and hit her back.

"I saw 'Mr. Lovely Physique' yesterday." I told her with a wide smile. She let out a squeal. "I went to karaoke and later in the night I called him and invited him out."

"Awesome." She grinned and she wiggled her eyebrows at me. "How was your date with Hottie McHottie?"

"One, it wasn't a date. Two, Hottie McHottie? Really?" I rolled my eyes at her but I couldn't fight my huge smile.

"It was totally a date." She disagreed. "Look at you! All smiley and blushing! You have it bad for the Bodacious British!"

"What the hell is up with all your nicknames for him?" I scoff at her but I didn't deny that I had it bad for Kol. How could I not?

"What all happened? Spill it." Crystal demanded.

"We sang two songs together, that was really fun. The second song was my favorite." I gushed to her. "We both sang horrible on purpose. The song was Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars. It was so hilarious singing it with him. We sounded sooo fucking bad and we were laughing so hard! We had good conversation too. Also we kind of, for a lack of a better term, snuggled. He kept sitting so close to me and putting his arm around me."

"What about that is not a date?" She asked rhetorically and I shoved her with a giggle.

"You will not believe what I said to him Sissy." I told her, putting a hand to my blushing cheek. "I asked him if he worked out and told him how fit and sexy he was. Lord, I could just die thinking about it."

"So much for playing hard to get ehh?" Crystal teased before bursting into laughter. "I guess being easy is the new thing."

"Don't judge me bitch!" I told her. I kicked her in her leg before joining in her laughter. My phone beeped and I thought it was Jeremy replying to me but it turned out to be Kol instead. My eyes widened and Crystal stopped laughing and gave me a curious look.

"It's Kol." I breathed to her, my heartbeat stuttered nervously.

"Don't just sit there! What did he say?" She snapped at me impatiently. I licked my lips before opening his text.

 **SexyAF: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?** I laughed loudly. He is _such_ a _dork!_ Crystal snatched the phone from my hands and snorted when she read what he sent me.

"Wow. Just wow." She said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. "Seriously? A pick up line?"

"Isn't he just the cutest dork ever?" I giggled to her and snatched my phone back. She smirked at me.

"You really saved his name as Sexy As Fuck?"

"Of course I did. It's very a very fitting name for him." I shrugged at her.

 **Me: Another pick up line? Is that our thing now? ;)**

 **SexyAF: Yes *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively*** I laughed again.

"Next time you see him take a picture for me, yea? I want to see what the British hottie looks like." She demanded. "Also, try not to throw yourself at him too much okay?"

"I'll try not to." I told her flatly, but my eyes were laughing. What a bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **I am glad y'all are enjoying my story :) Please leave reviews. I enjoy reading them!**

 **(In my story Silas doesn't exist and neither does the cure.)**

* * *

Crystal and I spent the rest of the day together. We watched movies, played videogames, talked, laughed, and ate dinner. She has to be at work at 6 tomorrow and she just left. I work as a waitress at Longhorns from 9am to 5pm tomorrow. Then I work the night shift as a bartender at a bar 30 miles from my apartment from 8pm to 2am.

I was taking a walk around. I needed to stretch my legs and get some fresh air. I hummed to myself as I looked around and strolled causally. After about 40 minutes I started my way back to the apartment. I cut across into an alley and that's when things got weird. I saw a woman stand in the middle of the other end of the alley and stare right at me. She was no taller than 4'10 and had wild ginger hair.

She looked like she was concentrating very hard. Then she started to chant in a language I have never heard before. Her eyes went completely white and a crazy wind whipped down the alley out of nowhere.

 _What drug is that woman on?_ I thought to myself baffled.

A ball of dread and fear settled in my stomach, warning me that something bad was happening. I need to get out of here. I spun around and went to exist the alley the way I came but a man was blocking my way. He looked to be average height and had the same wild ginger hair as the woman.

When I looked at him he started chanting too. An eerie low moan mixed into the wind and I stiffened. Dammit, what the fuck is happening right now? My hands balled into fists and I wish that I had a gun or a Taser or _something._ I even forgot my phone.

 _You're so stupid Zorra. Since when do you forget to ALWAYS carry a little something just in case?_

Where is my pocket knife? Oh, yeah. In my purse. Damn.

Agony shot up my spine before I could think of a plan. It was so fierce that I collapsed. It felt like I was being trampled by a dozen horses, set on fire, and stabbed everywhere all at the same time. I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my teeth together as hard as I could. I am not sure how long it lasted but it felt like hours. When it stopped I was completely drained of energy and paralyzed. I heard footsteps and then they spoke. Their voices were directly above me.

"Are you sure this human is close with the Mikaelsons?" I heard a female voice say doubtfully. Who are the Mikaelsons?

"Absolutely. I saw her with one last night. I watched them from a distance for three hours. They were very chummy." The man assured. I realized they must be talking about Kol. What do they have against Kol?

"Which one? It couldn't have been The Hybrid." The woman spoke again. "And he is the one that the other end of the spell is directed at."

"It doesn't matter. The spell will work." He said.

 _The spell?_ It's okay that I am completely and utterly confused and pissed off right? I wish I could stand up and punch both of them in the throat. What did they do to me? Who the fuck is 'The Hybrid' and what kind of nickname is that?

"I don't know, Polly. Something felt wrong with it. I believe the spell went astray somewhere. There is no telling what will happen now. The spell could do something completely different than we planned." She sounded irritated.

"I felt it too but don't think so negatively. It'll be alright." Polly soothed her. Both of them are completely crazy.

"We put so much time and effort into this! Think of the sacrifices we had to make! It has to work." She spat at him. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

When I woke up the sun was setting. I stumbled weakly to my apartment. Then I got my phone and collapsed on the couch. My entire body felt like concrete. I was saving my 5 paid vacation days for later but instinct told me I wasn't going to feel any better tomorrow.

I called my boss at Longhorns and he told me that I could use them now. Then I called my boss at the bar and told him I wouldn't be in tomorrow night, that I was far too sick. My boss at the bar wasn't nearly as friendly and he practically cussed me out. What a dick.

My thoughts blurred and I was unconscious again.

I slowly woke up and my first thought was that _everything_ felt wrong. Then it seemed there was an explosion of noise. I groaned and put my hands to my ears. I couldn't even think it was so loud. I heard the wind outside, all the insects, the birds, the cars passing on the street, the blaring of their radios, and more.

LORD! What the fucking hell is HAPPENING!

My emotions were also stronger and fiercer than I have ever felt in my entire life. That was saying something too. I felt some strong emotions during my childhood with my abusive mother. I felt a whirlwind of crazy emotions. Everything was deafening, the sounds, the emotions, the fucking _smells._

I rolled over with another groan and hit the floor with a thump. I was only half aware of the roar of anger and frustration that came out of my lips. So many strong emotions filled me I could only pinpoint a few of them: Anger, impatience, confusion, desperation, and _hunger._

I was on my knees with my head touching the floor. One hand gripped my (confusingly short) hair and another I pressed against my stomach. When I felt muscular abs my eyes snapped open. I looked down at my stomach to see it wasn't my stomach at all.

It was a fair skinned, smooth, muscular chest of a _man_. It was then I realized why everything felt weird and wrong earlier. I was lacking boobs and gained something in the crotch area (if you catch my meaning).

"Son of a bitch." I swore and in the next blink I shot back several feet and through a wooden door. I sat up quickly and watched as the cuts on my arms disappeared. The door was in complete shambles.

Everything about this is insanity. My hearing, my speed, the healing, the fact that I broke the thick wooden door, and the fact that I am a fucking MAN now. I would say it was a dream but everything is far too vivid. Last night came flooding back and I recall the man and the woman and all the craziness in the alley. Did they seriously cast a damn spell on me?

They said that 'The Hybrid' was on the other end of it. That must be whose body I am in. I thought that The Hybrid was an odd nickname before but now I slightly understand. He has to something supernatural. A hybrid of what exactly though?

I can't believe this is happening. I really fucking can't. None of this should be possible.

I ran my - now manly - hands over my face and felt some stubble. I got to my feet and walked slowly back into the room. It was a really nice room too. There were two doors in the here. One on the left and one on the right. I walked slowly to the one on the right. I wanted to be careful not to move supernaturally fast. I got to the door and opened it. I crushed the metal of the doorknob and ripped the door off its hinges.

"Jesus Christ." I swore. Really? Fucking Really?

The door led to a fancy bathroom. I quickly went in and looked into the mirror, studying the handsome face I saw looking back at me. A strong lightly stubbled jaw, pretty blue eyes framed by short lashes, slightly curly brown-ish blonde hair, and full pink lips. He wasn't as gorgeous as Kol but he was definitely a beautiful man.

I tilted my head and forced a smile. The man in the mirror copied me and adorable dimples flashed with the smile. He also had an interesting tattoo. It was a feather on his upper arm and birds that were small close to it but they got bigger as they seemed to fly toward his collarbone. I looked down and ran a hand down the man's smooth attractive chest.

God, this is completely bazaar and surreal. I clenched my jaw and pressed my hands to my ears. How do you stop all the noise?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OCs.**

* * *

There was the piercing sound of a phone ringing that caused me to flinch. I was by the bed in the next instant. I stumbled disoriented and almost fell on my face but I grabbed ahold of the bedpost and caught myself. Unfortunately the bedpost snapped. I let out an irritated huff as I walked to the nightstand and _very_ gently picked up the phone and answered it. The screen cracked but the phone didn't break. I recognized my own number. I put the phone to my ear.

"This isn't my fault." I insisted quickly into the phone. I didn't want the man thinking that I purposefully switched us.

"Who are you?" A tired, annoyed, British female voice asked me. My voice sounds very pretty British, I noted.

"I'm Zorra and I didn't even know anything like this was even possible in a million years. I am just a much of a victim here as you." I rambled desperately into the phone. I was only half in control of my own words. "One night I am minding my own business and then two crazy fucks corner me in an alley, chant in a weird ass language and then the next morning I am a MAN! If that's not weird enough I can hear farther than I should be able too. It's so loud I want to punch something. My strength is insane and so is the speed. I keep breaking things and I just.."

"Love." I tired voice interjects and I stop talking. I blink back tears of frustration. "I believe you, alright?"

"You do?" I breathe in relief. "Thank fuck because I _really_ need some help. What's your name?"

"Niklaus but you can call me Klaus." The man in my body responded in an out of breath voice.

"Niklaus is such a beautiful name." I blurted unthinkingly. "Can I call you that?"

"Sure." Niklaus chuckled weakly. I blushed hot. Lord, I really needed a filter.

"They called you The Hybrid. What are you a hybrid of?" My curiosity clear in my (now male) southern twang.

"Vampire and werewolf." My own voice told me in a smooth British accent. If I had been told that yesterday I wouldn't have believed it. But now after all this insanity, I absolutely did. Everything just gets crazier and crazier.

"You're Kol's brother, aren't you?" I asked, but meant as more of a statement.

"You know Kol?" He responded in surprise. _Yes I do. I only have a huge crush on your sexy as hell brother._ I wasn't saying that though. Thankfully my filter came back for a second.

"I do. Is he a hybrid too?"

"No but he is a vampire." Niklaus answered me. The guy I am infatuated with is a vampire and now I am in the body of his brother. That's just my luck. "How do you know him?"

"Well, uhh, I met him three days ago. Kol and I are friends." I told him. Then suddenly my hunger is all I could think about. I heard Niklaus reply to me but the words didn't register. I pressed a hand to my stomach and let out a little groan. I felt like I haven't eaten in months. I ran my tongue over my teeth and felt fangs appear. "I am so hungry."

"I will lead you to our cooler in the basement. We have blood bags there." He said to me in a tired feminine voice.

That's gross but if it stops this overwhelming hunger then I will do it.

I followed Niklaus's instructions as he led me to the basement. I was barely paying any attention to view of the fancy mansion as I walked through it. I opened the basement door and broke that one too. I saw the cooler at the bottom of the stairs in a side room. I quickly walked over to it and opened it, breaking the lock.

After I sat the phone down I lifted one of the bags, ripping it open. At my first smell of blood I was lost. Everything was a blur of the amazing taste of it, oh the ecstasy. I ripped into more and more bags. It was never enough, all I wanted was more. I moaned as I drank. When all the blood was gone it made me furious. I threw the cooler across the room in my rage.

The loud smash brought me back to myself in a snap. I looked around and saw the complete mess I had made. I was covered in blood and so were the pajama bottoms I had on. Tons of bags were everywhere.

"Zorra?" I heard a voice on the phone call. I wiped my hands on the concrete floor and picked the phone back up.

"I am here Niklaus." I responded. I actually felt a little better. It was still too loud though. "Sadly I cannot say the same for your stash of blood bags. Oops."

"There are always more blood bags." His female voice said. "I assume I am in Denver?"

"Yeah, that's where I live."

"After you get cleaned up we need to get you here." Niklaus told me. "I will teach you how to use compulsion. It's a form of hypnosis. You can compel yourself a ride and we will create a plan when you get here. I would come to you but I can barely move my hand, let alone my whole body."

"Alright." I agreed, glad Niklaus was helping.

Everything is so overwhelming. I've said that before but I keep repeating it because it's that true.

In a blur I was back in Niklaus's room. I stumbled and almost fell but managed to get my balance. I tossed the phone on the bed and went to the bathroom. I almost broke his sink when I turned it on to wet a washcloth. I wasn't stripping naked and bathing this man's body. Absolutely no way. I have never even seen a completely naked man before and this wasn't about to be my first. I cleaned myself up of all the blood and threw the ruined washrag in the, now cracked, sink.

I could feel that he had boxers on under his pajamas and was very grateful for that. I left the bathroom and tore the ruined bottoms off of me. I tried to be gentle but I broke the closet door too.

Dammit.

I ripped four pairs of jeans before managing to put a pair of black one's on successfully. The same process happened with shirts until I put on a dark blue one. This is so fucking frustrating. I slipped on some socks and shoes before picking the phone back up.

"As cool as your strength is, it's also a real nuisance." I said angrily into the phone. I could hear the phone crack and I swore.

"You'll get used to it." He said with a tired chuckle


	10. Chapter 10

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's. Please leave me your thoughts! I enjoy reading reviews.**

* * *

Niklaus taught me how to use compulsion. I used it to get a guy to drive me to Denver. I was worried about killing him because of my reaction to the blood bags. When I got a whiff of his scent I almost lunged but focused my attention on Niklaus's British accent instead. He told me to roll the window's down and to try to focus on something besides his heartbeat. Those were good tips, they helped.

During the long drive from Virginia to Denver I got a 5 calls from Elijah and 2 from Rebekah. Which I learned were the other 2 siblings. The mess I left behind no doubt made both of them suspicions and/or worried. I didn't answer their calls. I tried to get some sleep but the best I could do was some really light napping. It was too loud for me to do anything else.

I also spent a lot of time thinking about this situation. Coming to terms with it the best I could. What on earth is Kol going to think about all of this? How long am I going have to stay in this supernatural male body? The thought of showering or using the bathroom is an embarrassing one. The thought of Niklaus showering or using the bathroom in MY body is worse. Those thoughts and many more filled my head during the long drive.

It took 23 hours to reach Denver, we rode straight through. It's now Tuesday at 11 o'clock, I got the man to drive through the drive through so I can get Niklaus some food. I assume he hasn't eaten, the last time I talked to him was when I was still in Virginia. The guy stopped outside of my apartment building.

"Here you go." The driver said to me, he looked back at me with a friendly smile.

"Could you open the door for me?" I asked him, pushing compulsion at him as I did. Compulsion is awesome. He obeyed me with a vague little nod. As I got out of the car I had to hurry past him because his scent and heartbeat so close was far too tempting.

"Thanks." I call over my shoulder as I head to the front door. Luckily someone else was heading in too so I didn't have to risk opening and breaking it.

I got in the elevator and rode it to the fourth floor. I walked down the hallway and then finally I was standing at my apartment door. I could hear the steady sound of a heartbeat inside and deep even breaths. I knocked loudly and was grateful when I didn't break it.

"Come in sweetheart." I heard Niklaus invite in a sleepy whisper. Gently as possible I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. I saw my body on the couch as I closed the door behind me. Has Niklaus even gotten off of the couch since waking up in my body? He was still in the grass green sweatpants and light grey tank top I remember wearing.

"Hey Niklaus, I got you some food. You need to eat." I said softly to my body. I had to stop myself from laughing. Lord this is so crazy. Niklaus grumbled but sat up and ran a hand through long raven hair. I handed him the Wendy's bag and sat next to him on the couch. I looked my body up and down. Is he as weirded out about this as I am?

"You have messages on your phone." Niklaus said after a moment. I reached for my phone and sat his next to him. "I haven't read them."

"Elijah has been calling and so has Rebekah." I informed him and he nodded as he ate his food. I looked at my phone and saw that I had 2 messages from Kol (one from yesterday and one from this morning) and one from my sister. I looked at Kol's first.

 **SexyAF: Are you going to be busy today, love? I want to see you.**

 **SexyAF: Do you know what would look good on you? Me ;)** I couldn't help but let out a laugh at his message. Such an adorable flirt. His pickup lines are just too cute. I wondered if I should reply or not.

"Boyfriend?" Niklaus guessed as he looked at me curiously with big, vivid, light green eyes. I could feel myself blush.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend." I replied. Niklaus smirked at me.

"Someone has a crush though I see." He teased me. I rolled blue eyes at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him, and it would have been more convincing I hadn't blushed deeper at his words.

"I'll pretend that was believable." He mocked. So I decided to _maturely_ stick my tongue out at him before I read my sister's messgage.

 **Sissy: I have paperwork from here to the moon. :/**

"What are we going to do about this?" I asked after a moment, waving a hand in-between us.

"First we will inform Kol and my other siblings. Then we have to get a witch to look us over and try to see how long it will take to switch us back. Tell me what happened. In detail."

"A short ginger haired woman was on one end of the alley and her eyes turned white as she chanted. An average height man with the same ginger hair started chanting on the other end of the alley. Wind whipped around us and I also heard a weird moaning sound. Then I was filled with pain. When they got done I heard them talking. The woman asked if I was close to the Mikaelsons and the man replied he saw me being really chummy with one the night before. The woman said that you were on the other end of the spell and was worried it would do something that they didn't plan. She desperately wanted their plan to work. They both did."

Niklaus hummed in the back of his now feminine throat and nodded his head in thought as he typed on his phone. Raven hair fell around him in messy waves. I hope whatever witch looks at us says that we can be switched back soon.

I watched as he texted away on his phone. Is he talking to Kol? If so what is Kol saying? I waited impatiently for Niklaus to get done with his conversation. I tapped my fingers quickly against my strong thigh. Finally Niklaus looked at me

"It was Kol." He said, my heart jumped nervously in reply. "I was telling him about our situation and he is on his way."

"Right now?" I asked with widened eyes.

"Is that a problem?" Niklaus asked me with a tilt of his female head. I shook my head no quickly.

"No, of course not." I answer him. I don't know which one was stronger, my excitement or my dread. I didn't trust myself. What would I do when I saw Kol? I didn't seem to have much control over my impulses.

"It him." Niklaus told me. "Isn't it?"

"Who's what?" I asked confused.

"You fancy Kol." His British voice was matter-of-fact. I was going to deny it but my mouth blurted something else out instead.

"I think he's stunning." My eyes widened in disbelief and I slapped a hand over my mouth. I can't believe I just told his _brother_ that. Ever since I woke up in this supernatural body my control over myself has shot very low. My emotions are also all over the place. Niklaus looked at me in amusement with smirking lips.

"What are you in such a good mood anyway?" I shot at him in a defensive, angry tone. My good-ish mood gone. I knew logically I shouldn't be mad at Niklaus but I couldn't help myself. My hands balled into fists and I could feel my fangs come down in my anger.

"Honestly, I am so physically tired that I can't hold on to too much anger. Wait for it though, it will come." Niklaus responded to me. "Whoever did this will pay and it will be painful, I can assure you."

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to try and get my anger under control. As I did that something caught my attention. It was a heartbeat but slower than all the others and that made it stand out. I listened to it closely and it was headed in this direction. When it walked into the apartment building I stiffened a bit.

"What is it sweetheart? What do you hear?" Niklaus asked me.

"What do vampire heartbeats sound like?" I whispered to him. Is that Kol I am hearing?

"Slow." He responded.

I stiffened further and listened to that slow heartbeat as it rode in the elevator and stopped on this floor. I listened to the footsteps come down the hall and stop at my door. There was a loud knock and I licked my lips.

"Come in. It's open." Niklaus spoke up. I shot to my feet when the door open. Kol walked in looking as gorgeous as ever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and support. They mean the world!**

* * *

I drank Kol in as he closed the door behind himself and walked in the room with graceful confidence. He was wearing a tight fitting red shirt, dark jeans, and a leather jacket. His pretty eyes squinted ever so slightly as he looked from me to Niklaus. Kol seemed to be analyzing us. He settled on me after a moment and smirked. I couldn't quite read the look in his dark eyes.

"I know I am extremely handsome, but do try to keep it in your pants Nik. I don't fancy incest."

"Dammit." I replied with a dramatic pout and Kol's smirk grew. Niklaus snorted behind me.

"I'm not sure what's more disturbing, the fact that you're in his body" Kol said thoughtfully, putting his hands in his jacket pockets "or the fact that he is in yours."

"All of it is equally bat shit crazy to me." I responded, my tone slightly bitter.

"We will get whoever did this" Kol told me darkly with a serious expression, "and I will kick their arse's from here to bloody moon and back."

Before I knew it I crossed the few feet separating us and was hugging Kol tightly. The strength and speed I used caused us to slam against the front door. My arms were around his middle and my nose was pressed below his ear. I inhaled deeply and his scent mixed with his body against mine made my head go fuzzy.

"I'm feeling rather violated." Kol deadpanned and Niklaus let out a small laugh. I couldn't make myself let him go, I even nuzzled against him.

"Really, love." Kol spoke again, "When you are in your body again you can do this all you want to. Since you're in Nik's body however, you rubbing against me is just uncomfortable."

It took monumental effort to drop my hands and take a small step back. I smiled a sheepish smile and forced myself to take another step back. Kol tapped me on the shoulder then he was gone in a blink. I turned around to see him sitting in one of the stool chairs on the other side of the counter.

"Would you ever have told me what you were?" I asked Kol as I walked back to the couch and sat next to Niklaus.

"Maybe eventually." Kol responded with a shrug of a shoulder. There is no telling how I would have reacted. Afraid? Amazed? Both? Neither?

"Did you ever compel me?" I inquired. I really don't think so and hope I am right.

"No." Kol said seriously and I believed him.

I heard Nikalus's heartbeat and breathing change. I looked to see that he was laying in a little ball fast asleep. That spell really took a lot out of my human body. After a little more sleep I am sure he will be fine. I shook off the hunger that nudged at me and focused on Kol

"What happened exactly?" He asked me and I let out a sigh. I really didn't want to go over this again.

"Didn't Niklaus tell you?" I reply leaning back into the couch.

"I want to hear it from you." Kol responded. I let out another sigh before launching into a detailed description of what happened. Kol laced his fingers loosely in front of himself as he listened closely to me.

"Do they sound familiar to you? Do you know a Polly?" I asked when I was done.

"No but they _will_ be found." Kol said it with a lot of self-assurance. There was a pause before I spoke again.

"I didn't take a very graceful approach to this." I told Kol with an embarrassed smile. "Do you think Niklaus will make me pay for the stuff I broke?"

"What did you break?" Kol asked with a crooked smile.

"What I _didn't_ break is a much shorter list." I told him with a roll of my eyes and a snort, getting a snicker in return. "I left a huge mess."

"Don't worry." He assured me. "You won't have to pay for anything. Nik has plenty of money."

"Do vampires really live forever?"

"Unless they're murdered, yes." Kol answered me. A weird way to word that but okay.

"How old are you?" I asked leaning forward expectantly.

"Our family is the first vampires in existence." His tone was cocky. If he was trying to impress me it worked. My eyes widened in shock and amazement. Holy crap. "I was turned at 20. I am 1,000 years old."

"1,000 years old?" I repeated. He's so lively and playful, you would never guess. "I can't imagine what that must be like. How were you turned? How many languages do you know? What was your first opinion of technology? What was it like when you were human? What is it like living so long? Will you teach me a language? A dead language?"

Kol's laughter cut me off. I leaned back into the couch again and stopped firing questions at him. Even though I had a ton more.

"One at a time, alright?" Kol chuckled. "Save some questions for later. I'll answer three for right now. Then I get to ask you some questions."

"Okay." I agreed. What could he want to know about me? Compared to him I am so boring. "How were you turned?"

"We lost our youngest brother, because of that our mother used very dark magic to make it so she wouldn't lose any more of her children." He told me. The way he sneered the word 'mother' told me there was a lot more going on with her but I only have three questions for now so I have to use them wisely.

"Will you teach me a dead language?" I asked him hopefully. I probably should have picked a different question, but oh well. So much for using them wisely.

"Sure I will, love." Kol smiled cockily at me. I had a feeling he was really loving all this attention. Luckily for him he pulls off cocky well.

"Do you like being a vampire?" I wondered. My blue eyes were locked with his dark chocolate orbs.

"I love it." Kol told me earnestly. "I love the power, the strength, the speed, the blood, the immortality. Sure it can get boring from time to time but I always find a way to entertain myself."

I am glad he likes it so much. It would be awful for him to live 1,000 years wallowing and hating what he was. Being such an old vampire I am sure he has killed people but I didn't want to open that particular can of worms right now.

"My turn." Kol told me with a smirk-ish grin. He really was too attractive for his own good.


	12. Chapter 12

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **I am glad everyone has been enjoying my story! The reviews have been amazing! Keep them coming ;-)**

* * *

Kol tilted his head and looked at me thoughtfully, like he was deciding on what to ask. What he did ask took me by surprise. It was such a simple question. Not at all what I was expecting.

"What's your favorite color?" When I blinked at him in surprise, his expression turned expectant.

"Blue. I love blue." I told him.

"That's lovely. I like red myself. What would your idea of a perfect first date be?"

"A drive inn theater. Where you take a truck, make a pallet in the back, and watch a movie on a big movie screen outside. I've only ever been once but it was an awesome experience." I told him earnestly. Kol nodded at me with a look of interest on his face.

"Where did you get that scar on your left cheek?" He asked next. When the words left his lips I went completely ridged and my jaw locked. I was not telling him about that. No way on God's green earth.

"Alright. No specifics." Kol said when he saw the look on my face. "Just who did it to you."

My expression remained the same, so Kol shifted his. His lips turned into a pout and his eyes turned pleading. That is the _cutest_ puppy expression ever. I tried to remain firm. So Kol wobbled his lower, pouty lip. His expression turned even more pleading. I didn't even know that was possible. Dammit.

"My mother." I spat out through clenched teeth. Stupid Kol and his stupid puppy face. Wow. I sure have a will of steel. Insert sarcasm.

"I could kill her for you." He said with a completely serious look on his face. A laugh was pulled from me. It was Kol's turn to blink in surprise.

"I wasn't joking." He told me. I laughed again.

"I know." I grinned. "That's why it was funny."

"You're very odd." Kol commented with a smirk-ish grin. "I like it."

"You're an odd duck yourself." I winked. "I like it."

Just then Niklaus shot up with a gasp causing me to jump. My eyes flew to him and I put a hand to my flat chest. Kol laughed at me and so I flicked him off. He winked in reply and I sneered back with laughing blue eyes.

"You flirting with my body is a horrid sight." Niklaus spoke up.

"It looked as weird as it felt, ehh?" Kol snorted. Niklaus stretched and Kol quickly averted his eyes. I grinned mockingly at him.

"Like what you see?" I taunted. Kol shot me an unamused look.

"I need to walk around." Niklaus told us standing up. Kol stood up too.

"Alone." Niklaus told him sternly. Kol crossed his arms and gave him a 'not a chance' look.

"I am just going to walk down to the lobby and back." Niklaus said exasperated. "I need to think. I'll be right back."

"Let him go Kol." I said. Kol shot me a nasty look. "This is a crazy situation. I understand he needs to process."

"Fine." Kol said with a roll of his eyes and he sat back down. "Be quick Nik."

Niklaus bowed at him sarcastically before leaving. I giggled and Kol let out a moody sigh.

"Oh cheer up, beauty." I say. He shot me a smug look. I knew that would cheer him up. He was so vain.

"It's a lot of work to be this handsome you know." He told me with a slight tilt of his head. Everything about his posture, expression, and tone of voice screamed COCKY.

"Oh I bet." I deadpanned as I stretched out on the couch. It didn't take long for sleepiness to seep into my bones. I curled up and put an arm under my head. I dosed in and out of a light sleep until Kol voice woke me up completely.

"Something's wrong. He is taking too long." His voice was suspicious. I sat up with a yawn.

"He has to walk down four flights of stairs in _human_ body Kol." I say to him. "We can't all zip around, ya know."

"I _heard_ something. I'll be right back." Kol told me and then he was gone. The door slamming behind him. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Dred twisted inside of me. I hope he finds Niklaus is just dandy. I hope this isn't a repeat of my college graduation. Surely she couldn't find me _here._ I've only been here three months. She couldn't have found me so quickly.

"HE FUCKING GONE!" Kol roared and all but ripped the door off as he stormed in. I jumped up and looked at what was in his hand. Whatever it was he threw it across the room. I quickly went to see what it what was as Kol paced and snarled like a wild animal. Horror twisted in me as I pick up the bloody pearl earring. Niklaus must have torn it off her. I turned it over and the initials TLW were engraved on the back.

"Fucking crazy bitch." I whispered lowly. Kol stopped all his racket and was beside me in a blink.

"What?" He asked me sharply. "You know who this belongs to?"

"My mother." I tell him locking my eyes with his. He squinted his eyes at me and I explained. I didn't have a choice now. He needs all the info if we are going to find Niklaus.

"I ran away for real when I was 15." I started. "Crystal graduated high school at 18 and managed to run away then. She moved to California and had to live on the streets. When she got a good place and a job she came back for me and help me get away."

"Is this relevant? We have to hurry and find him." Kol sighed to me. I shot him a nasty look and continued.

"When I graduated high school in California I sent an application to every college who offered web designing classes. The only one I got into was unfortunately only 70 miles from my childhood home and my fucktard of a mother. At first I wasn't going to go, but web designing is my passion. I decided she couldn't control me anymore and went. 4 years later I graduated safe and sound. No mother to be seen. The next day I went for a morning jog. Out of nowhere I was pushed to the ground and stabbed in the neck. I woke up chained inside a tub."

"Your mother is bat shit." Kol told me darkly. "Where was this basement? She might have taken Niklaus to the same one. And if not, well it is a start."


	13. Chapter 13

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

"I am not explaining this over the phone Elijah. Just meet me in Macon, Georgia." Kol spoke into the phone as he drove. I was eating a bag of mini Reese's. Kol told me eating and drinking helps with the cravings. He went to the store and got me a crap ton of snacks. So far it was helping pretty well.

"Is this about Niklaus?" Elijah asked Kol suspiciously.

"What part of 'I am not explaining this over the phone' did you not understand?" Kol asked him with a roll of his dark eyes. "It's important."

"Fine." Elijah responded with a little sigh in his voice. "We will leave immediately."

I spent the next half hour eating, listening to music, singing along occasionally, and thinking. I graduated from college a year ago. I spent 5 months being held hostage in that basement before I was found (it felt a hell of a lot longer than that) and my mother was sent to jail. I spent 4 months in a hospital recovering before moving to Colorado. Turns out she only spent a week in jail before she paid bail. Which was horrible news to get. When I moved to Colorado I immediately purchased the apartment I live in now with money I had saved up. Crystal had my stuff shipped. It took me a week before I was hired at Longhorns and it took me a month after that to get the job as a bartender.

If Georgia is where my mother is taking Niklaus (which I am 95% positive she is) they wouldn't be there by now. Hopefully he is unconscious and unharmed. It's bad enough a pair of crazy witches' body swapped us, but now my mother abducted him? Seriously?! Come on. What fucked up situation is going to pop up next?

"So." Kol said bring me from my thoughts. "Sexy and fit am I?"

"Shut up." I reply. I could feel my check blushing hotly. I was hoping that with all the mess going on, he wouldn't bring up my drunken whorish behavior from the other night. No such luck.

"I did do a lot of physical work when I was human." He continued with a smug smirk. He shot me a quick look out of the corner of his eye. "Thank you for noticing."

" _Shut up_." I tell him again. This time with more emphasis. He ignored me again.

"What did you like best?" He asked with a grin. "The feel of my _fit_ and _sexy_ chest or my firm muscular thighs?"

"Flirting with your brother's body is just sick." I tell him firmly. The way my cheeks were on fire and the way I wouldn't look at him, kinda ruined the effect I was going for.

"One, I am not flirting. I am merely curious." He told me, the smug look not leaving his face. "Two, you were the one rubbing against me not too long ago. Not the other way around."

I shot him an embarrassed glare before going back to looking out the window. He was having far too much fun with this. You wanna know the worst part? As e _mbarrassing_ and a little annoying as it was, he looked completely adorable teasing me. Dammit.

"It was so scandalous." He mocked me. "You feeling me up like, _in public._ I thought for sure any moment your little hand was going to go down my pants."

"I was not going to put my hand down your pants!" I hiss and punch him on the shoulder.

"You sure about that?" He asked doubtfully as he raised a single eyebrow.

"Yes I am sure!" I insist. The sad thing was, I actually wasn't sure.

"If you say so."

"I say so." I tell him firmly. I lean back in my chair again and prop my feet on the dashboard.

"The way your cheeks are blushing fiercely tells another story." Kol says to me, shooting me another look out of the corner of his eye. I threw a Reece at his face. He sat forward with a laugh, quickly dodging it. The Reece went out the window instead, what a waste.

"At least I'm not a creepy peeping tom." I say to Kol.

"I was eleven." He responded with a shrug of a shoulder.

"I was _drunk_."

"You weren't drunk earlier when you were rubbing against me. Niklaus's body doing that will scar me for the rest of eternity."

"I woke up in a body of a hybrid! Everything about this is bazaar; emotions, strength, speed, the hunger." I tell him defensively.

"That's all that was then?" He asked with a smirk. "You were either drunk or out of control because of the body swap?"

"Yes." I lie. "That's all that was."

"You don't fancy me at all?" He asked again, his British voice a sexy purr.

"No," I lie again. Fighting the urge to blush deeper or cheek him out. I am not sure which urge was stronger.

"Not even a little bit?" He smirked.

"Not even a little bit." I tell him with a firm shake of my head. He reached one hand toward me and I eyed it suspiciously. He ran one finger from behind my ear down the side of my neck. A shudder went down my spine against my will and I took a quick intake of breath.

"If you don't fancy me at least a little bit, then what was that?" He asked me rhetorically. I didn't think his expression could get anymore smug but it just did.

"I might be Zorra inwardly but I am still Niklaus outwardly." It was all I could think to say to him.

"I am well aware of that. It is still very disturbing. You being back in your own body will be such a relief." Kol responded then he winked at me. "Then you can rub against me all you like."

"Oh shut up." I tell him. Wow Zorra. Your wit know no bounds. Insert sarcasm.

"Until then, do try to refrain yourself alright?" He asked me with false innocence.

"I'll try." I respond flatly, fighting a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

* * *

Kol parked the car in an empty parking lot in the back of an abandoned mall strip. We were waiting for Elijah and Rebekah to show up. They actually arrived in Macon before we did. Instead of us going to them, Kol came here instead. He just _had_ to be difficult. Kol was leaning against the car in an annoyingly attractive manner while I was paced.

"Ahhh." Kol shouts out of know where, jerking me from my thoughts. It caused me to literally jump three feet in the air. Kol let out a loud laugh.

"You douche." I snapped at him.

"That was fantastic." Kol told me through his laughter. I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my - still weirdly - male chest.

"I'm stronger than you." I tell him. His laughter was infectious and it made my anger fade. I was now fighting my own. "I can kick your ass."

"I can kick your ass." Kol mocked me in a dramatic and ridiculous southern accent. It didn't suit him at all.

"That is _not_ what my voice sounds like." I snort.

"Okay." Kol replied sarcastically with a smirk causing me to roll my eyes yet again. Then he tilted his head and tapped his ear, looking at me expectantly.

I listened closely and it took me a second through all the noise to find the car. There wasn't any talking or the sound of the radio. The only sound was the sound of the wheels rolling on the road, two slow heartbeats, and the sound of the engine. I turned and a minute later a car pulled around to where we were and parked. Nerves twisted in my belly and I stepped beside Kol as casually as I could.

Rebekah looked to be no older than 18 years old. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing jeans and a nice blouse. Elijah looked maybe 28 or 30. He had on a nice suit with brown eyes and hair the same color that was slicked back. There was no denying the resemblance between him and Kol.

"What the hell, Nik?" Rebekah spat at me as she stormed toward us, Elijah following calmly behind her. She stopped a foot from me and put her hands on her hips. She started tapping her high-heeled foot. "It looks like a tornado blew through the bloody house. On top of that, you disappear and don't answer your phone!"

I nudged Kol in the side. When his dark irises glance at me, I give him a look telling him to explain. I think they would take it better from him. He smirked at me and nodded. Elijah looked between us suspiciously.

"What happened Niklaus?" He asked me. It's odd that Elijah is the only one without a British accent.

"What was so important that we had to come all the way here?" Rebekah asked angrily. I shot Kol another look. Why isn't he saying anything? Any day now would be great.

"Well." Kol said with a single clap of his hands. "There was an incident the other day."

"Of what sort?" Elijah asked with his hands in his pockets.

"If you'd shut up I could tell you, couldn't I?" Kol sassed. An inappropriate chuckled slipped passed my lips, causing Kol to wink at me. Elijah and Rebekah were not as amused. "I met a girl in Denver. Her name is Zorra and the fact that we got along turned out to bite her in the arse. She was minding her own business when a witch and a warlock cornered her and cast a spell. Guess what the spell did?"

Kol gave me a pointed look before looking back to his siblings, a smirk on his lips. Honestly, are the dramatics necessary? He's such a dork.

"A disturbing body swap. That was more than likely _not_ what they were going for." Kol continued. "But there you have it."

"A what?" Rebekah asked in surprise, both her and Elijah's eyes shot to me. I smiled a little and gave a small wave. I felt stupid as I did it.

"You're surprised?" I comment. "Imagine how I feel. I didn't know any of this crazy shit was possible."

They looked even more surprised when I spoke, not expecting the southern twang.

"Is this joke?" Rebekah asked in a bitchy tone of voice.

"I really wish it was." I tell her. Boy did I ever. They eyed me as they processed.

"If you are Zorra then where is Niklaus?" Elijah asked me.

"That's the reason you're here." I reply. "He was taken. We need to look for him and find him and quickly as possible."

"By whom?" Elijah inquired.

"My mother" I tell him losing patience, "and she is one crazy bitch. We need to find him now."

Rebekah was looking at me with a hard look. It triggered my anger.

"Is there something you wanna say to me?" I snapped at her. Just as she opened her mouth and went to snap back at me, Elijah shot her a look. She rolled her eyes with in irritated sigh and stomped back to the car Elijah drove up in.

"Let's go find him then." She snapped as she stormed away.

"She's lovely." I drawled sarcastically and Rebekah flicked me off. "Fuck you too, bitch!"

Kol let out a snicker but Elijah had disapproval in his eyes.

"Let's not start a fight." Elijah interjected. Too late. "Where should we start looking? What do you look like Ms. Zorra?"

I pulled my phone out and showed him a picture of me. Then we agreed that Kol and I would go to my childhood home. Rebekah and Elijah would split up and search separately. If Niklaus wasn't in Macon then we would meet up here. Elijah has some witch allies that he would get to do a tracking spell.


	15. Chapter 15

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews. I enjoy reading your thoughts. Keep them coming please ;-) I appreciate all the love and support I am getting.**

* * *

I scratched at my inner thighs. It was as close as I dared to get to what was truly itching. I wasn't touching Niklaus's private bits. It wasn't happening. He was a 1,000 year old fucking hybrid. You'd think his body would be above this.

"How do you like having a cock, love?" Kol teased me as he drove. I sent him a nasty look, which he smirked at.

"Do you want to scratch it for me?" I hissed at him. When he crinkled his nose in distaste I spoke again. "No? Then shut up."

"When you're a woman again and not in the body of my brother, I will scratch whatever you want."

I rolled my eyes at him with a scoff as I scratched my thighs harder. I much preferred looking at men instead of being one. If I _had_ to body swap with powerful vampire/werewolf hybrid, it could have at least been a woman.

"We'll stop here and go the rest of the way on foot." Kol told me as he pulled off the road and behind a tree. Kol was a blur as he got out of the car and opened my door. I grabbed a few pieces of candy as I got out. Then I bumped my hip against Kol's as I past him.

"It's in actions like that when you shine through and it's easy to see past Niklaus's face." Kol commented as he closed the door. I quickly ate the candy and then I smiled at him in reply. Next I scratched even harder at my muscular thighs. When the jeans ripped a little I hissed. Dammit. I forced myself to put my hands in my back pockets.

"Lead the way." Kol told me with a sweep of a hand toward the woods. I ran past him and was a blur through the forest. I kept my ears and eyes out for any sign of Niklaus being near. My childhood house was three miles from where we are now. If that's where Mother took him then they probably haven't been there long.

"You cunt." I heard a whisper of a British voice say. It made me freeze.

"Zorra?" Kol asked. "Did you hear something?"

"You didn't hear that? I thought I heard Niklaus." I say back quietly as I tilt my head to the side, searching for that voice again.

"Was that the façade you chose in Denver?" I heard my mother snap. "A British whore?"

The sound of her voice had me involuntarily shooting backward. My back slammed into Kol's front and we both collapsed into the dirt. I thought I heard the breaking of Kol's ribs.

"Bugger." Kol choked out. I got off of him quickly and gave him an apologetic look.

"I can hear where Niklaus and my mother are. Quickly, this way." I told him hurriedly. If we kept going straight we would run into my childhood home, but that wasn't where the voices came from. I heard them come from the far left, so that is which way I ran.

After a few seconds of running I heard Kol pick up the pace slightly. He must hear them too. There was the sound of arguing and then running water. My insides twisted when I heard gurgling. Fuck, she's drowning him. She really loves doing that. She also enjoys beating me with a whip and starving me. I heard her laughter and Niklaus's struggles.

"Having a crazy abusive parent is something we have in common." Kol told me casually. I sent him a sharp look as I stumbled mid stride. What?

"You're not getting away this time _girl_." Mother told Niklaus, her voice sounded like she wanted to burst into laughter and scream at the same time. A mixture of delight and fury. Crazy was a perfect word to describe her. "You're _my_ daughter and I can do whatever the FUCK I want with you."

I paused when the sound of voices and heartbeats came from directly below me. I looked around at the grass and I saw Kol stomp on the ground a few feet from me. Instead of sounding like him stomping on dirt, it sounded like he stomped on something hollow.

We locked eyes and he bent down. He searched until he found a door handle. Kol ripped the door and flung it far into the woods. We both looked down to see a ladder and it went down a pretty long way. Kol jumped down and then I followed him. How long has this been here? She has never taken me here before.

I shifted around on my feet uncomfortably. My crotch was still annoyingly itchy. I looked around at the small room, the walls were painted black. There was a single door and Kol opened it. We walked in cautiously. The room looked like an ordinary living room, TV and all. There were three doors not counting the one we were walking through. One on each wall. I could hear the one Mother and Niklaus were behind, it was the one to the right. I hated that my reflex was to step behind Kol and let him go first, but I couldn't help it.

"You're in Niklaus's body Zorra." Kol told me as he turned around to face me. "You don't need to fear your mother, her physical strength is nothing compared to yours."

I nodded my head with a small smile, touched that he was temping to comfort me. He smirked and gave me a cute wink.

"Let's go kick some arse, yeah?" He said cockily.

"I have wanted to kick her ass for so long. This is going to feel fantastic." I grinned at him. My fear was fading fast, it was replaced with fury and the need for vengeance. I am the one stronger than her now. She is nothing to me anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

 **I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this chapter. :-)**

* * *

Kol opened the thick wooden door slowly. The large room they were in had white walls, a grey celling and tiled flooring. There was a bench along the left wall and a table along the right. On the table were many different weapons. Mother was bent over a black clawfoot tub that was against the wall opposite from where we were standing. She had a firm grip on the struggling figure that was chained inside of it. Water splashed out of the tub and toward the drain that was almost in the middle of the floor. A red haze settled over my thoughts and I felt my face morph.

In an instant I was across the room and throwing Mother away from Niklaus. She hit the left wall hard, I could hear bones break. In the corner of my eye I saw Kol quickly reached in the tub, pick Niklaus up, and rip the chains off of him. I could hear his spluttering as I lunged for my mother. She had shoulder length black hair and doe shaped blue eyes. She was 5'5 and was wearing grey scrubs.

"Who are..?" My mother started but I didn't let her finish.

My fangs latched savagely into her slender throat and my hands pined her shoulders into the wall firmly. I ignored whatever sounds she was making and Kol and Niklaus's talking. Fresh blood directly from the source was 10 times better than the bagged blood. As amazing as bag blood tasted, this almost made it seem plain. Anger and bloodlust burned inside of me as I drank, causing me to rip my mother's arms from their sockets and throw them in a random direction.

Unfortunately that caused her to run dry quite fast. I removed my fangs from her throat and looked at her lifeless face. A growl rumbled in my chest and I punched her, smashing her face in. The dark haze was still clouding my thoughts. That wasn't enough, I need more fresh blood. I turned and my eyes locked on the short feminine figure standing next to Kol. I could hear the blood flowing through human veins. I could see the pulsing in the female's throat. The face didn't register in my mind, it didn't matter.

Kol growled in warning and knelt in front of me in a blur. His shoulders were tense and face was stern. If I was going to pass and get to that other person, I would have to fight him. That would take too much time and effort. I needed blood NOW. I ignored the words coming out of Kol mouth and struck quickly. My fangs slid into the flesh of his throat as easily as if it were butter.

The blood that hit my tongue made me moan. It was absolutely nothing like the blood I just had or the blood in the bags. It had a more complex flavor and was so incredibly rich. I pinned him down and pressed myself firmly against him as I drank. I could feel him trying to get me off of him, it was very frustrating. Why would I want to stop? The flavor was amazing and the sensations that his blood caused were addictive.

"Zorra you're hurting me." Kol's words cut through the euphoric fog I was in. I immediately pulled back and searched his face worriedly.

"Jesus, Kol! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed with wide eyes. I scrambled off of him quickly. Kol sat up and seemed a little woozy. I noticed the nasty bite I left wasn't healing and I cringed. "Why isn't it healing?"

"Werewolf venom." He responded. "If I wasn't an Original that bite would be fatal. I would really appreciate some of your blood. I don't fancy the hallucinations and agony that's going to follow your little bite."

 _Agony?_ I thought horrified. _Hallucinations?_

I held out my wrist to him, not wanting him to go through that. He quickly morphed his face, bit into my wrist (not the best of feelings), morphed his face back, took a few sips, and then stood up straight. It only lasted seconds. I stood up too, my face still apologetic.

"It's alright." Kol told me with a small smile as he brushed himself off. I was so relieved he wasn't mad.

"You're not in pain anymore, are you?" I asked flickering my eyes from his healed neck to his attractive face.

"No." Kol assured, shaking his head. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. A smirk twisted in his lips. "You surprised me. I honestly didn't think that's what you were going to do. Why didn't you try to get to Nik?"

"Fighting you to get to him would have taken too long." I shrug. I notice the blood that was now smeared on Kol's red shirt and jeans. Then I quickly looked down at myself and noticed I was a complete mess.

"Shit." I breathed in horror. Both my clothes and my skin were covered in blood.

"Darling?" Kol asked me. I looked up and noticed him giving me a look that was part wary and part concern.

"I'm not going to have to _shower_ in this body am I?" I breathe in horror. Kol blinked in surprise before his expression shifted to amusement.

"Really?" Kol chuckled. " _That's_ what you're so freaked out about? You really are an odd one."

"My body's that revolting is it?" A feminine British voice cut in.

I turned to look at him. The sweatpants were drenched and sticking to him. That couldn't be comfortable. Niklaus was wearing Kol's leather jacket. It was too big for his short, curvaceous frame. It was still completely bazar to be on the outside looking in at my own body.

"Absolutely." I deadpan in reply. Then I blur over to the tub and try to scrub the blood off of my arms, face, and neck. I could hear Kol clicking away on his phone as I did so. I hear Niklaus walk away from beside me and out of the room.

"Alright." I say backing away from the tub and turning to Kol. "That's as good as its getting for now."

"I don't think you will have to shower." Kol smirks, looking up from his phone. "Just a change of clothes will do."

"I didn't bring any of Niklaus's clothes from his house." I realized. Dammit Zorra. Way to go.

"Don't worry. We'll stop by the store." Kol reassured as I walked over to him. Concern flickered in his brown eyes and it confused me. I wasn't freaking out anymore. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I tell him, the confusion showing on my face and in my voice. The smell of blood was heavy in this room. I need to leave. I don't trust myself to be around this blood for much longer.

"You did just commit murder. Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Kol eyed me closely. His concern was touching. I looked over to my mother's armless, mangled corpse. Instead of feeling crushing guilt for _killing_ a person (which is probably the correct response), all I felt was a major weight being lifted off of me.

Mother's gone. I won't have to worry about her abducting me or torturing me ever again. A smile started to spread across my lips. My eyes went to Kol's beautiful face and I laughed. Kol quirked an eyebrow at me.

"She's GONE!" I laugh. "Really and truly gone. It's such an amazing feeling. I can't wait until Crystal finds out."

"You can't wait to tell your sister that you committed murder?" Kol teased, pretending to misunderstand my words. "Is that something to be celebrated in your family?"

"Oh shut up." I laugh. "Crystal is going to be so overjoyed that Mother is gone."

"When you Niklaus switch back, how exactly will you explain it to her?" He asked me as we walked out of that room and into the one that looks like a living room.

"Easy." I shrug. "I'll say Mother tried to abduct me again and I fought her."

Niklaus was sitting on the couch wrapped in Kol's leather jacket. I quickly blurred over to him. I was proud at how much better I am at this. That first day I couldn't use this hybrid speed without almost falling on my face.

"Sorry about her, Niklaus." I apologize. He waved a slender hand at me in gesture that meant 'Don't worry about it.' "First you body swap with a human woman. Then you get abducted by her crazy ass mother. Is your luck always so shitty?"

I heard Kol snort in amusement.

"You have no idea, love." Niklaus responded with a smirk.

Not even 10 minutes later we were by the car again. I sat Niklaus on his feet as gently as I could. I hope my grip wasn't too tight on the run over here. Kol leaned against the car as he looked at me.

"I was talking to Elijah." He tells me. "Were going to stop by the store to get you both some clothes so you can change. Then we will meet them behind that abandoned mall strip from before."

"Alright." I agree with a nod. I get in the passenger seat, Niklaus gets in back, and Kol gets in the driver's seat and starts the car. Unfortunately I still am not very good at controlling impulses in this body. So when Kol turned to tell me something before putting the car in drive, I kissed him. It was over very quickly. Only a slight brush of our lips before I got control of myself and shot away from him. Kol's face was twisted in a look of surprise and disgust.

"Bloody hell, love." Niklaus said in surprise. He sounded slightly amused as well. I grimaced apologetically at Kol. I couldn't deny that the look on his face was a little funny. It would have been funnier if I wasn't so embarrassed. I could feel how hot my face was. I must be red as a tomato.

"I am going to be sick." Kol responded. I bit my lip, my face still apologetic. His brother's body kissing him can't have been a pleasant experience. I really didn't want our first kiss to be like that. Who would really? "Please wait to show me such affection _after_ you switch back _._ I would enjoy it very much then."


	17. Chapter 17

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters.**

* * *

We pulled into the nearest store, which happened to be Walmart. Kol compelled a man to get all three of us new outfits after making sure he knew what sizes to get. Niklaus was dripping wet and Kol and I's clothes were covered in blood. If we went in the store it would attract attention.

I was behind a tree putting the ruined clothes in plastic bag at the moment. It took me much longer than Kol and Niklaus to get changed since I was new to this strength. I didn't want to rip this outfit like I did others. The shoes I was wearing before were fine so I didn't need to get a new pair. My jeans are now black and I wore a Harry Potter themed shirt. It was white with the words 'Mischief Managed' in big, bold, fancy letters. Not what I was expecting at all. It made me really curious to see what the guy picked out for Kol and Niklaus.

"I love your shirt." I tell Kol with a wide smile as I step from around the tree and walk back to the car. Kol was wearing a tight black shirt with the words 'We're All Mad Here' in white curly letters. Underneath it was a wide Cheshire cat grin. He had on black jeans too.

"That makes one of us." Kol responded making me chuckle. I walked over and tossed the plastic bag in the opened trunk and closed it softly. I saw Kol get in the drivers' seat and I head to the passengers' seat.

"I'm definitely keeping that outfit." I told Niklaus when I spun around in my seat to face him. He was wearing a colorful universe designed shirt, jeans, and purple thigh high boots.

"You doing okay, love?" Niklaus responded, light green doe eyes framed by black lashes looked at me curiously.

"Am _I_ doing okay?" I repeat in disbelief. "I wasn't the one who just got done being downed in a tub."

"I've been through worse." He smirked at me with full lips, long wavy black hair fell to his bellybutton in waves. "You however, were thrown into the body of a 1,000 year old hybrid and just committed murder for the first time."

"It was just my mother that I killed. You've seen what she's like, why would I feel guilty for killing that insane nuisance?" I shrugged. "And I'm getting better at handling this hybridness."

"Hybridness?" Kol mocked. I punched him in the shoulder without looking away from Niklaus.

Kol drove us through Wendy's before going to the meet Elijah and Rebekah. I got a large fry and a Dr. Pepper. Niklaus got a cheese burger meal with a coke. Kol didn't get anything.

"You know witches right?" I asked Kol. "You must know someone who can switch us back."

"Elijah's getting that arranged. Don't you worry." Kol told me, shooting me a little smirk as he drove.

It didn't take us long after that to reach the parking lot behind that abandoned mall strip. I saw Elijah standing up straight with his hands linked loosely together in front of himself. As soon as we parked Rebekah got out of the car and headed straight for us. All three of us got out of the car.

"What happened Nik?" Rebekah demanded.

"You know what happened." I snapped at her before Niklaus could reply. I couldn't help myself, she just really gets on my nerves. I needed someone to lash out at and she was annoying. She turned to me, her blue eyes flashing.

"Don't start a fight sweetheart." Niklaus chastised. Rebekah and I both turned to look to see which one of us he was talking to. His big vivid eyes were looking at me.

"I'm not." I lied sharply. Rebekah scoffed at me and I spun around to face her quickly. In an instant Kol was between us. Dark chocolate eyes looked down at me mischievously and his lips were in a crooked smile.

"As amusing as your fire is darling, we need to focus. Pick a fight another day, alright?"

"Sorry." I respond to him, my temper was gone just as quickly as it appeared. I stepped past him to look at Rebekah. "These last 3 days have been insane. I am sure you can understand me being on edge."

"I understand." Rebekah said after a moment of thought. The fire left her eyes and her posture relaxed. The loud sound of a single hand clap caused us all to turn to face Elijah.

"I've spoken to a witch in New York." Elijah told us, looking directly at Niklaus. "She and her Aunt will meet us in Mystic Falls."

"Can they be trusted?" Niklaus asked doubtfully.

"Why bother asking that question?" Kol scoffed with a roll of his pretty dark chocolate eyes. "You don't trust anyone anyway."

"They are allies of mine." Elijah told Niklaus calmly. "They will help."

"I want to know what the spell was originally supposed to do." I blurt. "This definitely wasn't what they were planning."

"We'll figure that out." Kol told me. "After we switch you two back we'll find them and figure everything out."

"We need to leave now." Elijah spoke up. "Who are you riding with Niklaus?"

We all turned to face Niklaus. He was looking at me and his eyes flickered to Kol and back. He was smirking and his eyes had a suggestive gleam.

"I'll ride with them." He told me. Jerking his head in Elijah's direction. "I don't want to be there if you kiss Kol in my body again."

"What?" Elijah and Rebekah asked simultaneously. There tones were different though.

"Nothing." I said instantly. My eyes narrowed at Niklaus. Embarrassment made my temper flare. "Shut the fuck up Niklaus."

As soon as Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah were gone Kol looked at me with exaggerated fear.

"You _not_ going to kiss me again, are you?" He asked.

"No." I said sternly. "Not ever again. Not even when Niklaus and I are switched back."

"Now, now, darling." Kol responded with a crooked smile, the mock fear melting away. "Let's not be hasty."

A small smile twisted on my lips against my will, ruining my stern façade.


	18. Chapter 18

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

* * *

 **Jeremy: Hey. Haven't heard from you in a while. You doing okay?**

 **Me: Not really, but I will be fine soon hopefully. Don't really want to talk about it though. How are you doing? When I get better we should hang out.**

"Would you rather always say everything on your mind or never speak again?" I asked Kol after I sent my text. We've been on the road for 6 hours and have been playing Would You Rather for the last hour, after I woke up from a 3 hour nap.

We still have another 2 and a half hours to go until we reach Mystic Falls, Virginia.

"Never speak again. A lot of my thoughts I'd like to keep to myself." Kol decided after a moment of thought, then he sent me a quick smirk. "Would you rather have sex with your cousin in secret or not have sex with your cousin but everyone would think that you did?"

"Do you always have to ask questions like that?" I laughed. That's not even one of the worst ones, you wouldn't believe some of the questions he asked me. That one was pretty tame.

"Yes. So go on, darling, you have to answer."

"I don't have a cousin." I told him amused.

"Doesn't matter."

"Not have sex with my cousin and have everyone think I did." I told him with a roll of my eyes. Then I decided to take a page from Kol's book for my next question. "Would you rather lose your sex organs forever or gain 200 pounds that you could never lose?"

 **Jeremy: I've been alright. Sorry you're not feeling well, we'll definitely get together when you're better.**

"I would like a new question." Kol told me with his lips still in a smirk. He sent me a look out of the corner of his dark chocolate eyes framed by long lashes. I had to _really_ hold myself back from leaning over and giving him another kiss. The last one was too quick for me to enjoy it, but now that I have kissed him once, it made it difficult not to do it again.

"You can't have a new question." I said as I moved my hand in a 'go on' gesture. "Answer it."

"Gain 200 pounds that I could never lose, at least that way I could still pleasure myself. I can't imagine any sane woman wanting me then. She'd have to be blind, deaf, _and_ dumb. Would you rather give or receive a lap dance?"

"Receive." I replied easily, especially if Kol would be the one giving it to me. "Would you rather wear a snow suit in the desert or be naked in Antarctica?"

"Naked in Antarctica. You up for a bite to eat?" Kol asked as he pulled off onto an exit. Bloodlust clawed at my insides at his question.

"And when you say 'bite to eat', you mean….?" I trailed off giving him an expectant look.

"A person."

"I don't know Kol." I told him uneasily.

The hunger for blood burned inside of me and I struggled to keep my face from morphing. It was one thing to drain my mother dry, I hate that bitch, but to drink from a random innocent human? If the way I reacted to the blood bags and my mother's blood are any indication, obviously my control when it comes to feeding is less than nothing. When I start I can't stop. I really don't want to kill a random person who hasn't done anything to deserve it.

"Worry not, darling. You don't have to kill when you feed. I'll be there the whole time, I won't let you kill anyone if you don't want to." Kol promised. I remembered the taste of fresh blood from the vein vividly and I wanted it again so badly. That along with Kol's persuasion made my resistance collapse like a house of cards in the wind.

"She tasted even better than my mother." I told Kol with a grin when we were back on the road again. He was true to his word and made sure I didn't kill the woman.

"She was AB positive." Kol replied. "I rather like that blood type as well. The man I had was A negative."

"What's your favorite?" I asked curiously.

"O positive." Kol told me instantly. I felt amused and wary, that was my blood type. "What's the deal with your father? Was your mother so much of a strumpet that you don't even know who he is or is he dead?"

"My father was a drunk. When I was 3 he was behind the wheel of car and crashed. The impact killed the woman he crashed into instantly." I say. "My mother, my sister, and I were at home at the time. What about your father? Did your mother turn him as well?"

"She did." Kol nodded and then paused, as if he was debating on whether or not to elaborate. "He was always a prickly fellow. When we were turned and Niklaus killed someone for the first time he triggered his werewolf gene. Seeing as being a werewolf was hereditary it became obvious that my mother was unfaithful. Father was harsh but he was always particularly cruel to Nik, finding out that Nik was a bastard made it much worse. To appease Mikael and to show how sorry she was Mother placed a curse on Nik, muffling his werewolf side and making so he didn't have access to it. Nik confronted Mother not long after she placed the curse on him and in his rage he killed her. Then he told all of us that Mikael did it, we didn't learn the truth until recently. We spent centuries running from Father. He was mainly hunting Nik though, he wanted Niklaus dead."

"Where is Mikael now?"

"A few months ago Nik managed to kill him. Good riddance I say."

"How did Niklaus lift his curse?"

"To lift the curse he had to perform a ritual." Kol explained as he sped down the highway. "One of the things he needed to complete it, was draining the doppelganger of the woman whose blood she used to bind his werewolf half. Mother also used her blood to turn us. It took Nik 500 years to find one and her name was Katrina Patrova, unfortunately she escaped and it took another 500 years to find another one. That one didn't escape and Nik completed the ritual, lifting his curse."

"What other things did he need?"

"The moonstone, a vampire, and a werewolf." He listed.

"Who was the second doppelganger? Did she survive the ritual by becoming a vampire or something?" I wondered.

"Elena Gilbert is the doppelganger and unfortunately she is still breathing. Her and her little band of misfits are quite the nuisance."

"The same Elena Gilbert that's Jeremy's sister?" I asked in shock, my jaw dropping.

"The very same." Kol nodded, shooting me smirk at my reaction.

"Jeremy knows of the supernatural?" I said it like a question but I really meant it as a statement.

"Quite well."

"Does he know about you? That you're an Original?"

"No." Kol shot me a very serious look, "and I'd like to keep it that way if it's all the same to you darling."

"I won't say anything to him." I promised. "Why don't you want him to know?"

"It gives me the upper hand. Him and that little group in Mystic Falls want my family dead, you see and so Nik wants me to keep an eye on him for leverage."

"They won't be able to kill you though will they?" I inquired in concern. Being a thousand year old vampire I'm sure he has plenty of enemies. While he might be mean to others, he has been good to me so far. I haven't really seen Kol's dark side, other than a bit of temper, but I am sure it's there. We've spent a lot of time together on the road since the body swap - countless hours on end - and I think of him as a good friend.

Also it's no secret I have the hots for him.

"Not bloody likely." Kol snorted arrogantly. "My family and I are quite hard to kill."

"What…?" I started to ask another question but Kol waved a single finger at me in a 'no' gesture.

"You've asked enough questions for now, love. It's my turn."

Kol asked mostly simple questions about my life in California and when I was in college. He wanted to know about my likes and dislikes, my sister, past boyfriends. That last one was easy to answer. Sure I've been on dates here and there, but I only ever had one boyfriend and that was in college.

After a few months he became more and more insistent about me sleeping with him. It just didn't feel right though, so I kept refusing. I never let it go far enough for him to take off his boxers. I dropped by his apartment one day and found him cheating on me.

Kol and I chit chatted for a good while more before I dozed off a little bit.

"Darling." Kol tapped my shoulder, waking me from my light slumber. "Look."

I sat up and saw us pass a sign that said **Welcome to Mystic Falls.** A grin spread across my face. We were here!


	19. Chapter 19

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

* * *

The witch Yolanda and her aunt Yesenia beat us to Mystic Falls. They flew to the next town over and then rented a car to drive the rest of the way. When we pulled into the Mikaelson Mansion in town - very big, fancy, and beautiful - everyone was already here except us. We walked in and the witches wasted no time in getting started.

They analyzed Niklaus and I with their witchy ju-ju and went on a long rant with Elijah and the others piping up. Blah blah blah, they've never seen this before, blah blah blah, it's a very complex and intricate spell that is different than ordinary possession, blah blah blah. A lot of what they said was witchy gibberish about the details of different spells, rituals, and what not. Most of the questions that the Mikaelson's asked didn't make sense either.

I consider myself a pretty smart person, but being a part of that conversation made me feel like an idiot. I _do_ recall Elijah asking if they could tell what the ritual was originally intended for. Unfortunately they couldn't.

They created a design in the floor with white powder and wanted Niklaus and I to lay in the middle of it. It took some convincing to get Niklaus to consent. I followed his lead. There was _no way_ I was laying in the middle of that and letting those witches mess around with my head. Not if he wasn't going to. What was the point of us holding hands? I don't have the slightest clue but they were very insistent on it. So Niklaus reached over and intertwined his small and slender hand in my bigger and more masculine one.

The witches started to chant. Immediately my head felt fuzzy and I lost consciousness. As soon as I blacked out it felt like I was struck by lightning. Seconds later I shot awake with a loud gasp.

"Son of a bitch." I swore.

Does all magic have to hurt like a mother fucker? I really don't think it's necessary. Why can't it feel like a lovely massage instead? The first thing I noticed when my eyes opened was that I was in a big random field. The next thing was I felt human. Human and feminine. There was something added to chest and something missing between my legs.

I sat up and vivid doe eyes shot down. My hands flew to my chest, with frantic movements I started patting my whole body down. The universe-styled shirt was a swirl of blues, purples, and black with stars scattered randomly. Purple boots reached my mid-thigh.

A grin stretched across my lips and I let out a sound of triumph. I'm a woman again! _Awesome_. I got to my feet and looked around. The grass was trimmed low and there was a thick forest surrounding the field. I couldn't see Niklaus anywhere.

 _What are those witches doing? Why am I here?_ I started toward the forest and called for Niklaus. He has to be around here somewhere. While being a man was something that I didn't get use to and was nothing but an annoyance, I _was_ getting the hang of being a hybrid. At least I thought so. I had to admit it was pretty awesome. The speed and the strength, being so powerful.

The bloodlust and the yearning to kill was freaky though.

"Hello sweetheart." An unfamiliar accented male voice greeted when I was close to the edge of the field. I spun around and there Niklaus stood. Muscular build, dimpled smile, and blue eyes. His voice sounds a lot different now than it did when I was in his body.

"It's so amazing to see your face and not be looking in a mirror."

"You sure do know how to make a man feel special." He retorted sarcastically.

"Oh hush." I grinned, shoving his arm lightly. "You know what I meant."

I didn't have a watch or anything but what felt like 30 minutes later Niklaus and I were sitting across from each other in the grass. We were in the middle of chit-chatting when I cut him off mid-sentence with a sigh.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" I couldn't help but be annoyed and wary about all of this. I already figured out that we were in our minds. Our bodies were still laying in that intricate design at the Mikaelson Mansion. This is sorta like being in a magical coma. "Are they just going to do random spells for hours until something works?"

"Let's hope not. I am sure they have some idea of what direction to work in." Niklaus responded neutrally. "Worst case scenario your body cannot handle the stress of them trying to reverse this and you die. I'll be just fine though, my spirit will automatically jump back into my body. This might not be ordinary possession but I am sure that aspect is the same."

"You're a huge jack-ass. You know that?" I tell him flatly. Why the fuck would he tell me that? I was already anxious enough about this witchy switch-back. I am well aware that a million things could go wrong here. I don't need him making it worse. "That's not the slightest bit helpful."

"I wasn't trying to be helpful." His lips twisted in a dimpled smirk, amused at how nervous his words made me. Asshole.

"No you weren't. Because you're an asshole." I snapped back.

"I've been called worse." He shrugged.

"I'm sure you have." I rolled my eyes with a shake of my head. "Anyway, moving on from your unhelpfulness. Can I ask you something?"

''You can ask my anything. I don't promise an answer."

"Did it hurt?" I wondered. "Breaking your curse?"

"No." He told me sincerely after a moment of hesitation. "It was freeing. Turning for the first time, now _that_ hurt."

"More like a Harry Potter transformation instead of a twilight one, huh?"

"That's certainly one way to put it." Amusement swam in those pretty blues at my comparison.

"What about the curse being put on you? Did that hurt?" All his amusement vanished at my question.

"Yes." He told me flatly. I nudged his foot gently with mine

"I'm sorry that happened to you. It wasn't right for your mother to punish you for her mistakes."

"Don't be sorry. It was a long time ago. I have a few questions for you now sweetheart."

"Alright." I agreed warily. "What do you want to know?"

"Your father. Was he abusive as well?"

"I don't remember my father. I was 3 when he died. He was a drunk and got into a car crash."

"You have rather deep feelings for him, don't you?" He asked next, that question was completely out of nowhere compared to his last question. "My brother. You're enchanted."

"I am." I agreed, blushing. I think we've already had this conversation. He knows I am. "I'm not in love. It's far too soon for that, but I do care for him. More than I should."

"That's very unfortunate for you."

"Why?" I didn't like that response at all.

"My brother is a wild one. Very savage at times." He told me. "I am not trying to stir up trouble. The camaraderie you two have developed is lovely, but my brother doesn't fall in love. On the contrary, he is completely against it. Fights it to the very core of his being. Take my advice and guard your heart. I like you, truly. I don't want to see him hurt you."

"I like you too Niklaus. Even if you _are_ an instigating jack-ass." A small smirk appeared on my lips that he returned. "I appreciate the advice. Guarding my heart with him is going to be easier said than done though. He is very charming."

"Kol certainly can be charming when he wants to be." Niklaus agreed with a chuckle. "Especially with the ladies."

Fuzziness settled over me once more and I fell back in the grass with a groan. Before I blacked out I felt that painful electric feeling again. Dammit. Stupid witch magic. A little warning would be nice instead of instant fuzziness and pain. The first thing I heard was Kol's voice. I am only half-conscious at the moment and I felt like a million pounds. I couldn't move a muscle.

"Come on, say something." Kol said in an annoyed tone to my left. I don't think he is talking to me. I heard him snap a few times before he spoke again. "I saw you move. I know you hear me. Are you Nik again? Or are you still Zorra?"

"Be patient Kol." Elijah reprimanded.

"I have been patient!" He snarled back. "For _hours_ now I have been patient! I just want to know if it bloody worked or not! One word is all I need. If his accent has returned to normal he's Nik."

"Bugger…. Off." Niklaus hissed beside me, his voice exhausted.

"There now!" Kol announced. "Was that so difficult? That's all I needed. I'll just grab Zorra and be on my way."

"She really should stay here." Yolanda warned. "We don't know how permanent this is. They can switch back at any moment."

"Today or a month from now, we just don't know. I have a feeling that this isn't as permanent as we'd like." Yesenia added.

"I am taking Zorra back to Denver." I heard Kol say before darkness claimed me. "If they switch back we can always give you another call, right darling?"

* * *

 **Thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoyed my update. Please leave a thought or two.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

When we got to my apartment it was Friday evening. It took Kol 24 hours to get from Mystic Falls, Virginia to Denver, Colorado. I spent most of it passed out and when I wasn't passed out I was only conscious enough to eat and stumble my way to a convenience store bathroom and back. The whole witchy body swap really does a number to my human body. Is that normal? I don't think so, maybe it's because the ritual went wrong originally. I don't know.

"It sure is _lovely_ for you to be back in your own body, darling." Kol purred to me, his dark chocolate eyes slithered down my body as he spoke. We were sitting side by side on my black and royal blue checkered futon. Kol has his feet propped up on the table in front of it.

"Tell me about it." I snorted in agreement, ignoring the way my body flushed at his flirtation. "It's so great to be home again. I've had enough long car trips to last the rest of my life. Ugh. It was so much worse because there was such a short turn around between long trips, ya know?"

I'll admit though, being with Kol did make it a lot more bearable. Niklaus's words came back to me, _take my advice and guard your heart. I don't want to see him hurt you._ I didn't want him to hurt me either. But like he also said, camaraderie has developed between us. We bonded in our little adventure, we were no longer strangers to one another. Our friendship was fresh but I pray that it will be enough for this not to end in heartbreak.

"Hmmm." Kol hummed, nodding in agreement. Then a wicked grin stretched across his face and he waved a hand at his body. "Go ahead, throw yourself at me again. I can properly enjoy it now and not be scarred for eternity."

"Get over yourself." I scoffed, flushing out of embarrassment now instead of attraction. "I didn't _throw_ myself at you."

"You did as a matter of fact" He disagreed with a cocky smile and amused eyes. "Multiple times actually. One of those times you literally threw yourself across the room and into my arms. Then you proceeded to molest me. No means no, love."

"Oh shut up. That was a hug not molestation." I retorted, blushing deeper. He really enjoys taunting me and getting under my skin, doesn't he? Mischievous bastard. A cute one too, damn him.

"I distinctly remember you rubbing yourself all over me." He snickered, enjoying my embarrassment. "You sure were enjoying yourself, weren't you? I could feel it pressed against me. Horrifying experience. Not that I have anything against man on man, but you _were_ in my brothers body."

"There was nothing _pressed against you_ in any sexual way!" I insisted. How many times am I going to make myself seem like an easy lay around him? I need better self-control, which was hard to accomplish in the hybrid's body. Being drunk doesn't help either. There was a difference between being sexily flirtatious and just being an easy slut. I don't want to give him the 'easy slut' impression. "It was a friendly hug!"

" _Very_ friendly."

"Would you stop?" I demanded, punching him in the arm. My blushing cheeks and unconvincing frown ruined the effect I was going for. I am sure he could tell I was fighting a smile.

"What would be the fun in that?" He asked immediately. I enjoyed the look in his eyes. While he didn't really treat me any differently while I was in Niklaus's body, he didn't have that sexy gleam in his eyes anymore. Now that I am me again, it was back. The lustful sparks in those chocolate orbs made me warm in my belly. I rolled my eyes playfully and grabbed my phone.

 **Me: Hey sissy! Sorry about the last few days. I haven't had a real chance to talk to you, it's been so crazy. Can you come over tomorrow so we can talk?**

 **Sissy: I've been up to my ears with work, don't be sorry. And of course! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?**

 **Me: I'm fine. I just have something important to tell you. I want to do it in person, not over the phone.**

 **Sissy: Be there at 11. Love you**

 **Me: See you then. Love you too!**

"You're a bartender!" My boss snarled at me the next night in his office. I was so glad I wasn't gone longer than the 5 days I said I would be. I talked to my boss at Longhorns early this morning and told him I would be ready to work Monday. I never work there over the weekends. I don't always work on the weekends _here_ but my boss will definitely be having me work this weekend. "You are replaceable! You're lucky I don't fire you now! You took off 5 days and now you decided to grace us with your presence?"

"I am really sorry." I apologized even though he SAID I could have the 5 days off.

"Apology not accepted." He spat at me with fire in his mud brown eyes. "Get to work and you better be on top of your game tonight!"

"Yes sir." I agreed, getting to my feet. My uniform at the bar was a pair of black short shorts and a low cut white top with the bars logo on my breast.

"You _will_ be working tomorrow." He sneered. "And every day next week!"

"Absolutely." I agreed again. All the attitude isn't necessary. After all, he DID say I could have the days off. He just enjoys jumping down people's throats every chance he gets. "Yes sir."

I got a lot of tips as the night wore on, I usually did. I spent the night smiling, fixing drinks as quickly as I could, and making pleasant chit-chat. The regulars were glad I was back, who were mostly men who slurred ridiculous come-ons as they eyed my chest. The drunker they got the more obvious they were about eyeing my cleavage.

I multitasked the entire night, half of me was focused on keeping the customers satisfied and the other half of me was lost in my own thoughts. This morning I woke up and cooked me and my sister breakfast (waffles and sausage). As I cooked a got a text from Kol. I was amused and delighted to see a cheesy pick-up line looking up at me. I laughed and sent him one right back. In all the craziness I almost forgot about our little _thing_. I asked Kol what he would be doing today and he replied he would be spending it with Jeremy. He didn't seem too happy about it. I really did like Jeremy and I felt bad that he was being deceived in a fake friendship, but I promised I wouldn't say anything and I will keep that promise.

Crystal and I spent hours together today, she didn't leave my house until 5:00. I told her what I told Kol I would, Mother tried to abduct me and after a struggle I managed to kill her. I did add a few thing to the story though because telling her that opened a huge can of worms. Crystal got all worked up and wanted a million and one details. I told her that Kol stumbled across the scene on a nightly jog and attempted to help but by the time he reached us I already killed her. Then I told her he helped me get rid of the body. Kol was very understanding and amazing in my little story. I lost track of all the questions she fired at me. At the end of the interrogation Crystal was overwhelmingly relieved and overjoyed that Mother was finally gone. She was a demon in the shadows for so long and now she was gone. Today sure was an emotional roller coaster for us. Mother is dead now, true, but will that be enough to stop the horrible nightmares? It's been a few days since I've had one and hopefully it stays that way.

My sister is more than just my sibling. She is my best friend, the only real mother figure I've ever had, and she was my savior. I love her so much. What would my life be like without her in it? Sure we've had our fights but we don't stay mad at each other for long.

I got home at 2:30 and took a hot shower, had dinner, and curled up in my comfortable bed. I wasn't expecting to get a text from my sister so late (or early, depending on how you look at it) but I did. Reaching over I read what she sent.

 **Sissy: Is your Cole going to be busy tomorrow? Before you have work I'd love to meet him. Maybe we could all have lunch together? I want to thank him for helping you.**

I'll correct her on the spelling of his name another time _and_ about the fact that Kol isn't mine. I didn't know if Kol was sleeping or not and I didn't want to bother him. I'll ask him about meeting my sister in the morning. I also have make sure we have our story straight before lunch if he agrees. I hope Crystal doesn't embarrass me too much after she thanks him. I'm not holding my breath though. My sister can be so crazy and she would enjoy nothing more than to embarrass me in front of the man I am crushing on (playfully of course).


	21. Chapter 21

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

* * *

Kol is going to meet Crystal and me at Racca's Pizzeria Napoletana at 12:30. I called him at 8:45 this morning. I told him the story I told my sister and about how she wanted to meet for lunch. He easily agreed to meet her, seemed happy to even. Which I found a little suspicious against my will but I shrugged it off.

I could be too paranoid at times and I could also be too trusting. I wish I could reach a happy medium, a healthy amount of caution and trust. More often than not I seem to sway too much in one direction. Sometimes I let people in too easily and sometimes I keep them out more than I should.

The friends I make I tend to keep them causal, you know? I am friendly and hang out with them, but I don't let them close to my heart. Jeremy is an example of that. He's nice and I like him, how could I not? He's a sweetie and we have fun together. I enjoy the chats we have when we text. Yes he is a friend and I care but do I think of us as close? No. Will I let us grow close? Doubtful.

Kol knows more about me than any one besides my sister (Niklaus knows more than most since he had a firsthand experience with my mother). I am letting him too close too quickly. It makes me rather nervous and wary if I analyze it too much. So I am not going to. He is charming, funny, and good looking with a sexy accent. Let's just focus on that and not the fact that Niklaus is right, I should block my heart. Push him away.

I shouldn't let my heart feel too much trust and emotional affection for him. I dread the day he'll break my heart the way Rodger Wills did, my college boyfriend. It's too soon for that though, I am being paranoid and thinking too far ahead. We haven't even had one date yet.

At 12:20 I was the first one at the restaurant. When you walk in you could see the layers of shelves on the wall behind a counter people were sitting at on the left, full of wine bottles. The right side of the restaurant had the booths. The Pizzeria had light wooden floors and was decorated with the colors red, black, and light tan.

Crystal walked in the door at 12:25. Her straight ebony hair fell to her jaw in layers, framing her face beautifully. Her almond shaped dark blue eyes lit up when they landed on me and a dimpled smile stretched across her thin lips that were painted with red lipstick. I walked over to her and smiled up at my sister that was 6 inches taller than I was. The dress she was wearing hugged her willowy figure wonderfully. My own ebony hair was curled today and fell down my back in ringlets. Unlike her, I had an hourglass figure. Which didn't look bad at all in my black skirt that fell a little past mid-thigh, my black ankle boots, and my black crop top with red roses on it. The sleeves reached my elbows and you could see a strip of my lower stomach.

"Did you lose your virginity to Mr. Lovely Physique yet?" She asked when we embraced tightly. "I forgot to ask you that yesterday."

I immediately pulled away from the hug and punched her in the arm. She gave me an exaggerated look of innocence in reply. I hope Kol isn't within hearing distance.

"Your obsession with me losing my virginity is unhealthy." I told her as I walked us over to our booth.

"You know what's unhealthy?" My sister retorted. She slid into one side and I slid into the other. Crystal was facing door and the windows along that wall, I was facing the back of the restaurant. "You being dead set on dying a virgin."

"I'm not _dead set on dying a virgin_." I scoffed. How many times are we going to have this conversation? "I'm just not a whore like you are."

"Ouch." She teased, her lower lip gutting out in a pout. She placed a hand over her heart. "That cuts deep."

"What can I say, Sissy?" I shrugged, my expression uncaring. "The truth hurts."

"Talk, dark, and handsome is walking in the door. Is that your Kol?" Crystal whispered in reply with a suggestive look on her face.

"Kol isn't mine." I hissed back, before my head snapped toward the door. "I don't own him."

Sure enough there Kol was, all 6'3 of sinful good looks. I gave Crystal a nod of confirmation as he strutted over to us confidently. I could tell by the sly smirk on his face and the amused gleam in his dark eyes that he heard our conversation. _Fantastic_ , I thought sarcastically. When Crystal slid out of the booth to greet him I followed her and I shot her a warning glance that she ignored, typical.

"Hi there!" Crystal beamed at him, holding her hand out for him to shake. "It's so great to _finally_ meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." Kol charmed, bringing her hand up to his lips for a kiss. Then he tilted his head to the side curiously, his eyes were playful when they looked over to me. "Finally?"

"Oh yeah." My annoying sister grinned with a nod. "She never shuts up about you."

"Liar." I denied, punching her in the arm. My sister quickly punched me back. "Don't listen to her Kol."

I could have strangled the life out of her but settled for kicking her in the shin when she reached over and squeezed his bicep with an overly flirtatious look and said,

"Do you work out? You're very sexy."

The bitch was mocking me about what I did when I was drunk. The smirk that was on Kol's face grew.

"I do actually, thank you for noticing."

25 minutes later we were all settled comfortably in our booths, our pizzas were in front of us and my glass was refilled for the 2nd time.

"I wanted to thank you." Crystal spoke up looking at Kol, who was sitting beside me on the outside of the booth. I was wondering when she was going bring it up. "I am so grateful that you helped her with our mother."

"You're welcome." Kol told her. "It was no problem at all, seemed like she needed it. Your mother looked utterly insane."

I nearly spat out the pizza in my mouth when Kol placed his hand on my knee under the table. The gentle touch warmed my knee significantly and sent tingles up my thigh. I placed a hand over his and instead of pushing him away I let my hand rest there.

"What are you doing later?" I asked my sister, I saw Kol take a bite out of his pizza out of the corner of my eye. His brown eyes were flickering between the two of us, lingering on me longer than her.

"I have a date." She grinned. "Right after this actually. We're going to the movies."

"One, you didn't tell me you meet a new guy. Two, when on earth did you have the time?"

"I have my ways." She looked very proud of herself. "His name is Thomas."

"You have to tell me all about your date. Text me later." I demand.

"Obviously. Don't I always?"

"What are _you_ doing after this?" I ask, turning my head to Kol.

"I am meeting Jeremy at the batting cages. Would you like to join us?"

Kol started moving his fingers in tiny circles as he spoke and it was very distracting.

"Sure. I'll have some time to spare before I have to work. I am not really dressed for it though."

An hour later Kol and me were at the cages waiting for Jeremy to get here.

"I like your sister." Kol grinned. "She is very amusing."

"Most people do." I say back, smiling up at his tall fame.

The grin on Kol's face changed and his expression turned serious. He reached a hand and put his fingers under my chin, his thumb caressed the scar on my cheek. I was taken back by the complete 360 change.

"You look ravishing, love." Kol's eyes were just as seductive as his voice. "My apologies for not mentioning it sooner."

Before I could reply Jeremy's voice broke the moment and we pulled away from each other. Annoyance flashed across Kol's face but he quickly smoothed out his expression and made it welcoming.

"Zorra! I didn't know you were coming!" Jeremy called happily, his straight brown hair was a little lighter than Kol's and framed his 17 year old face. I gave him a one armed hugged when he reached us and smiled warmly. "How are you? Are you feeling better?"

"I'm much better. Thank you for asking."

"Well." Kol cut in, reaching over and taking the bat out of Jeremy's hands smoothly and twirling it once. "Let's get this party started shall we?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Thank you for being so patient with me. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

Work sure has been a pain in the ass the last two weeks. Let's start with Longhorns first. One customer actually left a _bible_ as a tip the other day. Do not leave me religious literature, leave money. You can leave the religious stuff as long as you leave money with it. Your literature doesn't pay my bills.

Another thing is that so many people request different tables. When one of us brings you to your table, please try not to point allllll the way across the restaurant for a seat over there. This isn't burger king, you can't always have it your way. We will try to be as accommodating as possible but it messes up rotation and seating charts and quite frankly is exceedingly annoying.

A lot of people do not say please and thank you enough. I find it bizarre that people are not brought up well enough to use manners. Instead of doing the polite wave, they just click their fingers or they say "come here girl". I have that problem at the bar too. Damn does the finger snapping get on my nerves. There's a world of difference between doing the little hand flutter, which is almost apologetic, and clicking your fingers.

It's also annoying when there is a group of people and then they try to involve me in a light-hearted argument about who is paying for the bill. Everyone is trying to be kind and offering to pay and everyone ends up shoving their credit card or a wad of cash in my face. Leave me out of this, figure it out and then get back to me. And _do not_ force the money into my apron like I am some sort of food-carrying stripper.

Being a bartender isn't a walk in the park either. Some people will just order a beer. No specifics, no details, just general beer. Or they will wait until right after last call and then ask for a drink. There are literally laws about this. Actual laws. So no, you will not get a drink. And you wouldn't believe the amount of people that ask what beers are on while standing in front of the taps or what cocktails are served. It makes me want to reply… "You know, the ones on the massive board right behind the bar."

Don't hold money and thrust it in the general direction of the bartender as an attempt to get served. We know the order in which people arrived at the bar. This is the order in which we serve. Don't elbow through a crowd and lean on the bar to get served ahead of people there before. I can see what you are doing. It is incredibly obvious.

I am currently sitting on my lazy butt. It's Saturday, noon, and my first day off of work since returning. In between getting off work at Longhorns and going to work at the bar I spent my time going into various places the last two weeks and talking to various managers. I even gave them my resume but I haven't gotten a call yet. The college hasn't called me back either and if they haven't done it by now, I highly doubt they are going to.

I guess that is why I went on that long mental bitching rant about some of the things that went wrong at my jobs lately. I have been striking out at being a Web Designer so far and the disappointment weighs on me. It makes me less tolerant than usual at work. I thought the interview at the college was my big break but it was just a flop.

Kol and I text each other every day but somedays I don't get to text him as much as I'd like to. When I text and vent to him he always makes me feel better. I tell him about the obnoxious customers and some of the shit they do. He tells me about whatever he and Jeremy are doing when Jeremy is not in class. Sometimes we talk about the most random things.

He has also popped in the bar on my shifts a few times and made my work night loads better. Three of the five nights this week but only twice on my seven day work week last week. The only time I have seen him in person since the day he met my sister is when he pops in while I am at work. When he is not flirting with me or bantering light heartedly while I work, he is usually mingling with the other people there. More than once Kol has gotten riled up about the men flirting and eyeing me lustfully. The look on his face can get quite thunderous indeed when men go a step too far. Sometimes Kol gets physically violent with them but not always.

One man in particular stands out in my memory. He was about 5 foot 9 with greying golden hair and a beer belly. If I had to guess I would say he was 55 years old. I rejected his advances as nicely and playfully as I could. I am not allowed to be rude in any way no matter how badly I want to at times. He was quite vulgar and specific about what he wanted to do to me and Kol told him more than once to knock it off.

Unfortunately for him he didn't take Kol's threats seriously. When the inebriated man tried to climb over the bar and reach for me Kol was quick to act. He grabbed his wrist, snapping it, and hissed something at him through bared teeth that I didn't hear. Then he threw the man harshly on the floor, probably breaking something else in the process. That was the darkest I have ever seen his expression get and I was thankful it wasn't directed at me. He can be intimidating when he wants to be, not a surprise considering what he is.

My sister has been pretty busy too but I did hear that her date with Thomas went well. So well in fact that they have gone on two more dates since then and have been texting each other daily. I have heard a lot about Mr. Thomas Wellborn. More than I'd like to know, like the fact that my sister would like to "climb him like a tree" and he has "the most delicious ass in the history of asses".

Even though I am more of a chest girl myself, I had to disagree with her. Kol's ass is something lovely indeed in those dark jeans of his. Unfortunately I have not seen Kol shirtless yet. I have _felt_ his chest though and I have to say, yummy yummy. Kol's body is perfectly my type. He isn't too bulky and he definitely isn't scrawny. His lithe and muscular build is perfect. I also like the face that his chest is smooth. Most girls, including my sister, might like a hairy chest but I do not.

The sound of my phone ringing caused my heart to jump hopefully and I quickly reached for it. It wasn't Kol though, it was Jeremy. I rolled my eyes at myself and my own ridiculousness. I am almost obsessed with him or something. It really is a problem. Maybe I need rehab.

"Hey!" I answered cheerily. "How are you doing, Jer? Haven't heard from you much this week. How's school?"

"School is school. Nothing new or exciting there. I was wondering if you were busy today."

"I didn't have anything planned. Why? Wanna hang out?"

"Yeah. Carlyne and Dirk just left" Those are the family friends he is staying with while he is in the duel enrolment program at the college, "and I was thinking about playing some video games and hanging out."

"Something new, would you look at that?" I teased. "Here I thought you had an addiction to the batting cages."

"I might go through withdrawals but I'll deal with it. So? You going to join us?"

"Us? Kol is there?"

"Not yet but your lover boy will be here soon."

"You're just jealous that he likes me instead of you." I retorted.

"Damn and here I thought I hid it so well. My secret is out." Jeremy deadpanned and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Kol is my man bitch. I'll be damned if you take the love of my life away from me."

"Too late." I laughed, appreciating his sense of humor. "Shoot me a text of the address and I will head there after I get ready."

Two and a half hours later I was standing outside of the house. I was wearing a lace-up open-shoulder long sleeved top, jean shorts that barely reached mid-thigh, and sandals. My ebony hair was loose and fell down my back in waves. I didn't have to wait long after knocking before Jeremy opened the door with a welcoming expression.

"I would have been here sooner but traffic was horrible." I say as I give him a one-armed hug in greeting. "It was really trying my patience."

"Traffic always tries your patience." He snorted, closing the door behind me when I walked in. "You have horrible road rage."

I shrugged and didn't bother denying it. It was true. The living room was directly to the left of the front door. The color scheme was really warm and cozy with earthy browns, kelly green, and a sprinkle of brick red. My eyes lit up involuntarily when they landed on Kol's figure sprawled out on the couch with one foot propped up on the table in front of him. He turned his head at my entry and gave me a crooked smile, butterflies fluttered in my belly as I returned it with a wide one of my own.

"He's been very impatient for you to get here." Jeremy teased in my ear in a loud whisper.

"Some mate you are." Kol scoffed. "Does friendship not entail confidentiality anymore?"

"Depends on the situation." Jeremy replied, clearly amused. I settled on the couch next to Kol and his arm went around me, pulling me flush against him.

"Why don't you go grab us a couple of drinks?" Kol phrased it like a polite question but it was clearly a demand and a dismissal. His smoldering gaze didn't leave my face even though it was Jeremy he was talking to.

"Sure, no problem." By his tone I am sure there must be a knowing smirk on his face.

The moment Kol and I were alone his lips were pressed firmly on mine. I took a sharp intake of breath in surprise and my fingers automatically tangled themselves into his thick hair. I returned his kiss with embarrassing enthusiasm. Kol was one hell of a good kisser.

His lips were so very soft and they moved against mine passionately. Everything else fell away, I am not even sure how much time passed. I tugged at his hair and arched into him. Kol growled low in throat and pushed me into the couch so I was laying down. One hand slid down my side, caressing my curves, and settled on my thigh. Just as he went to put my leg around his waist a voice interrupted us.

"That escalated quickly." Jeremy's voice laughed. Kol pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against mine. I struggled to catch my breath.

"Bloody obnoxious moron." Kol muttered irritably underneath his breath, not pleased at all with the interruption. I wasn't either but I pushed him away regardless. I didn't look at Kol as we sat up and righted ourselves. I know that if I did I would kiss him again. That kiss was a million times better than our awkward first kiss, no competition.

"That was quite the show I walked in on. Should I throw a few ones at you guys?" Jeremy mocked with a wide smile, sitting the sodas on the table.

"Oh shut up." I replied rolling my eyes. The blush that wouldn't leave my cheeks ruined the effect I was going for.

"I have something I need to give you later." Kol murmured in my ear a few mintues later when Jeremy was setting up the video game, causing a shiver to go down my spine.

"What?" I hope my whispered voice didn't come out nearly as breathless as I think it did.

"Vervain." He answered simply.

"What's that?" I whispered back. I tried to recall if he already mentioned this to me before but I was coming up blank. If he did I don't remember it.

"Later, love."


	23. Chapter 23

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry in advance for any errors.**

 **I LOOOOVED reading the reviews for the last chapter. I can't wait to read the ones I get for this one.**

* * *

The front door opened and we paused the movie we were in the middle of watching. All three of us turned to look at the laughing couple who walked in. The woman had a warm tan with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair. She looked to be about 5'6 and she was a little plump. The man was very pale with strawberry colored hair and eyes that were so dark they looked black from this distance. He was on the short side, only three inches taller than his wife. I've heard about Carlyne and Dirk more than once but this is the first time I have ever seen them in person.

"Hey, what did you guys end up doing?" Jeremy greeted. Glancing at a clock on the wall I noticed it was 5:30. I have been here for three hours.

"Went out to eat and then to a few stores." Carlyne answered, she had a very pleasant sounding voice.

"Never did end up getting anything though." Dirk added with an amused snort. He had such a deep voice it took me off guard. "She is the most indecisive person I have ever met. You should have seen how long it took her to order at the restaurant."

After his wife elbowed him and whispered something teasingly in his ear Jeremy introduced us. It was a typical "Hello, nice to meet you" chitchatting introduction. They already met Kol before and were delighted to see him here. He honestly laid his charm on them amusingly thick, full of complements and grins, but Carlyne and Dirk didn't seem to mind. It was obvious how highly they both thought of him, is there anyone he can't charm? I know that he uses his charm as a weapon, and it was a very good one, who needed compulsion when they were as full of charisma as Kol? Niklaus called him wild, a savage, but he was good at hiding that part of himself. I saw one peek of it when Niklaus was abducted and another at the bar. Both times it was his anger that triggered his darker, wilder side. It was his temper that cracked the charming mask he puts on so well. The sound of the phone ringing jerked me out of my thoughts and I noticed that Carlyne and Dirk were no longer in the living room.

"Sorry guys, I have to take this. It's my sister." Jeremy announced apologetically before answering his phone. Then he stood up and walked out of the room. As he went I heard him say, "Hey Elena… Oh yeah, I'm doing great."

"Where did you go?" Kol asked, bringing my attention to his beautiful face. His hand rested casually on my thigh. Heat pulsed in my blood where he touched me, despite the cool temperature of his hand. "That's not the first time I've seen you disappear into a world of your own."

"I was just thinking." I answered without actually answering. It was a very vague reply and Kol found it unsatisfying. He quirked an eyebrow, wanting me to elaborate. I don't know why the words Niklaus spoke to me while we were in that magical coma _still_ keep replaying in my mind. I wish they wouldn't but I can't shake what he told me. It shouldn't be that big a deal, right? Right. I know I shouldn't be obsessing over this but my brain won't let me quit. "Really, it wasn't anything important. My brain just wandered off without my permission."

"It seems to do that often." Kol commented. The interest in his dark chocolate eyes told me he still very much wanted to know specifically what I was thinking, but he didn't push it.

"You're telling me." I agreed with a chuckle. _My brother is a wild one, very savage at times. I am not trying to stir up trouble. The camaraderie you two have developed is lovely, but my brother doesn't fall in love. On the contrary, he fights it to the very core of his being. Take my advice and guard your heart. I like you, truly. I don't want to see him hurt you._ If he starts falling for me and realizes that's what's happening, will he fight it like his brother predicted? Will he push me away with the same wild, explosive rage he showed when Niklaus was abducted? Or perhaps with dark cruelty gleaming in his eyes, like when he attacked that beer bellied man at the bar?

I needed stop being paranoid about this. What happens will happen, I need to shake off the dread that my thoughts put in my heart. Kol has been great with me, I don't need to look for trouble when none exists yet. Besides all couples have fights, you can't avoid them…. Couple? Are we even a couple? Are we monogamous or he seeing someone else too? Not that he is really "seeing me" I guess. We haven't talked about it.

"You're doing it again." Kol observed and I blinked a few times to shake my ridiculousness off. My thoughts started meandering, didn't they? It was like my brain was going out of its way to look for something to worry about.

"You're right." I chuckled back. "Sorry."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what had you so lost in thought?"

"Afraid not." I say with a shake of my head. Then I ask curiously, "So, has she met you?"

"Who?" Kol asked, puzzled for only a moment before realization smoothed out his crinkled forehead. His voice lowered to a whisper when he spoke next. "Ah, you mean the Petrova? She has indeed. She saw me for the first time at a ball my family was throwing."

"Why did you call her the Petrova when her last name is Gilbert?" My voice dropped to a whisper as well and I was glad we were sitting so close. I didn't want Kol's cover to be blown. Jeremy wants the Original family dead after all.

"Because the Petrova doppelganger is too long." He smirked at me. Petrova must be the original girl's last name. "They're all just alike you know. Annoying, stubborn, selfish, whoring women. The differences in their personalities are so subtle that the doppelgangers might as well be reincarnates."

"You weren't BFF's with any of them then I take it." I snickered quietly as I fiddled with Kol's long fingers absentmindedly. There was obviously no love lost between the Petrova's and Kol.

"Not even close." He chuckled back. "I loathe all three equally."

"Man." Jeremy chuckled, coming back into the room seconds later. He had been on the phone with his sister for 15 minutes. "I love her, really I do, but she sure can _talk_ when she wants too."

"Perfectly fine, mate." Kol replied cheerily. "How about we finish the movie and have a quick dinner? Zorra and I are going to go get some drinks afterward."

"We are?" A heartbeat after the question left my lips Kol pinched my thigh hard and I let out a yelp.

"Yes love, we are." He said in a lighthearted manner, ignoring my glare. "Don't tell me you forgot? Honestly, we were _just_ talking about it."

"That hurt, you ass." I hissed back, pinching the top of his hand in retaliation. "It's gonna bruise."

"I'm dreadfully sorry, love." He apologized not looking the slightest bit guilty. Then his voice was husky and deep when he told me, "I can kiss it better if you'd like."

A blush spread across my cheeks at the mental image his words conjured of him kissing my thighs, but my voice was strong. "How about you not be an ass instead?"

"I don't like making promises I can't keep." He retorted amused.

"Not that your lovers spat isn't funny to watch, but can we just finish the movie?" Jeremy insisted.

"We're not lovers." I told Jeremy as he pressed play.

"Yet." Kol breathed lowly in my ear, a shiver went down my spine involuntarily.

"Ever." I whispered back. A heard a deep chuckle and then his hand slid further up my thigh. His touch left electric heat in its wake and I tried to keep my breathing even. My eyes were locked on the TV but the people moving around on it were blurry.

"You sure about that, Zorra?" He questioned seductively, his breath was hot on my ear. Those long fingers of his were caressing my inner thigh. _Very_ high up in my inner thigh too. The way he pronounced my name caused another shiver to go down my spine, damn British accent. "I think your body disagrees."

"I don't think it does." I reply breathily. "Maybe you're hallucinating?"

"Maybe." He purred. Then he took me by surprise when he tugged on my earlobe with his teeth, not stopping his caresses on my thigh as he did so. I tilted my head and my eyes fluttered. I think I even let out a little grunt or groan. Damn treacherous body. "But I highly doubt it."

"You do remember that I am sitting _right_ here?" Jeremy's voice cut through the spell Kol wove over me and I jerked away from him.

"Then why don't you leave?" Kol's voice was so harsh that both of us snapped our heads to look at him in surprise. Remembering that he couldn't break out of his friendly façade, Kol forced a grin and a light chuckle. "Why are you looking at me like that, mate? I was only teasing you. Lighten up."

Jeremy chuckled too but his eyes still looked slightly uneasy when he returned to watching the movie. It seemed like it was never going to go off but FINALLY it did. I couldn't for the life of me tell you what movie we had been watching. By the time the movie was over Jeremy had long since forgiven and forgotten Kol's little slip of temper. The teenager popped two large pizzas in the oven for dinner and after we finished, Kol and I went drinking at a place called Beta Nightclub. We got here about 8:15, which is way early for a club and they didn't even open the doors until 10. We didn't have to pay to get in because of Kol's nifty compulsion.

There are multiple levels inside Beta, the biggest of which is the main dance floor area on the first floor. Walk up to the second floor and there is another smaller dance area with a bar that plays different music. If you wind your way through there by the bathrooms upstairs you can view the entire lower dance floor from up high. Kol and I were on the second floor.

While we might not have paid to get in, we did pay for our drinks. After I had a few I asked Kol if it was later yet. Kol agreed that it was, in fact, later so he explained what vervain is. It's an herb that harms vampires. If you drink it or wear it, they won't be able to compel you. Kol wants me to drink it daily but he asked me so _prettily_ if he could have a sip before I started. Apparently once I started drinking it, the vervain would make my blood scorch his tongue.

"Won't it hurt?" I asked, remembering when he bit my wrist when I was in Niklaus's body. Not a pleasant experience.

"No." He assured me. "It won't hurt at all if you're aroused."

"If I'm…...aroused?" I repeated. We were sitting close together and I was _very_ aware of his body. "That really helps?"

"It really helps." He promised, dark eyes were smoldering. "What do you say?"

"I don't see why not if it isn't going to hurt." I say after a moment of thought. The small grin on Kol's face grew at my answer. "Thank you for giving me vervain so I can't be compelled."

"You're welcome." He chuckled. Then he brought his glass up to his full lips for a drink.

"Don't you _want_ to be able to compel me?" I couldn't help but ask. I had a pleasant buzz from the alcohol in my veins. I wasn't sure I should drink more. Kol was gorgeous and I had a hard enough time keeping my hands and lips to myself when I was sober. On second thought, I haven't been out drinking since the last time Kol and I went. All I have been doing is work, work, and more work. Now I want to play, so what if I get handsy? It's not like Kol doesn't already know I am interested in him.

"I do not want anyone else to be able to compel you." Kol answered as I downed the rest of my drink in one gulp. "It's better if you drink the vervain, even if that means I cannot have any of your delicious blood. If you wear it in a necklace or some other jewelry, it could easily be ripped from you."

"O positive is your favorite." I say and he nodded in agreement with his lips in smirk. They seemed to always be in a smirk or grin don't they? "That's my blood type."

"Yes, I know." Kol chuckled. "I can smell it."

"I couldn't tell the difference." I told him, referring to when I was in Niklaus's body. (Can you believe I have been back for two whole weeks?) The only difference in the smell was when it was in a bag or straight from the source. I couldn't tell blood types apart, blood was blood.

"Not a surprise. You only experienced the hunger for a few days." Kol responded. "You do realize that this is the second time we've talked about this since returning?"

"Dance with me?" I asked in reply, changing the subject completely. After a quick glance at my phone I noticed that we have been sitting here for an hour, it was 11:00.

"Absolutely." Kol purred back. "That's the whole reason I wanted to come here."

The night went on and we drank more and danced to a lot of different songs. I pressed as close as I could to him while we danced. Every time Kol randomly twirled me out and pulled me back into his embrace I let out a giggle.

"I wanna Taser." I slurred to him later. I swayed unsteadily on my feet, completely drunk now. The alcohol was throwing off my equilibrium. We weren't dancing anymore, Kol was sitting at our table but I didn't feel like sitting.

"A what?" Kol blinked.

"You know? Zzzzz." I made the sound effect and stabbed the air with two fingers.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about. What the bloody hell is a Taser?" He seriously didn't know what a Taser was? How could you not know what… Ooohh, I remember him telling me last week that Niklaus "daggered" him in 1913. He is still new-ish to the twenty first century. So weird.

"I have a pocket knife and a small thing of pepper spray in my purse." I informed him with a quick nod of my head, as I continued my slurring voice got more and more excited. "But I don't have a Taser, when I get one I'll let you use it! You'll love it."

"That still doesn't tell me what it is." He chuckled. "I am assuming it's a weapon of some sort."

"So pretty" I mused, my mind already forgetting about the Taser I was just blabbing about. Kol's thin eyelashes were so long. It was completely unfair that he had prettier eyelashes than me.

"If you say so." Kol shrugged, lashes lowering as he looked down at his drink for a moment. A single finger dipped into the amber liquid and swirled it around quickly, creating a tiny tornado. "I personally think swords can be very beautiful. I had one with a golden hilt, the design engraved on it was magnificent. It also had my name on the blade in my mother tongue."

I leaned against the table heavily as I let out a giggly laugh. Dark chocolate eyes drank me in, taking in the view down my shirt my new position gave him.

"You're so random." I giggled. Why was he talking about a sword? Who was even talking about weapons other than him? Nobody. "Hey! You promised you'd teach me a dead voice."

"Dead language, you mean."

"Isn't that what I said?" I say back.

"Which one would you like to learn?" He inquired, but I ignored him. The alcohol made my attention span very short. Keeping one hand on the table to steady myself, I walked around the table to Kol. I tried climbing into his lap and almost busted my ass. Luckily he wrapped his arms around me and helped me up. I pressed my chest against his and started kissing his neck. He tilted his head to give me better access.

"I'm rather sick of being here." He murmured to me. The music was so loud that if I wasn't this close to him, there was no way I would have heard him. "How about we head back to your place?"

"You can drive?" I asked against his neck.

" _Yes_." His answer came out a groan because at that exact moment I bit where his neck met his shoulder. The next thing I knew we were on my black and blue checkered futon. I don't remember the drive home. I was now sitting in his lap with my knees hugging his hips. My lips were a lot sloppier than his as we kissed. I could hold my liquor well enough but Kol beat me. While I was as drunk as a skunk, he was only a bit past tipsy. It was impressive how high his alcohol tolerance was.

"Take it off." I slurred against his lips, my fingers tugged insistently at his shirt.

"You're wish is my command, milady." I opened my eyes to see him giving me a wink and I giggled. Quicker than my eyes could follow he removed his shirt, leaving his chest exposed for my appraisal. I slid back so I was sitting on the edge of his knees. My hands explored his firm abdomen. "I take it you approve?"

"Very much." I slurred, my gaze locked on his muscular torso. I bent down and started kissing and licking his chest. Then the next thing I knew pain stung my knees as I hit my room rug. I had slipped off his lap and onto the floor. My face was pressed into his thighs, nearly his crotch.

"Bloody hell, love." Kol's husky voice chuckled. Strong hands grabbed my arms, pulling me back up. Soft lips were pressed passionately on mine when I was situated in his lap once more. Unfortunately the world went black just then and I passed out before I could kiss him back.

 _DREAM:_

" _Hold on. Mother will be here soon Nik, she'll heal you." Even though the boy wasn't speaking English I understood him perfectly. Every inch of me hurt and I tried staying perfectly still._

" _I am fine Henrik." I murmured. Something tickled in the back of my brain. Whispering that this was wrong, that my name wasn't Nik, and saying that I've never even met anyone named Henrik. But the voice was pushed away as quickly as it appeared._

 _Even though it took monumental effort, I blinked my eyes open and an 8 year old boy came into focus. He had shoulder length wavy hair that was such a dark shade of brown it was nearly black. His big eyes were the exact same shade of brown as his hair and his cheekbones were high on his young face._

" _You don't look fine." He replied, full lips wobbled and big dark eyes filled with tears. "You didn't even do anything wrong that time! Father just started yelling. He's scary when he's angry Nik. I'm sorry he hurt you again."_

" _Shhhh." I quickly tried to sooth. If I were able to, I would have wrapped my arms around him. I hated that my littlest brother was so distraught. Seeing as I couldn't move without agony shooting through every limb, I had to settle for comforting him with only my words. "Father was only trying to teach me better fighting skills. He didn't mean to scare you. It honestly looks worse than it feels."_

" _Don't lie to me Nik." He sighed sadly._

" _Kol told me you've been working on something." I said as lightly and teasingly as I could, changing the subject to a happier one. Henrik eyed me for a moment, a knowing look on his face. Of course_ _he_ _knew what I was trying to do, he might be young but that didn't mean he was stupid. "Can I see what it is?"_

" _Kol told me he wouldn't say anything." Henrik pouted, his forehead crinkled._

" _And you believed him?" I reply, ignoring the pain that went through my chest when it vibrated with my chuckle. Kol was many things but above all the second youngest Mikaelson boy was mischievous. "So? Can I see?"_

" _Fine." He agreed after a few moments of thought. He sped off and returned just as quickly. His little fist was clenched shut and a deep blush was now on his tan cheeks. "I was making it for you. I finished it up earlier but I didn't like the way it turned out. It wasn't very good and I wanted to make you another one but…."_

" _Rik." I interrupted softly. His head was bowed and he looked up at me through his dark lashes. Nearly black hair fell into his little face. "I am sure you did brilliantly. I love everything you make me. Let me see, hmmm?"_

 _He bit his lip and nodded, his eyes were nervous as he opened his hand. There in his palm was a wooden ring. It was jagged and looked like it would be too big for me. The imperfections made me love it all the more. To me the ring was beautiful._

" _Put it on me." I requested causing his head to shoot up in surprise._

" _Really? You like it?" Henrik's young face was hopeful._

" _Of course I do. Don't be ridiculous, little brother."_


	24. Chapter 24

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry in advance for any errors.**

* * *

I was pleasantly surprised to wake up without a hangover or even a little headache, I was sure I drank more yesterday then I did last time. I arched my back, hearing several cracks as I did so, and let out a loud yawn. I didn't try to fight the grogginess that clouded my mind, I let myself wake up as slowly as my body wanted. That was until the memory of the dream flashed vividly in my mind. Then I bolted upright with wide green eyes. I remember everything about the dream and my little- I mean _Niklaus's_ little brother. I looked down at my slender hand and half expected to see a man's hand with a jagged wooden ring circling my left pointer finger. My dream ended before Henrik put the ring on me- I mean _him_ , but somehow I knew that's where Niklaus used to wear it. I could feel it deep in my bones.

The child's face flashed in my mind's eye; his tanned skin, high prominent cheekbones, full lips, dark hair and eyes that matched. He looked younger than he was, but I knew he had been alive for 8 winters in that dream. He was such an adorable and sweet little thing. I remember the soft but intelligent look in his big eyes. I remember how upset it made him to see his older brother so hurt. I remember how irked he was to hear that Kol told Niklaus he was crafting something, when he specifically said that he wouldn't. I couldn't help but wonder what happened when the little boy confronted Kol about it.

Our souls switching back and forth was clearly the reason for the dream. I thought the witches fixed Niklaus and me, but I guess a connection still lingers in-between us. What we did was not ordinary possession, so clearly it's going to have side effects that ordinary possession wouldn't. Like the fact that I kept my accent and Nik kept his. I heard that anytime Niklaus experienced possession before, he had the accent of the person he was inhabiting.

How many memories of his am I going to get? If I get another one, will it be in two weeks again? And the most important question, the question that had dread and horror building inside of me, what memory did Niklaus get of mine? I glanced around my room and was pleased to see my purse on my nightstand. I reached for it, noticing I was still in the clothes from last night, and rummaged around for my phone. Then I swore out loud when it was dead. With frustration simmering in my veins, I plugged my phone up and hoped it charged quickly. I _needed_ to talk to Niklaus. In the meantime I will freshen up my appearance and look to see if Kol fell asleep on my couch.

I turned on the light and sat down at my wooden vanity. Then I wiped off the mascara and eyeliner that was smudged around my eyes. The moment I brushed my ebony hair back and bared my neck, something caught my eye in the mirror. I lift my hand and lightly touch the two red puncture wounds in shock. They felt strange under my fingertips and almost looked like two beestings. Kol's bite was very clean and I had no recollection of it happening. He must have done it while I was unconscious. I can't go out in public with this on my neck, I'll have to get him to heal it before work tonight.

After I finished my inspection and changed into deep red yoga pants, a light grey lacy bra and underwear ensemble, and a tight white tank top, I cautiously walked to my bedroom door. As I did, I told myself I wasn't dressed like this because I knew it made my ass and chest look phenomenal. I also didn't chose red because I remember it being Kol's favorite color. My sister told me that the reason I was so curvaceous was because I was stingy and didn't leave any ass and cleavage for her. The flaw in her logic being SHE was the older one, she refuses to acknowledge that flaw though. She insist the reason that her curves were "tiny" and mine were "every man's wet dream" was all my fault. Seriously, those were her exact words. She says she has the figure of a stick but that was stupid. My sister was gorgeous. Her willowy figure suited her perfectly and she rocked it. She was far better looking than I was in my opinion.

 _You're doing it again, love._ I heard Kol's smooth British voice in my head, chastising me in an amused tone. It caused me to shake my thoughts off and open my bedroom door. My thoughts really run away from me in irrelevant directions, don't they? With my heart stuttering nervously I peeked my head out. Most of me wanted to see him in there but a part of me didn't. I was embarrassed that not only did I slip off his lap and onto the floor, not sexy at all, but I also passed out in the middle of making out with him.

The breath left my lungs when I saw him sprawled out on my futon sleeping. I walked further into the room slowly and eyed him with fascination. Kol was on his stomach with one leg and arm dangling off the side. The other knee was slightly bent and his face rested on his left arm. Dark lashes cast small shadows on his cheeks and his full lips were slightly parted. His face was completely relaxed and peaceful. He was so cute when he was sleeping, even if that position didn't look very comfortable. He should have turned the futon into a bed.

I could see his eyes moving a little under his closed lids. What was he dreaming about? I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't resist the urge to reach down and brush his hair out of his face. Unfortunately the look of peace vanished and he snapped up. Bulging dark veins slithered around red and black eyes. Before I could move away or even let out a gasp, a hand was cutting off my air flow. A snarl ripped past sneering lips and I saw fangs flash into view. It took a second but then recognition softened his expression and his features morphed back.

"Holy shit." I coughed when he released me, rubbing my sore throat.

"I forgot where I was for a moment." Kol's voice was rough with sleep and he sat back down. Dark chocolate eyes looked up at me apologetically. "You startled me."

" _I_ startled _you_?" I couldn't help but repeat incredulously. Kol blinked heavily and ran his long fingers through messy brunette hair.

"I didn't mean to attack you." He answered around a yawn. "It was a reflex."

"A reflex that nearly snapped my neck." I retorted. Kol didn't have a problem playfully apologizing but it seems he will avoid giving a serious one. He worded it apologetically and his eyes seemed sorry, but he wouldn't actually say the words. "A kiss would have been a hell of a better wake up greeting than nearly murdering me."

"It would have been." Kol agreed as the apologetic look was replaced with an amused one. "It's your own fault the morning didn't go that way, maybe you should think about that next time you startle me."

"Way to paint me as the bad guy." I snorted, walking toward the kitchen. I am starving and my mouth felt like the Sahara desert.

"Way to act like the victim when I am clearly the one wronged." He quipped and I made sure to roll my eyes at him before grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. The cold liquid did wonders for my sore throat. "You know what my favorite part of last night was?"

I had reached for the cereal and began pouring, but I paused at his words and gave him a suspicious look. I expected him to mock me for my lack of grace or being a tease for passing out. Maybe even taunt me about how enthusiastically I worshiped his abs with my lips and tongue. That wasn't what came out of those pretty lips of his though.

"The ride home." He said simply and my suspicion grew. I finished pouring my cereal as I waited for the other shoe to drop. But even after pouring my cereal and milk, making a glass of apple juice, and sitting beside him on the futon he still didn't elaborate. He just sat there casually and turned his attention to picking at his nails.

"Why the ride home?" I asked, exasperated at his dramatics.

He looked over to me, the left side of his mouth quirking up in a crooked grin. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I inquired, his expression made me feel uneasy. What did I do? I don't remember the 40 minute drive back to my apartment or making our way up to my floor. In my memory, one second we are talking about going home and the next we were on the futon making out.

"I knew you wouldn't." He told me delightedly as I ate my cereal like it was the last thing I would ever eat. Not very lady-like but I was _starving_. "I asked for a repeat when we came through the front door and you had already forgotten."

"A repeat of what, Kol?" Annoyance colored my tone as I eyed him warily. "Dragging it out isn't necessary."

"Oh come now." He tutted. "Of course it's necessary."

"Kol." I demanded.

"What do the kids call it today?" He mused, tapping his chin with a single finger. A memory flickered in my brain, Kol taunting me about the last time I was drunk. He told me he thought I was a second away from putting my hands in his pants and how _scandalous_ it was. I insisted I wouldn't have, but internally I wasn't so sure. Kol didn't look like he believed me either. A light blush stained my cheeks and Kol grinned wider seeing it. "Ah yes, now I remember. While I was driving, trying to get us safely to your apartment, you gave me a delightful BJ. I do adore the amusing slang of today. Don't you?"

"You're lying." I accused, my blush darkened dramatically. I've made out in various different ways and places. I even stuck my hand down Rodger's underwear while half naked once in the heat of the moment mid make-out. But that's the farthest we ever got in the sexual department. I might have felt a man's crotch before with my bare hand but I've never actually seen a man completely naked, let alone given one a blow job.

"You said it was the first time you've ever done that." Kol grinned, clearly enjoying watching me squirm. "Three times you asked if I enjoyed it. After I insisted that I enjoyed it very much, you made me promise _twice_ that you were good."

I put my hands over my flaming cheeks and all I could say in response was, "You're lying."

"And you _were_ good, even if you were rather sloppy. But practice does make perfect." He purred to me, caressing his own thighs. I punched him in the shoulder causing him to let out a loud bark of laughter. "Perhaps it was the alcohol making you sloppy. Why don't you try it sober and we can see?"

"I don't think so."

Kol's lower lip jutted out in a pout at my response. "Not even after nearly making me crash?"

"No." I said, my lips threatened to curve up in an amused smile. Kol's pout deepened and he looked away from me with an exaggerated sigh of disappointment. Kol's phone beeped loudly at that moment and I couldn't help but be a little jealous. How does his phone still have a charge?

"It was Jeremy." He informed me, a smile slowly crawled across his face. "He was asking about my sister."

"You're an ass." I reply but I couldn't hold back my inappropriate chuckle. Kol's fake backstory is that he grew up in London with his parents and older sister, Keli. Jeremy's parents and his older sister Elena were in a car crash, the car went over a bridge and his parents drowned. Elena was the only one to survive. So Kol told him that his parents and his sister were in a flashflood not long after his family moved to the States last year. Kol was at a friend's house and hadn't been with them. His parents didn't survive but _miraculously_ his older sister did. Unfortunately poor Keli has been in a coma ever since. His sister is still in a hospital in North Caroline but Kol moved to Denver because he couldn't stand being there anymore, too many memories. He still pays the monthly bill though. Last week Kol told Jeremy that there was some improvement and he thinks Keli might wake up soon. "How is your fake sister doing?"

"A lot better, thanks for asking." He grinned, typing away on his phone. After he sent his message he looked at me with fake devastation. "Unfortunately I don't think I will be able to keep paying the hospital bill. Poor Keli might be dead this time next month."

"You're a dick." I laughed. I didn't want to find it funny, it was mean of Kol to use Jeremy's tragedy against him to garner sympathy. I guess I am not as good of a person as I thought I was. I should be seriously scolding him, not encouraging him by finding it funny. The sound of Kol receiving another text message caused me to slide closer to him curiously.

"He asked how much money I need." He laughed. "Then he said Carlyne and Dirk would be happy to help out."

"You better not take their money." I tell him. While I did mean it, I was still amused by Kol's antics.

Kol did say no but then Jeremy thought he was being proud and started insisting. The more Jeremy insisted, the more Kol chucked.

"This is always fun." He announced.

"What? Manipulating people into caring for you with the intent of stabbing them in the back later?" I asked. While I did say it disapprovingly, I also said it with an attitude that was half-playful. I couldn't help but feel pity for Jeremy. He really thought Kol was a genuine friend. I'm glad I am not the one on the bad end of Kol's manipulation.

"Yes." He admitted with a wicked grin. I shook my head and mentally repeated, _you're a dick._

"There's something I wanted to tell you before I get my phone. It should be charged enough to turn on now" I told him instead. Kol's amusement faded at my serious tone. "Last night I got a memory of Niklaus's."

"You what?" Kol blinked.

"I felt what he felt." I say back. "I saw and thought, what he saw and thought. I _was_ Niklaus. I need to call him, I need to know what memory of mine he dreamt about."

"What did you see?" He wondered curiously, dark chocolate eyes watched me intently.

"I saw Henrik. He was the younger brother that died wasn't he? He was the reason your mother turned y'all?"

"He was. What happened in your dream? What specifically did you experience?"

I didn't want to get into all of it right now, I was itching to get to my phone and call Niklaus. So I told Kol I would tell him after Niklaus and I talked. Then I rushed to my room and tried turning on my phone. To my utter relief it worked, my phone was only on 20% now but that was enough. I could keep my phone hooked up and it won't die while we talked. It seems like Niklaus had the same thought process I did when he woke up. I had 4 missed calls from him.

"Why haven't you answered your phone?" Niklaus demanded as soon as he picked up. "I called you four bloody times."

"My phone died." I snapped back, not liking his rudeness. Being a dick really runs in the family. "So calm your tits."

I heard Kol chuckle behind me at my wording and it helped calm my temper slightly.

"What did you see?" Niklaus and I asked simultaneously.

"You first." I insisted.

"I hardly think so." He rebutted causing me to let out an annoyed sigh.

"Niklaus." I said impatiently. Is he seriously going to be difficult?

"Zorra, I am in no mood for this. Tell me what you saw."


	25. Chapter 25

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Thanks everyone for the support. It makes my day.**

* * *

"Henrik." I told him impatiently, wanting to explain quickly so he will tell me what he dreamt about. Niklaus is annoyingly stubborn. "Father, I mean your father, roughed you up earlier and Henrik was worried about you. Y'all had a conversation. You lied to comfort him, it didn't work. So I, am mean you, changed the topic and it turned out he made you a ring. He was upset that Kol told you he was making something when he promised not to. It was a cute ring and that was that. Now can you please just tell me what you saw?"

"That's all?" Niklaus seemed relieved. I am sure he was imagining the worst. Out of the 1,000 years' worth of memories in that brain of his, there are more private and personal ones I could have seen and experienced.

"Yes. Now what did you see?"

"You're not leaving anything out?" Niklaus pushed.

"No dammit." I snapped. Speaking of personal memories. There are a many memories that I would rather die than have anyone other than my sister know. Especially a man I've only had a hand full of conversations with. "Tell me what you saw!"

"I thought I heard someone laugh in the background a moment ago. Kol is with you I assume? Trust me sweetheart, you don't want to have this conversation with someone else listening in."

"Be vague then." I demanded. The dread that settled in my gut earlier, grew heavier at his words.

"College professor." He complied. My light green eyes widened and my cheeks burned hot.

"How much did you see?"

"Quite a bit I am afraid." Niklaus's tone was both amused and pitying. I haven't thought about him since college. I refused to. I also made my sister swear that she would never bring him up again, he never existed and neither did what happened. I made a complete fool of myself. We were never romantically involved, but boy did I have the biggest crush on him. Sure I noticed cute boys in high school, but I was never boy-crazy. I had no desire for a boyfriend. The biggest date I had in high school was prom. I went with Damien Faith. We had a fantastic time. Haven't heard from him since the goodbye's we exchanged at graduation though.

Anyway, focusing back on the point. At the college Professor James taught many of the classes I needed for my degree. He was so passionate about computers and web design. Gorgeous too, let me tell you. He had curly golden brown hair and his short lashes framed eyes that were a beautiful shade of blue. He always had scruff going down his strong jaw and around his lips. He was in his late 40's when I first met him (now he must be in his early 50's) but he looked younger than that. He had the lithe but muscular build that I adore (Niklaus and Kol both have that build). He wasn't tall like Kol though, on the contrary he was actually short for a guy. He had the cutest personality but god awful fashion sense. My attraction and crush hit me like a punch in the face the first day I stepped foot into his class. Freshmen year I took typical core classes and I didn't have _him_ until sophomore year. I was kind of dismissive toward cute guys before then. Never paid them an extraordinary amount of attention. I only had two dates in my freshmen year of college and they weren't anything special. I went a little crazy when I met Professor James: looked up his personal information online, always took way more time on my appearance than I should have the days I had him, I was the first one to get to class and the last to leave, I talked his ear off before and after class, emailed him all the time with questions about the work that I already knew the answers too, and honestly stalked the poor man a little.

During one of her quick visits Crystal actually got to meet him. She mocked me for the big googly eyes I gave him, along with the cringe worthy flirting I did when we spotted him in the hallway. I didn't realize how uncomfortable I was making him until early junior year, he called me into his office. He wasn't mean about it or anything, he was honestly really sweet and tried to be gentle, but you can imagine my humiliation. Even though he never treated me differently than any other student, before _or_ after our talk, it still made class uncomfortable for me.

A month after "the talk" I met Rodger and you know how that ended. I got a friend of mine that was of age to buy me lots of alcohol and bring it to my dorm room, that I had to myself, after I lost my temper and kicked both Rodgers's ass and his whore's (I was 20 years old at the time, close enough to being 21 that it was annoying). I watched horror movies while I drank and imagined that every guy getting murdered was my cheating ex-boyfriend and every girl was the woman he was screwing.

Unfortunately, one of the personal things I looked up about my sexy professor was his number. Before that day I never called him, but you know how I get toward the men I am attracted to when I am drunk. I called him and left many inappropriate voicemails. Humiliating. Why do I always act like that when I like a man? Why? Tell me why. Why must I humiliate myself? Why do really attractive men make me crazy?

"Why did I get a simple memory and you got a humiliating one?" I say back after a minute of silence. "That's hardly fair."

"If it makes you feel better, I would prefer it if you hadn't experience the one you did." Niklaus responded. "It was personal."

"But not _embarrassing_." I retorted. "We'll talk more about this later, okay? I'll call you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow." He agreed and then we both hung up.

"That was interesting." Kol commented and I turned to face him. "What's so embarrassing about your college professor? Did you have an affair with him to improve your grades?"

"No." I scoffed back. I really did give him the impression I was a slut, didn't I?

"Was the scoff because you're a virgin? That doesn't mean anything. There are plenty of other amorous activities besides sex, you know that."

"I didn't have an affair of any kind with my professor, Kol." I insisted, punching his chest when I walked past him and back into the living room. Then I added, "I never told you I was a virgin."

"I can smell it." He responded smugly.

"Of course you can." I rolled my eyes and walked to the futon. When I sat down Kol sat beside me, our knees brushed against each other.

"What happened with your dear professor then?" His deep brown eyes looked at me intently.

"You seriously think I am going to answer that?" I snorted. Not happening. He would mock me for it for the rest of eternity. _Literally_.

"I haven't given you your vervain yet." He pointed out. "I could compel it out of you."

"I could end your life," I said back, "and since you're a freak of nature I could do it _repeatedly._ "

"We wouldn't want that." Kol laughed, understandably not the slightest bit intimidated by my words. I am not a 1,000 year old hybrid anymore, Kol's strength and reflexes trump that of a human woman.

"Henrik did confront you about breaking your promise, didn't he?" I wondered curiously a few minutes later.

"Naturally."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I promised not to tell anyone he was making a ring, and I kept my word. I never told Niklaus _what_ Henrik was making."

"That's annoying." I chuckled, Kol _would_ find a loophole to get on his little brothers nerves. He likes being obnoxious.

"Henrik thought so too."

He spent another 2 hours with me before leaving to see Jeremy. I made sure Kol gave me some blood before he left. He bit into his wrist and pressed it firmly to my mouth. The taste of it was nothing like how it was when I was still a hybrid. I was very disappointed with the flavor, it was gross. Kol enjoyed the experience a lot more than I did, he moaned in my ear while I sucked. Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for me, he heals fast so I didn't have to stand the taste for too long. Kol also left me a zip lock bag full of crushed vervain on my counter. He told me to drink a pinch or two a day. When I ran out he wanted me to let him know so he could get more for me. On his way out the door he turned to me with a smirk and said, "One way or another I _will_ find out what happened with your professor, love."

"No you won't" I automatically replied, and I really hope he didn't. At least not for a long while.

"We'll see." Kol taunted me before closing the door behind himself.

On my way to work that evening I got a text from my sister. It's the 13th of June now. My sister's birthday is on the 15th and mine is the 18th. Crystal was insisting we celebrate next weekend. She wanted to go out to dinner and have a double date. I also got a text from Jeremy saying how excited he was school was ending for the summer soon, the 20th is the last day. Why the school would make them come on a Monday is beyond me. What's the point when they didn't have to go any other day that week? They should make the last day this Friday. I told Jeremy that and he completely agreed. That night while I worked a slight tugging, aching sensation started behind my naval. It was annoying and didn't feel like an ordinary belly ache at all, but I ignored it.

When I got off of work at Longhorns Monday at 5:00, I called Niklaus. The slight tugging sensation was worse now. It felt like a fishhook was buried behind my naval and was yanking. It was harder to ignore now than it was last night.

"Hello sweetheart." He greeted neutrally. The tugging in my belly jerked harshly at his voice and I winced. What on earth is happening now? Damn witches and their rituals.

"Do you feel that?" I asked. "Please tell me you don't."

"I don't feel a thing, especially not that infernal yanking in my stomach." He quipped and I swore. "Don't worry. Rebekah and Elijah are very close to finding the two that did this. Everything will be fine. Just ignore the feeling the best you can. I think it's trying to force us together."

"Luckily we're states apart then." I reply. "Nothing good could come of being around each other if that's what it's wanting."

"Agreed."

"Tell me about your dream." I request. "I need to know specifically what you saw."

"I… You were driving to see your boyfriend. I just got off… you just got off work and wanted to surprise him. You told him earlier the day before you wouldn't be able to come over because of homework, but you got all of it done quicker than you thought you would. You were so excited to see him, but then the second you walked in you heard the noises. He lived in a small apartment and the door to his bedroom was open. You knew he kept a bat behind the couch so you grabbed it and went to his room. Neither one of them noticed you entering. I remember seeing red and I started beating the crap out of them with the bat. I was screaming and swearing at them both, ignoring whatever bullshit they were saying. I remember how betrayed and murderously angry you were. You refused to let yourself cry though. You called your friend Ashley and she snuck alcohol into your dorm. I don't know what movie you watched first but I know the second horror movie you watched was Texas Chainsaw Massacre. It was amusing how you imaged Rodger and the woman getting murdered repeatedly while you watched it. By the middle of that movie, and two and a half bottles of cherry vodka later, you were completely intoxicated. Your mind drifted to your Professor James and I saw everything you adored about him. Then I processed to experience the many voicemails you left him. They were very descriptive. I am sure Kol appreciates how wonderful you are with dirty talk."

"Your dream was longer than mine." I sulked as I drove to my apartment, my cheeks blushed a dark pink but I ignored my embarrassment. "Why did you see more than I did?"

"No idea sweetheart. For the record though, I was very impressed with your reaction to his infidelity. You made him sorry he was ever unfaithful to you." Niklaus did sound impressed, and he also sounded slightly amused. "That was the second time I've witnessed your wrath."

"Seriously?!" I blurted before I could stop myself, glaring harshly at a yellow truck. "Next time use your blinker, that's what's it there for! To indicate which direction you're going in so I don't wreck! I hate people sometimes. I really do."

"I don't think they heard you." A British voice teased into my ear.

"Of course she did, and I bet next time she'll use her blinker."

* * *

 **I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Niklaus." I couldn't help but groan, rubbing my stomach absentmindedly. I opened the oven and took out the crescent rolls. It was 5:20 Tuesday morning, June the 15th. It's supposed to be 70 degrees today and tonight it was going to be 50. Odd weather for June after living in California. It was so hot this time of year there. The high in Fresno in June is 94. Georgia on the other hand can have some serious bipolar weather, well where I am from it can anyway. One day it can be 90 and then the next it can drop to 65. Weather can be all over the place, hail, rain, snow, and a drought all in one week. Alright that might be exaggerating a little bit, but only a little bit.

I looked up the typical weather for Denver and in July it is going to get hot. Up in the high 80's, maybe even in the 90's. In the day time anyway, the nights are usually cool here, even in the summer. A few days ago it dropped to almost 35 degrees when the sun set. Crazy huh? I mean dang, it's JUNE. I kept my thoughts bouncing around and busy as I cooked. Overnight the pain in my stomach climbed to an almost unbearable level. Which made me happy I agreed to have breakfast with Crystal and her new boyfriend Thomas this morning before work. I needed a distraction. She called after I got off the phone with Niklaus. This was the conversation we had:

"I thought you wanted Kol and me to have a double date with y'all this weekend?" I had asked. "Why would you want me to meet him tomorrow morning?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to fully appreciate my Thomas's gorgeousness if your boyfriend was there. I can't WAIT until you see him."

"Kol's not my boyfriend." I remember not being able to help that knee jerk reply. Then I continued with, "And you realize how weird you're being right?"

"Weird?! It's not weird! How can you soak in his good looks with Kol there without it being awkward? I am sure he wouldn't enjoy seeing your jaw drop."

"I'm sure I'll be able to control myself."

My sister can have some very odd tastes in men sometimes. I am not expecting Thomas to be THAT good looking. I am sure she is exaggerating or he's one of those men that only she would find gorgeous. Like her last little fling, Jeffery.

"You say that now, but just wait!" She sounded so sure and so proud that I hadn't been able to stop myself from snorting.

Niklaus's face flashed in my mind, interrupting memory lane. I cringed when the pain in my stomach SCREAMED at me to call and beg him to get over here so the pain would stop. My jaw locked and I mixed cheese into the grits on the stove. I am not calling him. The witches aren't going to win. I can do this. I had practice dealing with physical pain. This isn't the worst I have ever felt, but I had to admit it was pretty bad. It wasn't too bad at first but every day the pain climbs higher and higher. Scratch that, every _hour_ it gets worse.

" _I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed. Get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath. And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy._ " I started singing The Monster by Eminem featuring Rihanna. The best way to ignore the pain is to not obsess over it. Thinking about it only makes it worse. " _I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek. Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey. Wanted to receive attention for my music. Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me. For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways. Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated. When I blew; see, but it was confusing. 'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf. Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!). Hit the lottery, oh wee. But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet._ "

I was so focused on the song and finishing breakfast that I jumped out of my skin when I heard knocking. I turned off the grits and put the eggs on a large plate before going to the door. I peeked through the peephole and was confused when only Crystal was standing there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted when I opened the door and I hugged her tightly. Then I asked, "Didn't you say he was picking you up this morning?"

A wide grin stretched across her face and she hurried in. "He did. I told him I left my phone in the car so he could make an entrance."

"How does he even put up with you?"

She gestured to herself. "He can't resist the heaven that is my magnificent body."

"Your modesty is awe inspiring."

"I get that a lot."

I laughed. "Shut up and go sit down."

She shimmied her hips dramatically as she made her way to a barstool. I slapped her on the ass and that made her wiggle her hips even more.

"See? Even you can't resist my lusciousness." She said suggestively as she sat her purse down on the counter. I started getting the plates and cups from the cabinets.

"You made it weird. Why did you have to make it weird?" I scoffed at her.

Niklaus voice entered my brain but I couldn't make out any words. It made me drop the cup I was holding and it shattered all over the kitchen floor. I rubbed my stomach with a groan. I hate witches.

"Zorra!" All the playfulness was gone. "Move out of the way, I'll clean this up. What happened? What's wrong?"

Tears pricked my eyes as I told her a half truth. I hate keeping such important secrets from her. "My stomach, it's been giving me trouble for a couple of days now."

"Maybe you should lay down." She caressed my cheek and then gently pushed me in the opposite direction.

"I'm fine." I tried to smile, guilt twisted deeper at her gentle affection and concerned eyes. Would it be so horrible to tell her the truth? I was trying to keep her safe from the vampires, werewolves, hybrids, and witches. But how many movies and books end badly because the person had the same line of thinking as me? Maybe her not knowing is more dangerous than if she knew the truth. Knowledge is power, right?

I've hardly seen her since we switched back. Which made it easier to keep the secret after lying about what happened, but the longer I go without telling her the more I hate it. I want to tell her everything so she can laugh about it, ask a million questions, and be completely weird about the whole thing. She has always been my confidant. I don't think I can keep this from her for much longer. I would hate it if she kept it from me, if the roles were reversed.

"Go to the couch." She ordered sternly. All silliness was gone and she was instantly the woman that was the closest thing I have ever had to a real mother.

"Yes ma'am." I responded. I always called her ma'am when she took that tone. Sometimes we were best friends and equals. Then other times we were like mother and daughter. Our relationship had many different faces and levels.

"Have you taken anything for the pain?" She asked, rushing to get the broom.

"No." I replied, not elaborating. Advil won't help and neither would Tylenol. I watched as my older sister started sweeping up the glass. "You know I can help clea..."

Knocking interrupted my sentence. I went to get up and answer it, causing Crystal to glare at me.

"I'm not an invalid you know." I say to her, but I did sit back down. "It's only a little stomach pain. It's your birthday, you should be the one on the futon relaxing."

"I know you." She retorted, going to the door. "Just like I know it's more than that. You seized up and dropped that cup. Does that sound like it's _only a little stomach pain_?"

"You're overreacting."

"Shut up." She said back, then she opened the door with a smile. "Hey baby."

"I tried to find it, I looked everywhere in that damn car." Thomas's deep voice said back, annoyed yet apologetic. He sounded like he was from Boston. Thomas dropped the "r" at the end of car and it sounded like "cah."

He walked into my apartment and I blinked. Well holy crap. He _was_ gorgeous. His white-blond hair was short and he had dark eyes. The contrast was beautiful. He had a strong jaw and even though his cheekbones were low, it suited him. Thomas was average height and had VERY broad shoulders. His body wasn't my type, with biceps the size of Texas and muscles on muscles, but I couldn't help but blink again. While I would never sleep with a guy with that body type, it was simply too much, I didn't mind just looking. Instead of seeming like he was on too many steroids, this Thomas pulled the look off well.

"It's okay, I actually found it in my purse. Sorry, I meant to text you."

I wanted to roll my eyes at her words, my lips twitched. I rubbed my stomach subconsciously but the distraction that was my sister helped with the pain. She was so ridiculous.

"As long as you found it." Relief smoothed out his crinkled forehead. Crystal kissed his cheek and then pushed him in the direction of the Livingroom.

"Hello, I'm Zorra." I greeted amused.

"Thomas." He nodded, sitting beside me once he reached the futon. I felt like if he moved the wrong way he'd crush me flat. "How are you?"

His accent and the fast way he spoke made it sound like, "hahwahya."

"I'm good, how are you?" I automatically replied. I'm a sucker for an accent and his Boston one was cute.

"Just fine, thanks."

"I'll admit, you weren't what I was expecting at all." I confessed after a slight pause.

Thomas raised his almost white eyebrows. "What were you expecting?"

"Not you." I replied honestly. Then a streak of mischief went down my spine. "My sister usually has very odd taste men..."

"I do not." Crystal snapped from the kitchen.

I ignored her. "But look at you, you're actually handsome."

"Thank you?" He looked like he couldn't decide whether or not that was a complement.

"Crystal didn't describe you right at all." I continued straight faced, hiding the amusement I felt. "I don't know why she made it seem like you were average and dull."

"Zorra!" My sister scolded. "She's lying, don't listen to her Thomas."

"She even said you were tall, but I guess that was wishful thinking on her part. She likes them _really_ tall, you know. I guess she settles for your average height because you're muscular."

That was my payback for what she did when she met Kol.

"Don't listen to her." Crystal repeated. My sister didn't actually prefer men really tall. If they are too tall she finds it off putting. Like me and men that were too bulky and had a chest full of thick hair. She tried to throw a spoon at me but missed. It hit the wall above my head with a bang.

"I didn't know that. You know what she said about you?" Thomas asked me. I gave him a curious and amused look. "She said you were sweet and shy. I guess that was wishful thinking on her part though. I guess she settles for you because, well what choice does she have? Can't choose family."

"HA!" Crystal said triumphantly.

I grinned at tapped his Texas sized bicep. "I like you, Tommy."

"I'd prefer it if you just called me Thomas."

"Good to know Tommy."

Despite my teasing, I honestly was expecting him to be tall. Why did she say would _climb him like a tree_? That's usually what you say about a guy when he's tall.

By 6:30 we were done with breakfast and the dishes were rinsed out and put in the dishwasher. That included the spoon Crystal threw at me. Thomas was currently using my bathroom before they left. Being the manager, Crystal worked liked a dog. She had to be at the Grocery store today by 7:30 to open and she would be there until closing time. Thomas was going to take her back to her house to get her car. Why did she ask Thomas to pick her up if she needed her car? The answer was easy, she was just weird. Sometimes my sister really did the most.

"What did I tell you? Is he gorgeous or is he gorgeous?" Crystal nudged me in arm and wiggled her eyebrows. "Aren't you glad you got to meet him without Kol here?"

"He's too bulky for my tastes, but I'll admit he is easy on the eyes. He's miles better than Jeffery that's for sure."

She shot me a glare. "There was nothing wrong with Jeffery!"

"Except that he was hideous inside and out."

"He was not! Why do you _always_ say that?!" Crystal hissed the words at me through her teeth. Thomas walked out of the bathroom before I could respond.

"I enjoyed breakfast, you're a great cook." He told me kindly. It made me like him even more. I love getting complemented on my cooking.

"Thanks. Sorry you had to get up so early."

"You don't need to apologize." He replied with a dismissive wave of a hand. "I enjoy waking up early."

I crinkled my nose. I wake up early a lot, but I never _enjoy_ it. "Really? Why?"

"Nobody's perfect." Crystal shrugged and I snorted amused.

They didn't stay long after that. We exchanged goodbyes and my sister made me promise to go to the doctor if my pain got worse. I wasn't going to but I told her I would anyway, to sooth her worries. Then we both promised to exchange birthday presents this weekend. I had to be at work at nine, so I took a quick nap before getting ready. Traffic was on my side today, which was good, and customers were in a generous tipping mood. I threw myself into my work so I wouldn't think about the pain in my stomach. Thoughts of Niklaus would force themselves into the forefront of my brain at inopportune times however, and it would throw me off my rhythm. On my lunch break I got a text from Kol.

 **SexyAF: Do you believe in karma? Because I know some good karma-sutra positions.** The text made me laugh. I enjoyed this little ritual of ours.

 **Me: The longer we know each other the dirtier your pick up lines get.**

 **SexyAF: Are you complaining? ;-)**

I decided to follow his example and send a dirty one right back to him. It's always easier to have the nerve do to things like that over a text or if I'm drunk.

 **Me: No. lol. You know what would make your face look better? My legs wrapped around it.**

I blush a little as I sent it. I wondered what his reply was going to be. But I didn't get a chance to see because my lunch break ended and I had to go back to work. After what felt like 20 hours 5:00 finally rolled around. I eagerly looked at my phone but Kol never replied to my text.

"See you tomorrow." Mia, a fellow waitress, chirped with a friendly smile. Her long blond hair was in a high ponytail and eyelids were decorated with glittery eyeshadow. "Hope you feel better."

"I hope so too. See you tomorrow." I smiled back before continuing my journey to my car. Mia was a sweet girl and always looked at the bright side but she was also a little too pacifistic.

On my way home I stopped by a jewelry store. There was only one register and I talked to the lady behind it. The manager wasn't there today, but I gave her my resume anyway and the same little speech I've given to many other stores. She promised to put the resume on the manager's desk and talk to him when she saw him next. I wasn't expecting to actually here back from him but I gave it my best effort anyway.

On the way out a necklace caught my eye. It was a five and a half inch sword on a long thick chain. The hilt of it was gold and engraved to look like a sleeping dragon was curled around it. I found myself drifting toward it. It reminded me of something Kol said the other night at Beta. _I personally think swords can be very beautiful. I had one with a golden hilt, the design engraved on it was magnificent. It also had my name on the blade in my mother tongue._ I still don't remember how the conversation turned in that direction but the urge to buy this for him was hard to ignore.

"Hey Rosette?" I called. "How much for this sword necklace?"

"$250 including tax." She immediately replied and I cringed. That was more than I was hoping it would be. I am a waitress and a bartender, does it look like I can go around and throw money away on a 250 dollar necklace? I thought about what my balance currently was in my account. I calculated my bills, how much money I usually made in tips, and how much my paychecks would be. I still had to factor in gas and groceries. Luckily Kol bought my drinks the other night despite me insisting I could do it. Most of my savings were spent on the apartment and my car when I had to replace my damn water pump. I bit my lip and stared at the beautiful necklace. I only had so much wiggle room each month to spend on frivolous crap. $250 was too much. "Would you like me to ring that up for you miss?"

"Yes." I spoke, unable to resist. I could hear my bank account screaming that I was being stupid. I dug around for my credit card instead of my debit. _This is a horrible idea, Zorra. You really shouldn't buy it._ But I didn't listen to myself and handed my card over anyway.

"Will that be all for you this evening?" Rosette questioned. I nodded. There was no way I was buying anything else. "Then I hope you have a wonderful day."

"You too." I murmured back. The first thing I did when I got home was put the necklace in my nightstand. Then I unloaded the dishwasher, cooked some dinner, reloaded the dishwasher, and changed uniforms.

At work the stomach pain was my every other thought. Fix a drink, _stomach pain_ , smile and chitchat, _Niklaus please end the pain_ , fix another drink, _how much longer is this going to go on for_ , listen to customers babble, and _man I hate witches_. It was hard to believe that at first it was an easy to ignore ach. Now it was unbearable. I was so happy when I got back home. There was no way I was getting to sleep on my own, so I took some meds and hoped they worked.

BANG! The sound caused me to shoot up wide eyed just when I started dozing off. My hand went to my stomach and a hard jerk forced me out of my bed. BANG! Someone was knocking way too hard on my front door. Dread settled in my bones as I walked out of my room against my will. I knew who it was. The magic knew he was near, it made the yanking and the agony worse. The same thing happened when I heard his voice on the phone. BANG!

"Don't break my door!" I snarled walking past the Livingroom. When I flung the door open, I hoped beyond hope that I was wrong. Unfortunately I wasn't. Niklaus stood in the hallway looking utterly disheveled. His blue eyes were open but unfocused, like the lights were on but nobody was home. Another hard yank forced me forward and I slammed against his chest. As soon as we touched the pain in my stomach completely vanished.

"What the bloody..." I heard him splutter in surprise. I stepped back so there was a foot of space in-between us and looked up. The dazed looked was gone. Niklaus now looked frustrated and confused.

"What have you done?" I whispered to him in horror.

"I didn't do anything." He snapped back. "I don't recall leaving my house, let alone the state."

"You have to leave." I shooed him away and took a single step back. "Nothing good will come of you being here."

"Young, old, dead, or alive, witches are a pain in the arse." Niklaus grumbled sourly.

"No arguments here." I chuckled. "Now you seriously have to leave."

I tried taking another step backwards as I closed the door but it felt like I slammed into a brick wall. I tried again with the same result. Niklaus tried and he couldn't move further away either. It was physically impossible for us to move more than a foot and a half away from each other. I swore out loud.


	27. Chapter 27

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **I enjoyed the reviews! Sorry for any errors in this chapter.**

* * *

"Can we analyze this in the morning?" I asked, muffling a yawn. "I'm really exhausted."

"You're joking." Niklaus responded flatly, blue eyes looked at me in annoyed disapproval. "Please tell me you're joking."

"You woke me up at 2:30 in the morning after I worked all damn day." I snapped back. "It's _your_ fault we can't move away from each other. So _you_ are going to lay down and shut up, and _we_ are going to puzzle this out in the morning."

"Fine." He hissed at me through his teeth. Then he flicked a hand toward my apartment in a gesture that told me to go first.

"You have no right to be angry." I replied, spinning around and heading inside. I heard Niklaus close the door behind me. "I am the only one with the right to be pissed off here."

"I told you this wasn't my fault." He said back. "I don't know how I got here."

"It looks like you ran through the woods the entire way. You're a wreck."

The only response he gave was an annoyed huff of breath. We walked passed the living room and into my bedroom. I ignored how awkward it was to have the brother of the man I am seriously crushing on in my bed. I mean Kol hasn't even slept in my bed yet. Speaking of Kol, he is going to be so angry about this new development. I am not looking forward to that conversation. Ugh. Why couldn't it have been KOL that I couldn't move more than a foot and a half way from? How perfect would that have been?

"Did you just scratch your face?" Niklaus blurted randomly. "Do it again."

" _What_?" I whispered back without opening my eyes. Is he insane?

"Do it again."

"I am far too sleepy for your Niklausness." I murmured back, but I did reach up and scratch my cheek again. _First hybridness and now Niklausness? You have such a way with words, my darling._ I heard Kol's sexy voice purr mockingly in my tired brain. My lips twitched up into a small smile.

"Did you feel that?" A British voice, but not the one I wanted to hear, asked me.

"No. I didn't feel anything." My voice was thick with irritation. "I told you I didn't want to puzzle this out right now. Shut up."

It didn't take me long to fall asleep after that. My alarm blaring woke me up hours later. I groaned and quickly reached over and cut it off. Then I flopped back onto my pillow, wishing I could sleep for 40 more hours. As I stretched my foot kicked a jean clad leg and my heart jumped to my throat. My fist swung over out of reflex and a bigger hand caught mine before it could collide with his face.

"I forgot you were here." I tell Niklaus wide eyed. I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart.

"Clearly." He deadpanned, dropping my hand.

"What am I going to do about work? I already used up my paid vacation days, which I was lucky to even have. I can't miss any more and you can't come…"

Niklaus cut me off. "I'll compel whomever I need to."

"To work with me." I finished amused. Whomever? Who even says that? "Thanks. We need to leave in an hour. You need a shower, but that obviously isn't going to happen. So you can use the sink to freshen up."

"You've slept. Now we need to talk." He said back, ignoring me.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I pouted playfully. "I promise I'll do better."

"Hilarious Zorra. Now can you be serious?"

"Fine. What were you being weird about last night?"

Sue me for trying to lighten the mood.

"Kol is more knowledgeable in witch business but I know enough." He started to explain. "Linking is a spell which allows the witch who performs the spell to link two or more creatures as one. When they are linked together, it creates a bond where if one feels something, the other feels it as well. Usually it goes both ways but that's not the case with us. I felt it when you scratched your face but when I pinched my arm, you felt nothing. Something went astray when the siblings originally did their ritual, which was why we did the odd body swapping. I think now it's gotten back on track. I am not sure if the dreams we experienced were planned, so we can say part one was them trying to force us together. Then when we touched it activated part two, which is us being linked and not able to move away from each other. There might be a part three, so we need to watch for any signs. Also now that the real effects are happening the siblings will most likely come for us. I cannot be killed the way ordinary vampires can, and our family destroyed the white oak, so they had to improvise."

"Since we are linked, if I died would that kill you too?" I asked curiously. It may be a morbid question but I thought it was a good one.

"No, but it would weaken me significantly."

"Not permanently though?"

"No, I would regain my strength with time."

"How much time?"

"A couple minutes? Half an hour? I am honestly not sure."

"Do you think the witches that switched us back can break whatever bond this is between us?"

A frown tugged on his pink lips. "I wish I could say yes, but rituals are complex. When a witch uses one to put a curse on somebody, it is difficult to have it removed. Not impossible however, there are always loopholes. Give it time, we will figure it out."

"We might not have time. Who knows what could be instore for us next?"

"Very true." He agreed, sitting up. "Come, let's get ready to go."

We walked to my closet and went inside. I grabbed some jean shorts, a light turquoise crochet laced shirt, a tank top of the same color, and sandals. The crochet top was in an intricately woven design and the sleeves fell to my elbows. As I picked my outfit I couldn't help but think about how grateful I was that I took a shower last night. There was no way I was taking one this morning with Niklaus standing right outside the curtain. Of course we'd have to eventually. Lord knows how long this insanity will go on for. I closed my closet door and Niklaus stood right outside of it while I changed.

Then we went to the bathroom together. I had an extra toothbrush, Niklaus used it while I used mine. Then I combed my tangles out and pinned my waves half up and half down. Niklaus washed his hands, wet and brushed his hair, and scrubbed himself clean the best he could.

"I don't suppose you have your wallet with you?" I asked as I watched him. "Your clothes are filthy."

"No, I didn't have the time." He shot me a look out of the corner of his eye as he spoke.

A smirk twist across my lips. "Maybe you should have grabbed it before you took your little stroll."

"Maybe I should have." Niklaus snorted, rolling pretty blue eyes. "I'll remember that next time."

I pinched my thigh when he turned he gaze back to the mirror. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes I felt that." He answered.

"Close your eyes." I say back. "I want to test it."

He was the one to smirk this time, his dimples flashed when he did so. "Don't believe me?"

"Please?" I requested and his eyes slid shut.

"Very well."

I tapped my left pointer finger against my right palm. "Show me what I did."

Niklaus didn't use the correct finger, but he did tap the middle finger on his left hand against his right palm.

Next I bit my lip and then asked, "What did I just do?"

"Bit your lip."

I rubbed my thumb and pointer finger together in hard circles. "What am I doing?"

When he answered correctly my eyebrows furrowed. Then I kissed my wrist gently. "What about then?"

Again he answered correctly and I frowned. I rubbed my eyes, bit the inside of my cheek, licked the roof of my mouth, scratched my throat, and dug my fingers into my palm. Every time he could tell or show me what I did. He really did physically feel everything I did.

"This sucks serious ass." I huffed. I hope there isn't a part three or a, god forbid, part four. I also wanted to believe that the siblings wouldn't come for us and make it worse. I wanted to think that the effects would fade over time and everything would get better from here instead of worse. Unfortunately the odds of that didn't seem very high.

"That it does." He agreed, opening his eyes. "Shall we go now?"

"Sure."

I wish I could say that we got to my car without any trouble. But we didn't even take three steps out of my apartment before I heard a horrible voice.

"Who the hell is he?" Disgust and shock could be heard clear as day in his tone.

I sighed and looked toward the ceiling. _Why do you hate me?_ I thought to the Heavens. _You've always hated me. What did I ever do to you?_ Then I looked to my left and there stood 5'10 Joey. I haven't seen him in weeks. The last time I saw him was when he forced that gag worthy kiss on me. Ugh. Just thinking about it made me ill.

"What are you even doing up?" I asked before I could stop myself. I never run into him on my way to work.

"Who the hell is _he_?" Joey repeated, sneering at Niklaus. Strawberry blond curls were neat around his face and hazel eyes were hateful. Why must he act like a scorned lover? It's so obnoxious. Wait a minute…. There's an idea. I was going to say "he's none of your business" but now that I think about it…..

"He's my lover." I announced feeling mischievous and spiteful. I stepped closer to Niklaus, so that my side was pressed against his, and wrapped my arm around his waist. I ignored the weight of my purse and kept my fist on his back. I looked up him and batted my ebony lashes. "We had a long night."

"We certainly did." Dimples flashed with his smirk and he wrapped an arm around my waist in return. "I told my Zorra that I needed rest for work, but you know how it goes with young love. We couldn't get enough of each other."

"He's British, sexy isn't it?" I grinned at Joey. His face turned an unattractive shade of red in his temper and it made me laugh. Niklaus and Kol actually weren't British. They were Vikings in America 1,000 years ago. I loved the accents regardless. I loved rubbing it in Joey's face even more. "Well, we have to go now. I'm _starving_."

"Him?! You prefer _him_ over me?!" Joey exploded. I hope the thought was a painful one. He deserved it. He was nothing but a jackass to me.

"You _do_ see him right?" I scoffed back, running my hand down Niklaus's firm muscular chest. "He's a million times more attractive than you are."

"Thank you, my love." Niklaus purred and he kissed the top of my head. I giggled at the way Joey's jealously and anger deepened. He looked like he would literally explode. "We really must get going now. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"I can fuck you better and harder than he can!" Joey shouted vulgarly after us when we walked away.

"Doubt it." I called over my shoulder.

"Elevator or the stairs?" Niklaus asked and I shot him an, _are you kidding me,_ look. It caused him to snort. "Elevator then I take it?"

"Obviously."

When we got into the elevator we dropped our arms and I leaned against the wall. My entire face lit up and my shoulders shook with my laughter. Niklaus chuckled with me and it made me laugh harder.

"I don't suppose you want to tell my brother about that little episode?"

"God no." I laughed. I thought seeing Joey would make my day worse, but that was a lot of fun. It cheered me up immensely. "As awesome and hilarious as it was, let's keep it between you and me. He gets insanely jealous."

"Possessive is the word you're looking for." He corrected. My phone beeped with a text and when I saw the name I laughed again.

"Speak of the devil." I told Niklaus. "Kol just sent me a text."

"He's awake at 8:30?"

"Seems so." I reply.

 **SexyAF: Do you live on a chicken farm? 'Cause you sure know how to raise a cock. *Wiggles eyebrows suggestively.***

I blushed and shook my head fondly. Honestly Kol, you are SUCH a dork.

"I don't want to know." Niklaus told me.

"No you don't." I agreed. Before I could text Kol back, I already received another one. I blinked in surprise and opened it.

 **SexyAF: Roses are red, violets are fine. If I be the 6, will you be the 9?**

The doors opened with a highpitched ding and we walked out. I sent Kol a text as we went passed the lobby and out of the building.

 **Me: Two pickup lines in one morning? What a lovely surprise. *Blows a kiss*. What kind of Uber are you - long or short rides?**

 **SexyAF: The LONGEST, darling. *Winks*. Want to climb on top of me and find out for yourself?**

A hand jerked me back suddenly while I was in the middle of texting him back and I heard a car honk loudly. My heart jumped and my head shot up. I quickly put my phone in my back pocket.

"Let's not walk and text anymore, alright? You obviously cannot multitask."

"Can so." I disagreed. Now that it was clear, we walked across the street together. "Usually I walk and text just fine."

"Seeing as I am tied to you now, how about we not risk it?"

I punch him in the side. "Don't be an ass."

When we got to my car both of us paused. One of us would have to climb in. We couldn't be far enough apart to allow one of us to walk around to the other side. I let out an annoyed sigh as I unlocked the door. Then I climbed over the passenger seat and into the drivers. I dropped my purse on the passenger seat floorboard while I did it. My phone I put in the cup holder.

"Text Kol and tell him to meet us at your apartment in an hour and a half. That should be enough time, shouldn't it?"

"Sure. Later we can go by my other job and compel that boss too. I am not getting fired because you were an asshole to everyone in all of history. If you were just a smidge nicer, maybe we wouldn't be here."

"Yes Mother." Niklaus mocked. He was sitting as close to me as the passenger seat would allow, his arm rested in-between us. I reached for my phone and sent Kol a quick text before pulling out.

 **Me: There's been a new development with Niklaus and me. Can you meet us at my apartment in an hour and a half? And bring him some clothes? The ones he has on are filthy. He is going to compel my boss and then we will be back.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

* * *

"So, you and Kol are doing well?" Niklaus asked midway home. The compulsion was done and I am getting paid for the days I have to take off for this witch madness.

Annoyance flashed through me. "I'm not talking about Kol with you. You'll only give me horrible advice that I won't be able to get out of my head for weeks."

"Clearly you didn't take my advice, if the doe eyed look you got when he sent you a text is any indication."

"Shut up."

"He is going to lash out at you." He continued.

"Shut up."

"If he grows to care for you he won't realize it is happening. Kol's not used to caring for his _lady friends_. He'll be in denial."

"What part of shut up don't you understand?"

"Once he does realize it however, he will most definitely lash out and try to fight it."

"For the love of all that's holy." I hissed. "I will snap your neck if you don't shut up."

Instigating jackass. Why would he say that to me? Just like after his last little _advice,_ his words filled my heart with dread. Images of Kol's temper flickered in my brain; him exploding over his brother disappearing in my body, him snapping at Jeremy before he controlled himself, and when he attacked the man at the bar. Then I remembered when he choked me because he woke up disoriented. Lastly my imagination filled my mind with images of him sneering hateful words at me. His British accent telling me, like my mother always did, how worthless I was, that nobody will ever care for me, and that even _Crysta_ l will grow tired of me.

 _How could I ever care for someone as easy and pathetic as you?_ I could hear him say in my imagination. _You will die alone and unloved. You are not worthy of being cared for and loyal too._

I saw Niklaus shrug in my peripheral vision and gaze out his window. My jaw locked and I shook the thoughts off. Damn you Niklaus Mikaelson. I am worried enough about Kol and I's little, _whatever we're doing_ , having a horrible backlash without you making it worse.

"Lash out at me how?" I blurted and then scolded myself internally.

Blue eyes looked at me again. "Cruel words, maybe physical violence, and he'll probably sleep with a series of other women. He will try and prove that you mean nothing to him, like all the other people he's charmed and seduced."

 _Prove that you mean nothing to him, like all the other people he's charmed and seduced._ Kol is a thousand years old. That is a hell of a long time. How many women has he charmed like he did me? How many other women thought he was as sexy, funny, and unique as I did? How many others were charmed by his mischievous nature? The cute way he likes to tease and pick at you. Did he treat them the exact same way he does me? Only to crush them to pieces when he grew tired of them? Is this a cycle that he does over and over because most women were too weak to resist his charm?

"I didn't want to know that." I murmured. What's worse, the fact that he could be playing me or that if he did care for me it would only make him treat me with vicious cruelty?

"There are always two answers to every question; the one we want to hear and then the hard cold truth." Niklaus says back. "Never ask a question if you are not prepared for the latter."

Everyone has a past Zorra, I tell myself. Of course Kol has been with a lot of women. What else would you expect from a thousand year old male? Especially one as flirtatious as my Kol... I mean just Kol. He isn't my boyfriend. I still don't know if we are monogamous or not. _Lord Zorra, shut up already._

"How about we change the subject to a lighter one?"

"Alright." He nodded. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Let's talk about you."

"Not sure why that would be a lighter subject, considering how I was an asshole to everyone in all of history."

I rolled my green eyes. "What do you like to do?"

"Besides be an asshole to everyone in all of history?"

"You're really not going to let that go are you?" I scoffed amused. Despite the fact that they didn't look much alike, the resemblance between Kol and him could really be uncanny in their personalities.

Niklaus let out a chuckle before answering my original question. "I enjoy art. I love to draw and paint. I can either capture moments as they truly are or alter reality into anything I want it to be. On a single sheet of paper a magnificent eagle can soar over snow covered mountains, dewdrops on a rose can glisten in the morning sun, a mermaid can swim with dolphins under the ocean, or a lightning bolt can illuminate a stormy sky. Painting is relaxing and even therapeutic."

I stopped at a red-light and gave him a long look. "Niklaus…. That was beautiful."

Those sweet words wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"Thank you." His lips curved up and he was clearly amused at my response.

"You can be quite charming when you want to be." I tell him. "I bet you have a girlfriend."

"I don't actually."

"Boyfriend?"

He laughed. "No. I don't have one of those either."

"Is there anyone you're interested in?"

"No." His response was quick and his tone serious. Something told me he was lying.

"Nobody at all?" I insisted doubtfully. The light FINALLY turned green and I went left. "Come on, you know who I like. It's only fair that I know who _you_ like."

"I don't fancy anyone."

"Niklaus." I huffed. "You don't have to say any details. Just tell me the person's name."

"I would if I fancied anyone, but I don't. So there isn't anything to tell."

Stubborn man.

"Fine. Be that way."

"Did you know that Kol's been with men?" He ask me.

That wasn't very subtle but I let him change the subject because I was interested in this new information. Trust me, I'd bring it up again later.

"Really?" I shot him a quick glance.

"Yes. He's been with far more women of course, but the occasional man has caught his eye."

I imagined Kol intertwined with a gorgeous man. It was the opposite of unpleasant. I much preferred it to imaging him with a beautiful woman.

"Huh." I muse, glancing at him again. "That's very interesting. What about you? Have you ever been with a man?"

He smiled a mischievous dimpled smile at me. "A thousand years is a long time to go without dabbling once or twice."

I laughed before asking curiously. "You're usually with women then?"

"Yes."

"What did you think? Did you like being with a man when you're so used to being with a woman?" I couldn't help myself. I had to ask even if it was an inappropriate question. Well you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

"I much prefer a woman's body to a man's, but he _was_ a beautiful man. It wasn't an unpleasant experience."

"You only did it the once?"

"One man. Two times."

I giggled and slapped his arm. "Naughty."

"I have only had intercourse with one man, but I've kissed four. Though I'll admit, every time it happened I was drunk. I've never been with a man sober."

When I parked the car a horrible sensation came over me, I had to pee. The thought of Niklaus standing right beside me while I peed made me internally cringe. I ignored it as we walked into the building, past the lobby, into the elevator, up to my floor, down the hall, and into my apartment.

"I want to show you something before Kol gets here." I blurted impulsively and I grabbed his wrist. We went to my room and head for my bedside table. I wasn't planning on showing Niklaus, but as soon as the thought entered my brain I realized I had to know. Nerves fluttered in my belly as I reached for the black rectangular box. "I bought this for him. Do you think he'll like it?"

He took the box from me and opened it. His pale fingers picked up the necklace and caressed it. The hilt was engraved to look like a sleeping dragon was curled around it. Its golden tail wrapped down the length of the silver blade. Niklaus tilted his head and eyed it closely. When he didn't say anything I got even more nervous. However, the fact that I was shifting from foot to foot had more to do with my bladder than the butterflies in my stomach.

"He'll love it." He finally spoke.

I beamed. "You think so?"

"I know so." He assured as he put it back in the box and sat the necklace in my top drawer.

"Kol told me that he likes swords. He had one with an engraved golden hilt. It had his name on the blade too but unfortunately I can't get that done. This is close enough, I think."

"It's very thoughtful, sweetheart."

How in the world did I hold my bladder all that time in Niklaus's body? How did he? Unless he didn't….. No, of course he did. That's my story and I am sticking to it. In my brain Niklaus held his bladder for days in my body. Ignorance is bliss and so is denial.

"I have to use the bathroom." I blurt with a grimace. "I can't hold it anymore."

"I do too." He told me. "We can make it a party."

I could see Kol saying that. Only he would have winked at me and smiled his crooked flirty smile. I blinked and pushed the thought away. I think about him far too much. It's not healthy. I know I've said it before, but I really do need rehab. Kol's like a drug and I am addicted. Is that cheesy? Maybe but it's also very true.

"Woo hoo." I responded flatly, twirling one finger in the air. We walked out of my room and directly across to the bathroom.

"Let's get this bathroom party started. Ladies first."

"Turn around."

Niklaus rolled his eyes with an amused snort but did turn around.

"So. Tell me about Kol when he was a baby." I requested, fighting a blush as I used the bathroom.

"It took him ages to be able to sleep all the way through the night." His hands were clasped behind his back. "Of course he didn't want to be awake all by himself, so he'd crawl over and wake all of us up as well. He wanted us to play with him but it only pissed us off usually. Occasionally I would play with him if I couldn't sleep. When Rebekah was born, Kol was fascinated. Depending on his mood he would play with the new babe and kiss on her, or purposely do things to make her mad. He found it funny when she wailed and kicked at him."

"How much older is Kol?" I wonder curiously. Looking at them you could tell that Rebekah and Kol were close in age.

"Nearly two years I think." He replied. "Hard to know exactly."

Kol told me he was twenty years old, but I am sure he was only giving an educated guess. People didn't keep track of ages back then like they do today.

"Did he have a favorite toy?"

"He had a wooden toy sword he adored when he was a bit older. However, when he was a young babe he favored a little carved horse."

"Awwe. That's too cute."

"He gave it to Henrik when he was born."

"Adorable."

I flushed the toilet and we switched places. I resisted the urge to peek when I heard him unzip his pants. I didn't looked at anything below his chest when I was in his body, I was too mortified. I am a little curious though. Wouldn't you be? I'm not perfect. Yes it's Kol that I am smitten with but does that mean I am not allowed to be curious? Last I heard it wasn't against the law. Why did I feel a little guilty then? It's not like I am going to kiss or have sex with Niklaus or anything. I would never be unfaithful.

"Kol's in the building." He informed me moments later. I heard him flush after he finished and zip his pants back up. "Why don't we wait for him in the living room?"

"He was a good sport about the body swap." I mouthed to him as we sat next to each other on the futon. "Maybe he will be a good sport about this too."

He gave me a look that told me he was very doubtful. I sighed because I couldn't help but agree. Kol was going to be soooo angry.

"Hello, hello!" Kol chirped loudly from in the hallway as he banged on the front door. I shot the man next to me a puzzled look. "Leeet meee iiiin!"

"Are you _drunk_?" Nikluas asked incredulously.

"Perhaps a smidge." Kol laughed drunkenly, there was a lisp in words. We walked to the front door, Niklaus a step behind me. "I had a bit too much last night and it's not quite out of my system yet."

I was shocked. His texts earlier were perfectly typed out. I was not expecting him to be shitfaced. He had such high alcohol tolerance. How many bars did he drink dry to get this drunk and stay that way for _hours_? And why on earth would he?

"Hello gorgeous." Kol grinned at me when I unlocked and opened the door. He was swaying a little on his feet and his clothing was extremely rumpled. Was that blood on his shirt?

Before I could say hello back his hands were on my hips and he was lifting me up. Our lips slammed together and my head grew foggy. I lift my hands and they hover uncertainly in the air. I knew I should push him away, but when his tongue forced its way into my mouth I forgot why. I could taste the alcohol and moaned when his talented tongue did such _marvelous_ things. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands tangled in his hair. Kol stumbled sideways drunkenly and then pressed me into the wall beside the front door. When his tongue caressed the roof of my mouth a desperate voice interrupted up.

"Knock it off!"

I gasped for breath and broke the kiss. When I opened my eyes I saw that Kol's gaze was locked on my heaving chest. I glanced at Niklaus and sent him an embarrassed look. I bet that was a horrifying experience for him, seeing as he physically feels what I do. I bet he felt every bit of that.

"Sorry." I say breathlessly. Niklaus looked like he was going to be sick and then kill me. A perfect blend of fury and disgust. "Kol sit me down."

He pouted and started kissing my neck. "I don't want to."

"Did you forget why you're here?" I asked, trying to push him off. "We have something important to tell you."

I moaned involuntarily when he bit where my neck met my shoulder.

"Don't make me dagger you Kol." Niklaus said impatiently. I saw him rub his neck with a grimace. If he didn't even bring a wallet and his cell phone, I highly doubted he grabbed a dagger.

"Don't you have any new threats?" Kol sneered, pulling away from me. The heavy lisp in his words made them a lot less intimidating than they normally would have been. "What are you even doing here? LEAVE!"

"I can't do that and if you'd stop molesting Zorra long enough, I could explain why."

Kol huffed in annoyance but sat me on my feet. "Bloody get on with it then."

"This is a private conversation." Niklaus waved a hand and Kol walked unsteadily past him. As we were walking back to the futon Kol tripped over his own feet. He would have landed flat on his face if Niklaus hadn't grabbed him.

"Seriously, how much did you drink?" I sighed. This was a horrible time for him to be completely wasted.

"So much." Kol laughed back at me. In a blur he was stretched out across the futon, long limbs dangling off the sides. "Come lay with me!"

"I hardly think so." Niklaus retorted, he pulled me so we were sitting on the table.

"You didn't bring your brother any clothes, did you?" I asked, being mostly rhetorical. It was obvious he didn't. I glanced at his shirt again and decided that there was definitely blood smeared on it.

"Was I supposed to?" Kol crinkled his nose and sent me a puzzled look. His deep brown eyes were drifting in and out of focus. Then he lit up and sent me a beaming smile. "I have the most funniest thing to tell you!"

"Most funniest?" I mocked.

He ignored me and continued babbling. "One woman was so drunk she thought her own arm was another woman hitting on her! She bragged about how well she could kiss and then proceeded to French her own arm for an hour! Then this overweight man got starkers and stole some redheaded woman's fur jacket. The bouncer had to chase him down! Bloody hideous sight, all his fat jiggling all over the place."

"Hilarious." Niklaus said flatly.

Kol giggled, actually giggled, and kicked his feet in the air. "IT WAS!"

He dropped the "s" in the word "was" and replaced it with a "th."

Good lord. I shook my head with a sigh. Sure I found it a little funny but it would be a lot funnier if the current situation wasn't so important. He really had horrible timing.

"How did you manage to get here?" I asked.

"I ran." He replied with a nod of his head. "I would have taken my motorcycle but I wrecked it last night." A pout tugged at his lips. "It was so sad, will you buy me another one Nik?"

"No."

He pouted deeper and his eyebrows furrowed. "Yes you will. You owe me."

"Buy it yourself. I gave you a card."

"I lost it. Give me another one."

"No, you'll just have to use compulsion."

Kol wiggled around on the couch like he couldn't get comfortable. He huffed and puffed until he finally ripped his pants off. "That's better! Blood hell it's hot in here."

I couldn't help but chuckled. "Nice boxers."

Kol tugged at the bright orange fabric and sent me a smile. "All my other ones were dirty."

"Why do you even have those?"

"No idea." Then he burst out laughing like that was the most hilarious thing in the universe.

"You're useless." Niklaus snarled, blue eyes flashed in his temper. Kol's loud laughter instantly stopped.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Kol retorted hotly, sitting up straight. He moved a little too quickly and started blinking rapidly. Once the dizziness faded he continued his insult. "You are the KING of useless. You're a useless brother!"

"Now, now." I cut in. "Don't fight."

Kol furious gaze shifted to me. "Don't get me started on you!"

"What did I do?"

Kol sure was all over the place, wasn't he?

"You can't get close enough to my brother can you?" He snapped back. It was then I noticed that there wasn't a hair of space between Niklaus and me. I instantly slid two inches away. "Oh sure! Now you move away. You'd rather whore up next to him than lay with me on the couch."

"Whore up?" I repeated incredulously. _He's drunk Zorra,_ A part of me whispered, _he doesn't know what he's saying. He can't even walk straight, let alone think straight._

"You. Are. _Mine_." He hissed back, black veins slithered around his eyes briefly before fading again. He leaned up and grabbed my wrist in a painful grip. "Why were you in the bathroom with him? I _heard_ you."

"That's what we wanted to tell you about." I say and was grateful when Niklaus freed my wrist. I could hardly do it myself, Kol was too strong.

"But we'll do it when you are sober." Niklaus continued, sliding the long table we were sitting on a few feet away from Kol. It slid off my grey rug and onto the wooden floor.

"YOU WILL TELL ME NOW!" Kol thundered back. All drunken happiness long gone. Quicker than my eyes could follow he was up and yanking me toward the couch. After a foot and a half I slammed against an invisible wall. Kol continued to yank but I couldn't go any further. Kol sent me a confused look and pulled harder. I groaned and tears pricked my eyes. What the hell Niklaus? Make him stop.

A heartbeat later Niklaus snapped Kol's neck and grabbed me when I collapsed.

"Took you long enough." I say irate. "That hurt."


	29. Chapter 29

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry for any errors and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I scoff, "Are you _kidding_ me? Again? Stop already."

"He's not ready for a rational discussion."

"How would you know? You've snapped his neck every time he's shown the slightest hint of waking up for 6 hours! It's 4:00 now. You're not even giving him a chance!"

Sometimes Kol's eyes would flutter or move under his lids. Other times he would shoot up with no warning, a gasp on his lips and brown eyes wide. It didn't matter how he woke up, every time Niklaus snapped his neck again.

"I think I know my brother better than you do. Wouldn't you agree? I've known him over a thousand years and how long have you known him for? Three weeks?"

"The first time you snapped his neck it was necessary. All the other times you were just being a jackass." I retort. "I don't have to know Kol for a thousand years to know _that_."

"Do you think your boss is at the bar yet?" He asked, ignoring me.

A scowl twists my features. "He practically lives there. I'm sure he is… Promise me that's the last time you're going to snap his neck unwarranted."

"I've never snapped your boss's neck." A false look of puzzlement flashes across his face. He was misunderstanding me on purpose.

"Niklaus."

"Zorra."

"Why are you being childish?"

Niklaus shrugged a shoulder. "You're being unreasonable and I figured it was my turn. Is that not what we were doing?"

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my lap. My fingertips trace high cheekbones and full lips. My left hand re-tangled itself in thick brunette hair. Niklaus was sitting on the far right of my futon. I was sitting next to him. Kol's handsome face was in my lap, his long bare legs dangled off the edge toward my front door. He was in nothing but a rumpled shirt that rode up, exposing the V his lower abdominal muscles formed, and bright orange boxers. His jeans were ripped up on the floor from where he tore them off hours ago.

"Alan, please, last time I played this game it ruined my life." Sarah Whittle spoke from my TV, where Jumanji was playing. Niklaus and I have mostly been watching Netflix and talking to pass the time when he wasn't snapping Kol's neck. We played Mario Carts twice earlier. I demanded a rematch when he won the first time.

Alan Parrish laughs back, "It ruined _your_ life?! _In the forest you must wait, 'till the dice read five or eight._ "

Robbin Williams plays the older version of that character, the one speaking now. Gotta love him. What a hilarious guy. Not at this particular moment of course, but he does make some funny quips in this movie.

"I was a little girl Alan. You disappeared and a bunch of bats surrounded me and chased me down the street! I was afraid. I'm sorry Alan. No one believed me. I was all alone."

"So was I. For 26 years, Sarah."

"Cowardly bitch." I murmured, my fingers lightly brushing across Kol's closed lids. His long lashes curled up just enough at the ends to look perfect. Why can't I have eyelashes like him? "Abandoning the poor boy like that. Honestly, she could've came back after the bats were gone and rolled again. She could have at least _tried_ to get a five or an eight."

"I would have throttled her if I were Alan." Niklaus agreed. I didn't reply to him. Instead I chose to caress Kol's strong jaw, my eyes glance at his V and linger there (not for the first time). If he was angry before, he sure as heck will be now after all the neck snapping. I really think Niklaus is making it worse instead of better by continuing to do that. "We should get going, sweetheart."

I tore my gaze away and nodded. Let's get this over with. Niklaus turned off the TV and stood up. I slid over and Kol's head fell onto a royal blue square. I gave blue eyes a pointed look and move my gaze back down to his younger brother when I stood up. My eyes fell to his lower stomach again involuntarily. Niklaus complied and helped me move him so more of his body was on my futon.

"Thanks." I muttered. He nodded at me. I grab a water bottle out of the fridge and mix vervain into it before leaving.

"Perhaps I should drive this time?" He inquired, sounding like it was half a demand, when we got to where my car was parked.

I snorted and climbed in through the passenger seat. "Nobody drives my car but me."

I turned on the radio, How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and The Diamonds came on.

 _Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun. But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you_

"Don't you think we should have done something more productive than eating, watching Netflix, and playing Mario Carts all day?" I asked, pulling out.

 _This is how to be a heartbreaker Boys they like a little danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger We'll get him falling for a stranger A player, singing I lo-lo-love you At least I think I do_

"I've been analyzing the situation."

When he didn't say anything else I probed. "And…? Anything you'd like to share with the class?"

"Not at this particular moment, no." Niklaus responded casually.

I huff. He's so difficult. "Shouldn't we contact Elijah and Rebekah?"

He didn't skip a beat. "No, that will only distract them from what they're doing. They'll want to stop and come to Denver. I can't allow that to happen. As soon as the redheads are found and captured we'll inform them about our current predicament."

"You said they're close to doing that, right?"

"Right."

 _Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more_

I started to sing along after the chorus played again." _Girls, we do, whatever it will take. Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two. So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing, in love again, ba-abe._ "

A few songs played before we got to the bar. There weren't many cars in the parking lot, which was not a surprise. I took a few deep sips of my refreshing cool water before we made our way inside. Which looks like the interior of a coffin to me. The wallpaper was a dark burgundy with a strange shine to it. The first time I saw it I thought it was either part of the effect or hasn't been cleaned in twenty years. Turns out it was for effect. Behind the mahogany bar stood my boss. He was nodding along to whatever music was blaring in his headphones and cleaning a glass with a washrag. There was something odd where his mustache used to be. When we got closer and I could see what it was, we both froze. Stunned disbelief was written openly across my face.

"Classy bloke." Niklaus deadpanned.

A giggle escaped me before I could stop it. "What do you think is the worst part? Where it's at, what's written, or how it's spelled?"

"All of the above."

I laughed but quickly stopped and smoothed out my face when he finally noticed us. There in bold italics where his mustache used to be read, _**Pussey Eater.**_ That's exactly how he spelled it too. First off, I absolutely hate that word. Not sure why but it has always made me cringe. Please use "vagina" instead. My ex tried to be sexy and use dirty talk with me. Which isn't a bad thing, except he used that damned word. Instantly the mood was killed. Secondly, if you're going to get that horrible word permanently etched into your skin, SPELL IT CORRECTLY.

"What do you want?" He griped, removing one earbud. Niklaus captured his gaze and did his magic on him. Manipulating my boss's mind with sheer will alone. That was all it took and I was getting paid for my days off here too. He thinks I am so ill I can't even get out of bed, which was the excuse we used at Longhorns too. Not exactly creative… Oh well.

"I don't hate anything as much as I hate that word." I say on our way out.

He held the door open for me. "Not even your mother?"

I missed a step and started. My voice was hard as stone. "I don't have a mother."

"What about Joey then? Surely you loath him more than a word."

"Not just any word." I reply, my heartrate going back to normal. "The worst word in the universe. But you're right, maybe I hate Joey a little more."

"In the universe?" He chuckled. "So out of _every_ word that has ever been uttered in all of history, pussy is the worst one?"

I cringed and my upper lip curled. "Ugh. You just said it to be an ass."

He chuckled again. That word on his lips didn't suit him at all. It doesn't suit anybody honestly. It makes people sound uneducated and disgusting, to me at least. Which is strange because I don't mind a lot of vulgar words. I like the word "cock", especially if an accented voice says it.

We walked across the parking lot and got into the car. "Will Kol destroy my apartment?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"No." He repeated. That wasn't very comforting.

I slammed on the brakes 10 minutes later and swore. "WATCH IT! What the hell is wrong with you?! I HAVE THE RIGHT-OF-WAY! You should have waited!"

This red beat-up car just pulled right out in front of me moving at snail's pace.

"Riding in the car with you is truly a peaceful experience."

"Oh shut up, _Kol_."

"Ouch. That's a little harsh." He teased.

"No it isn't." I disagree. "You and Kol are just alike."

"No we're not." He sounded completely serious. I glanced at him quickly and saw that he _looked_ serious too.

I laughed in disbelief. "You really don't see it? You two aren't the same person but the resemblance is _uncanny_. So many of the things you say I could totally see him saying."

"He's an obnoxious brat."

"Spoken like a true older brother….. He maybe a little obnoxious but you have to admit he's funny."

"Sometimes." Niklaus admits after a pause, then he smirks. "Don't tell him I said that. It would only encourage him."

I snorted. "Cross my heart."

"He's gone." He informed me when we got to my apartment buildings parking lot. I'm sure he knew Kol was gone sooner than just now. I know from experience that his hearing rang is insane.

I parked. "That's not good."

What or who is he lashing out at right now?

"Kol will be back." Niklaus assured me. "He wants answers too badly to stay gone."

"I know he'll be back." I say, that wasn't what I'm worried about. "What will happen when he does? What will he do in the mean time?"

I asked those questions rhetorically, so I didn't get an answer. Luckily my apartment was in great condition when we walked in. Kol didn't destroy anything that I could see.

"I'm going to cook dinner. Do you like chicken and rice?"

"I want blood," He said bluntly, "but that'll do for now."

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. Kol didn't show up. I did talk Niklaus into drawing what he looked like as a kid though. Let me tell you, it is super adorable.

"I'm never showering again then. Is that right?" Niklaus asked late in the night when it was time for bed.

"You're not tonight."

"We're adults. I'm sure we can handle a shower." He replies and I shot him a look of disbelief. Niklaus's tone was exasperated. "Honestly sweetheart, we don't have to share it. Can you not stand outside while I bathe? You have a curtain."

"Wouldn't it be pointless?" I stall. "You don't have clean clothes."

"Tomorrow I'm getting clean clothes. Then I'll shower, I'm in dire need of it."

"It hasn't been _that_ long since you've showered. Don't be a baby."

"I don't believe I'm being the childish one in this conversation."

"You're not showering tonight." I say sternly. I'll deal with tomorrow when it gets here. He shrugged and started to take off his shirt. My eyes widened and I hurriedly look at my feet, a long curtain of ebony hair fell in front of my face. I've already changed into silky short shorts and tank top. "What the hell are you doing?"

He could have warned me. We could've done like we did with me, I don't mind waiting on the other side of my closet door for him to get undressed. Do I have a big enough shirt for him to wear to bed? Doubtful… Dang it.

"I'm not sleeping fully clothed again. I'll keep my boxers on, but that's it." He said, not unkindly. I nodded, sleeping in the same dirty jeans and shirt for two nights has to suck. "I'm finished." I didn't look up and his tone shifted to an amused one. "I'm finished. You can look now, sweetheart."

"Okay, I didn't hear you the first time." It was a weak lie but I was relieved when he didn't point out what bullshit it was. Why am I so bashful about these things? Niklaus is right, we're both adults. Let's be mature about this Zorra, you're not 13. He's a man in my room and he's almost naked. So what? No biggie. I squared my shoulders and snapped my head up quickly, like yanking off a band aid. The first thing my eyes landed on was his V, so I blushed a light pink and looked higher. This time my gaze lingered on the lovely tattoo he has, the feather and the birds that got bigger as they flew to his collarbone. Then my gaze involuntarily went back down to his smooth, muscular, lithe chest briefly before I finally was able to look at his blue eyes. Dammit. Why can't you be ugly?

His face might not be as attractive to me as Kol's, but his body was just my type. Dammit. I comforted myself with the knowledge that it was KOL I was interested in. KOL that I had emotional feelings for. I would never compromise that by doing anything with Niklaus, who I don't even have a crush on anyway. It's not my fault I have eyes. Stupid eyes.

"Ready for bed?" He asked casually, giving no outward sign that he noticed my ogling. _Thank you,_ I thought as a weight lifted off of me. _Please don't tell Kol._

"Yep." I said too loudly, so I lowered my voice with flaming cheeks and tried again. "Yes please."

There are plenty of situations where I feel I act ballsy and sure of myself. Then I have other situations where I feel like a floundering idiot. More situations happen with me feeling like the latter though, unfortunately. I think of Kol, so cocky and strong. He never flounders like I do. Even drunk off his ass he knows what he wants and goes for it. He doesn't care that he can't walk straight or that he just ripped his pants and revealed ridiculous orange boxers. It still doesn't make him nervous and bashful. I bet when I see him next he still won't be embarrassed about that, even looking back in a sober mindset. Nope, not my self-assured Kol. I wish I could be like that. Always so confident. Always having a quick witted retort and a way out of something. Always so amazing even when I'm annoying. Like Kol.

"See you in the morning." Niklaus murmurs when the lights are off and we're snuggled in bed. "Hopefully this time I won't be greeted with a fist trying to collide with my face."

"Just for that you will be." I say back, feeling normal again in the cover of darkness.

It was Kol I dreamt of and we were back in the Beta nightclub. Only this time I remembered the drive home, my imagination filled in from what he told me. We stumbled up to my apartment. Well, to be more accurate Kol is the one that did the walking. I was wrapped around him and kissing him everywhere I could reach. He had a firm grip on my butt as he carried me. We got into my apartment and collapsed on my futon. Then when I took off his shirt and slid down so I could kiss that sexy V of his…. the dream changed. I was lounging on the futon watching TV. Kol was blabbing away on the other side and all I wanted in the entire world was for him to go away because he was being such an obnoxious brat.

A hand shook me awake and I groaned. "Sweetheart." No. "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up." No it's not. "Kol's coming into the building."

"Ugh." I groan. Not giving a crap if Kol's coming or not. He can wait.

"I will carry you in there." Niklaus threatened.

"Fine." I hiss, opening my eyes and sitting up. "Satisfied?"

"Somethings not right." He said, sounding lost in thought. I glanced over and tried to fight the sleep fogging my brain. "Do you feel that? I feel….. off."

Now that he mentioned it. "I don't feel like myself."

"Me either." Blue eyes met green and we gave each other scrutinizing looks. I tried to spot the difference, but I was still in my body and my memories were all my own. "Time to get up. We'll figure it out."

"You seem pretty anxious to see Kol." I noticed. I also noticed I was oddly the opposite. Sure we needed to tell Kol what was going on and sure he can be of some assistance, but other than that…. Nothing. Weird.

"Get up." Niklaus seemed to be wound up very tightly. His blue eyes flashed with mixed emotions. We got up and he put on his clothes again. All I did was put on a knee length robe and put my phone in my left pocket. When we walked into the living room there was a loud knock on the door. So we walked past my living room and unlocked it. As soon as I opened the door realization slapped me in the face. I knew what the difference was. Niklaus went ridged beside me and I knew he realized it too.

"Are we just going to stand here staring at each other?" Kol frowned, his brown eyes were focused and the lisp was gone. He was sober. "Or will you move out of my way?"

Niklaus and I stepped aside at the same time and continued to stare. All my attraction to Kol was gone. I didn't get butterflies in my stomach at the sight of him. My heart was telling me that I loved him platonically but that love was smothered with mild annoyance and the feeling that I'd just have to put up with his presence. What. The. Fuck. I knew I was still me, still Zorra White. My brain was telling me this was wrong. It provided memories of who Kol was to me and what I used to feel. However my heart wouldn't cooperate. My emotions weren't heightened and I was still completely human. But at the same time I knew that these emotions were Niklaus's, no matter how natural they felt in my bones. They _weren't_ natural and my brain knew that _. I hate witches_ , I thought frustrated, _at least that emotion remained the same._

"How were your texts so perfect yesterday?" I blurted through my shock, closing the front door. I tried to push past the weird atmosphere and make normal conversation.

"I wasn't the one who typed them, that's how." Kol's voice was curt, his face closed off, and his body tense. "I told her what I wanted to say and she…"

"She? She who?" Niklaus spoke up. I could see that he wished he could take the words back. His face was frustrated, disgusted, and (against his will) jealous.

If my emotions were normal, my heart would have clenched in jealous hurt. I would have dreaded the thought that Kol might have slept with some random woman. At that current moment though I didn't care, even though I _really really_ tried to.

"What the hell do you care?" Kol snapped at his brother. He threw the clothes in his hands at Niklaus face, who caught them easily. "She was my meal and I was hungry. I hardly think I have to run every person I eat by _you_. The Gilbert twit isn't suspicious so bugger off."

"So you didn't…" I trailed off. I asked the question because I knew it was something that I should want to know. _Come on Zorra, stop this craziness. Don't let those magical redheaded assholes win. Fight this._

"Fuck her?" He sneered but then he paused and eyed me. The ice in his gaze melted and harsh tone was gone when he spoke next. "No. I didn't sleep with her or anyone, love. Even if we weren't monogamous I can assure you I wouldn't have touched her. She might have smelt magnificent but she was an ugly cow."

 _Even if we weren't monogamous._ That's good news, Zorra! He admitted we were a couple and that he didn't sleep with anyone else. He wasn't going to either. You should be happy.

"They're fucking with us." Niklaus said flatly beside me. I'm not sure if he's talking to me, Kol, or just talking because he's annoyed with himself and the witches that did this. "They can't kill me so they want vengeance in some other way until they find a more _permanent_ solution. They're playing a game of cat and mouse to amuse themselves."

"I can't wait until Rebekah and Elijah find them." I was just as annoyed as he was about this. I don't want to feel his way about Kol. I want my old emotions back. "How are you enjoying phase three, Niklaus?"

He shot me a fierce look at my teasing and I couldn't help but grin. Now he feels everything I used to feel for Kol. Can you imagine that? Waking up one morning and suddenly now you want to screw your own brother? How would you feel knowing that suddenly you have the biggest romantic soft spot for him even though your brain is providing memories and facts to support the ridiculousness of that? I don't think I was in love with Kol yet but I was sure falling hard. Niklaus is the one falling now and that was hilarious.

"Phase three?" Kol inquired, looking between the two of us. "What was phase one and two?"

When will the siblings get tired of playing games and really do something awful with their new power over us? Hopefully Elijah and Rebekah find them before that happens.

"That's a funny story." I speak up with a smirk. "Why don't we sit down?"

"There's nothing remotely funny about this." Niklaus disagreed.

I laughed. "Of course you wouldn't think so."

* * *

 **Sorry for those who were hoping for a love-triangle. But Zorra and Niklaus aren't going to fall in love. They** **have eyes and see the other one is good-looking, but they will only be friends. Sorry if that disappoints some people.**

 **Feel** **free to leave a thought or two in the review section. It always makes my day when I have good reviews to read :-)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry for any errors**

* * *

 **KOL POV:**

"Is that so?" I mused when I'm told what phase one and two were, staring unblinking at Niklaus. "Interesting."

Boundary spells allow witches to erect invisible barriers surrounding a set space for a set amount of time. Which are usually tied to astrological events such as lunar or solar phases. Some barriers bring physical pain and/or injury if you attempt to pass. Others simply feel like you are running into a wall. That one better fits Zorra's description. Usually they are not cast on people, but a person's surroundings. Walls of a room, gates, a circle of salt, some are even made of fire, etcetera. I suppose if you knew what you were doing you could bind two people in theory. I've just never seen it done in _quite_ this way. I've seen where you can prevent a person from getting within a certain distance from you, but never act as invisible handcuffs tying two people together in this way. I need to find out how they did it, it would be very useful to know. If using some sort of boundary spell is what they did it will wear off on its own.

Then there are sealing spells, which is a more potent and permanent form of boundary spell when coupled with the casting witch's blood. They take quite a lot to do a strong one successfully but you don't cast them on actual living beings. Most commonly they are used to seal tombs, chests, coffins (if you're Nik wanting to hide your murdered mother's body), and the like.

Biological spells allow witches to affect the organic tissue of a living being, changing the state of a body and its processes. Most commonly they're used for healing but not always. Then you have mental spells that allow witches to affect the mind of a target, manipulating both the conscious and sub-conscious, in numerous of ways.

Cloaking spells allow witches to either render a being, location, or object physically undetectable to the senses or magically undetectable by locator spells, making it so that magic cannot track them. Which is obviously what they are doing to not be detected at the moment.

Curses and Hexes are powerful spells that allow witches to cause either harm or damage to fall upon a victim that commonly comes with long-lasting, slowed or delayed effects. Several are ritualistic in nature and may require physical contact with the target of the spell or with an object owned by it or a part of his/her body such as nails, hairs or blood.

Linking spells allow witches to establish a magical bond between two or more people, connecting mind, body, soul or even life force. Blood is often used to perform linking spells as it aids in strengthening the connection between the people that are being bonded together.

"Kol?" Zorra spoke up, bringing my attention to her face. Then my eyes traveled down and admired the way her raven waves curved around her ample bosom as I continued my train of thought.

You also have connective magic. That's a powerful spell that bonds a supernatural creature to a witch, allowing her to draw on their strengths to gain more power without harming the target. They can use vampires, werewolves, other witches, or any sort of supernatural being. I am sure they used connective magic to make the ritual as strong as they could.

Which ritual though? There are numerous of them but none do _exactly_ what Niklaus and Zorra have told me. Of course they could have possibly mixed a few together to create their own. That is far more difficult to do successfully than you'd think. Many have killed themselves and several others in the process trying. One particular fellow attempted to back in 1407 but he caused earthquakes and scorched an entire village in his failure. Idiot.

"I'm thinking." I respond. My head was full of incantations, spells, rituals, ingredients needed, and what side effects they produce. My head sorted the through the hefty amount of information I had on various types of magic. There were so many possibilities, what with the broad categories and then the subsections inside of them. Now that I knew the exact effects of the spell it helped, though not as much as you'd think. The situation was truly a strange one. "This situation is unique. It's as if they look a linking spell, a boundary spell, a mental spell, and several other and mixed them into a pot to create a bazar concoction all their own. This is no ordinary ritual, which are already difficult to do and take extreme discipline and precision. It takes a great deal of talent to create one of your own instead of using one already in existence. It's honestly impressive that they managed it successfully with only minor hiccups. It's one thing to alter a spell a little here and there, but to create a completely new ritual and produce results not seen before? That's something."

If you count body swapping and taking two weeks after that to actual start working "minor hiccups." Dumb luck is the only reason they were successful, impressive dumb luck. What will come next? There have been three steps so far, how many will come to pass before the young witch and warlock try to come collect them?

"You're no help at all, are you?" Nik muttered irate. His posture has been ridged ever since I walked in. At first his eyes were unguardedly unhinged (you could see every wild emotion) then he closed himself back off so you could only see the irritation. "You should know what we're dealing with. What with you stalking witches and warlocks for several centuries. How many of them have you taught and learned from in return? How many grimoires have you studied? All of that and the only information you can give us is you believe they created their own ritual? Thank you so much for being utterly useless."

My upper lip pulled into a sneer. "You're old enough to know that it's not so simple. Some magic always stays the same throughout the years but others are as unpredictable and ever changing as the wind. Each family has different abilities and weakness unique to that bloodline. What bloodline are they from? Do you know? I thought not. So shut up. Don't you think I've been analyzing this six ways to Sunday? I'm trying my best! I have next to nothing to go on. Give me something solid to work with!"

"I've told you our symptoms." He disagreed stubbornly. Why the bloody hell do you always have to be so difficult, Nik? And he calls _me_ the nuisance.

My gaze sharpened. "I can't pull a fix-all solution out of my arse."

The objective and logical way I was trying to keep my thoughts focused on this cracked. My insides tightened and coiled, like a cobra preparing for a fight. Nik being so close to her 24 hours a day for fuck knows how long sits VERY negatively in my bones. I don't trust my brother for one second. I know he'll try something but what? Seduce Zorra out of spite? Or maybe he'll try and turn her against me? Who knows what devil words he's already whispered in her ear thus far? Nik is always trying to spot a weakness and use it against us in any way possible to suit his own needs….. Not that Zorra is a weakness. I don't care for her. She's my entertainment for the time being. I'll be monogamous until I grow tired of her. Like I've done with millions of others. Zorra's no different. I just don't want Nik screwing around with what is MINE. _Someone is protesting a little too much._ An inner voice mocked me. _Fuck off,_ I spit back. _I like her, that doesn't mean I am attached._

So what I find her enthralling? She's attractive, amusing, and I enjoy talking to her about all sorts of subjects. I enjoy teasing her and crave for her body to touch mine. So what? She's not the only woman I've ever found sexually arousing and mentally engaging, it doesn't mean I care. The fascination I feel and the possessiveness will fade with time once I grow tired of her. This is nothing new. I don't have sentimental feelings for people and besides the occasional platonic friend I do not get attached. I'm not Rebekah, who loves any man that so much as gives her a second of attention. I don't allow such pathetic weakness. Even Elijah falls prey to sentimental attachment. Only for Nik to destroy it every time they fell for someone and allowed their guard to fall. Now Nik himself has gone and hypocritically fallen for a baby vampire, going against everything he has lectured about for centuries on top of centuries.

 _Didn't we already go through this the other night when you got arse over tits drunk?_ _You care._ The voice whispered again. _No. I admitted that I could grow to care for her, not that I already did. I can fight it. I will fight it._ I respond again. The enchantress is trying to make me weak. I won't allow it.

"God you're annoying." Zorra sighed mildly, like she was commenting on the weather. Her southern twang once again cut through my thoughts. The retort I nearly uttered evaporated when I saw she was talking to Nik, not me. My eyes glanced at her robe that was open tantalizingly, so just a hint of her chest was revealed, and her delicious tanned legs that I could see so much of. Legs that I would very much enjoy being around my waist or even over my shoulders so I can… I shook those thoughts off. Now isn't the time.

"You're no walk in the park, sweetheart." Like me, Nik frequently uses pet names. It wasn't really an endearment but mostly a reflex out of habit. Despite knowing that a pang shot through me and festered quickly. Possessiveness slithered down my spine and stiffened my joints further. _She has a name, so use it._ I wanted to say but bit my tongue.

I saw something pass between them that made me feel out of the loop (not for the first time during our talk). There was something they were saying in-between the lines that I couldn't decipher. It was obvious they were hiding something from me. I know something is off with them, it was palpable. I thought they would volunteer the information but it doesn't seem like they have the desire to. Unfortunately for Nik and Zorra they don't have a choice in the matter.

"What are you not telling me? I assume it's something to do with phase three?" A single dark eyebrow arched, questioning and expectant. "Which you've yet to talk about."

"Yeah, Niklaus." Zorra drawled mockingly. There was something off with the look in her eyes. Both of them have an odd undertone in what they say at times, the reason must be phase three. "What are we not telling him?"

"We told him all he needs to know."

"I need to know _all_ the facts." I contradict with a frown.

"We do too." Zorra spoke up to my surprise.

I blinked at her. "Beg pardon?"

"You're not telling us all you know." She accuses in a familiar paranoid and distrusting fashion, vivid eyes holding a look I know all too well from Nik. I'm not sure what I did to warrant it from her though. I might have acted up a bit when I was drunk and lost my temper a time or two, but not even _I'm_ perfect. "You're holding back."

Sometimes she questions me but not like this, not like I am under integration for a crime I've committed against her like Nik always does. I haven't betrayed her in any way, why is she treating me like I can barely be trusted? Nik is rubbing off on her. As soon as that thought entered my brain it triggered a "duh" moment. Perhaps the linking spell linked their personalities as well. Is that phase three? Why did I not consider that before now? Zorra really needs to get dressed if her voluptuous body is going to continue distracting me and keep my brain from working at full capacity.

"Of course I am. I know too much to say everything right this second." I reply conversationally, with a touch of sarcasm. "Would you like to know every witch I've met and ever spell I know, along with the incantations and how to properly cast them?"

"Don't be sarcastic."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Zorra took a breath and locked her jaw. Her eyes tried to be apologetic but couldn't quite get there. "It's not my fault. Seriously, I thought _I_ was paranoid but my level paranoia is nothing compared to his. He might love you but his trust in you in really low. Even if he feels you'd be useful here."

Love me? I scoffed out loud. Nik doesn't love me, he only tolerates me when he feels I'm useful. Other than that I am nothing but someone who happens to share his blood. Someone he wants to control so I can't be used against him. Any love he felt for me when we were human has long since faded to nothing. I am better on my own. I prefer it that way. Are we family? Only in blood and when the others need something, or when they want to tell me how I am too wild, that I need to be tamed. I cannot tell you how tired I am of hearing that lecture from Elijah. Other than that I am always swept under the rug and forgotten. The brother they're stuck with.

"So your personalities are linked now as well?" I asked, pushing that train of thought away. Her words really plucked a nerve in me, but I grabbed hold of it and shoved it deep inside. _Focus on the matter at hand. You need to stop letting her get to you._

"Something like that." She agrees but is interrupted before she could go further.

"I don't see why he needs to know this." Nik insists. It made me want to know even more. Eagerness clawed at me, if he doesn't want me knowing this badly it must be humiliating for him. "He already knows all he needs to."

A sly smile made its way across my face. "Now Nik, don't be rude. Let the lady finish."

"They swapped our emotions." Zorra continued. "I don't have Niklaus's memories but I do have what he feels. It's so natural too, like the emotions are really me even though I know they're not. Weird, Huh? Annoying too because I don't have the thought process behind the feelings. I can translate most of them easily enough but I didn't understand all things that hit me while we've been talking. Something quick would hit me and then sneak away before I could understand what it was. Am I explaining it right?"

"Yes." I answered, looking down at them from the barstool I pulled over 15 minutes ago. "What do you feel for Nik then? What he used to feel for you?"

"No," She replied, "oddly enough Niklaus is the only thing that I feel normal about. I still have his impulses though. It's like I am an odd mixture of Niklaus with sprinkles of myself thrown in."

I watched her closely as I made my way off the stool toward her and bent down, putting my hands on either side of her head. I wanted to test the information. My lips were a breath away from hers as I studied everything about her reaction, her heartrate and breathing didn't change, pupils didn't dilate, and her scent remained the same without the slightest touch of arousal. She gazed up at me with a look that I didn't much care for. A platonic and equally patronizing look at my action.

Seeing all that I needed to see I moved back without kissing her. Frustration boiled in my veins and I resisted the urge to let the growl in my throat be released. Killing the two responsible is going to be very satisfying indeed. First she tells me she can't move a foot and a half away from my brother and now this? There's never a dull moment with Zorra, that's for sure. I can't wait for this to be over so we can go back to how it was before. Just me and Zorra (when I didn't have be around the Gilbert twit that is).

"I think I prefer the body swap." I remark. Then when I was situated on the barstool again I shifted my attention to Nik. "Is that why you haven't been able to keep your eyes off me, brother? Enjoying the eyeful you're…"

"We're having a conversation." He cut me off stiffly. "Why wouldn't I look at you?"

"Why, indeed." I couldn't resist mocking him even though I can feel my temper hovering under the surface of my amusement. "That's what all the embarrassment's about then?"

"I'm not embarrassed." Niklaus denied in a strong voice with stubborn eyes. I snorted internally, could've fooled me.

"Are you going to blush? I've said it once and I'll say it again, I don't do incest Nik. I didn't do it for Zorra and I'm sure as hell not doing it for you. So if you have an itch that's in dire need of scratching don't look this way."

"I don't want you to scratch _anything._ Stop being childish." Nik scolded and I laughed.

"You want me don't you? I don't blame you, everyone does. I hope you control your urges better than Zorra did. Your body has already molested me enough, I can't take anymore." I put a hand over my heart and looked wounded. "I just can't. Why must I be cursed with dashing good looks and irresistible roguish charm?"

"Kol." Nik scolded again, causing annoyance to push up and fight my amusement. "Can we get the conversation back on track?"

"I'm not sure what else you want me to do. I don't have magic and even if I did I wouldn't be able to wave my hand and undo it like this." I snap my fingers. "You have enough experience with curses and rituals to know that. We need to know how they did it so we can puzzle out the steps to take to undo it. What ingredients did they use? What steps did they have to complete? Did they use Expression and human sacrifice? How will we be able to counteract the effects? Would you like for us to contact a witch or warlock and have them try random things for ages and hope eventually something works? Of course not, would that have worked with your hybrid curse? No and it won't work with this. Elijah and Rebekah need to hurry up and find them already so we can search their belongings. The house they had in Kentucky was damn near empty when Bekah searched it."

Sure there are some theories and possibilities in my head but going down that list instead of getting solid facts would be stupid. Fact one: The siblings are named Polly and Pamela Forkins, except the last name is an alias and their true one has yet to be discovered. Fact two: Zorra and Nik exchanged a memory. Fact three: They felt a tugging sensation in their gut that was attempting to force them together. Fact four: Nik doesn't remember the journey but the moment he arrived Zorra was forced toward him and they touched. Fact five: That activated the barrier keeping them within a certain distance from each other. Fact six: Their emotions have now been swapped.

Does he really think I am going to automatically have a solution for those things when that's all I have to go on? Does that sound like something that would have an easy solution? I just found out about most of it. Give me a bloody second. We _will_ figure it out of course, no doubt about that. I know we'll come out victorious, it will just take patience and further analyzing. I doubt trying normal spells that undo linking and boundaries will have any effect. Not when they did a ritual tying all sorts of spells together into tight knots.

"What do you think their next move will be?" Zorra asked.

"To come get you." I say, the look she gave me told me she suspected as much. "Now that you're feeling the effects they're not just going to let you roam free."

"Well I'm hungry." She announces next, standing up. "Obviously this is going nowhere."

"No enemy has ever triumphed over us and they're not going to start now." I reassure her confidently. "They might get a few good swipes and think they're going to win, but they would be wrong. We can handle this."

"Niklaus needs some blood," She says in return, "can you go get him some?"

"I don't play fetch. Do I look like his pet to you?" I retort, in no mood to be running errands for Nik. He's lucky I brought him clothes when I'd rather throttle him. "Are you squeamish, love? Don't fancy watching him feed?"

Nik stood up and followed Zorra so she was able to walk the few steps to where I lounged on the barstool chair. She put her hand on my upper thigh and stood close to me. "Please, Kol? I know everyone is wound tight here and I see you're on edge. A lot is going on and we have a lot to figure out. We need to take a step back and cool down. You're not the only one who hates this situation. Could you just please help us out? We need it."

Lust shot up my thigh and into my groin at her touch and closeness. Her tone was soft and persuasive, her vivid eyes look at me pleadingly under her lashes. I nearly wavered but I had to remember that she now had Nik's emotions and impulses. Even though Nik has never done it in quite this way, he does try manipulation to get me to do what he wants when I deny him. He always desires to control me and everyone, Zorra has that now. She isn't attracted to me anymore, she doesn't fancy me anymore, so why is she looking at me and touching me like that if not to manipulate? She did say she felt mostly like Nik with only sprinkles of herself thrown in.

"I think you and Nik have been alone enough." I blurt through my teeth, that wasn't what I was planning to say but it's still true. The thought of them sleeping together, showering in close proximity, him whispering devil words in her ear against me, her changing clothes in front of him, and him changing into the clothes I brought in front of her made me want to kill someone. Yes, they've had enough private time together.

Her hand tapped me reassuringly where it rested on my thigh. "I understand, I do, but if you're quick we won't be alone long will we?"

I stare at her, refusing to be cowed. "I'm not your pet either."

"I don't think you are. Can you please just help us out and get him some blood? I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Why are you being weird?"

Nik gets mad when manipulation fails too.

"I don't appreciate being manipulated." I retort. "You think you can use your feminine wiles and I'll be your errand boy?"

She sighed and stepped back, her touch vanishing. I'm ashamed to admit I missed it. "Don't be like that. I'm not manipulating you."

"You might as well be Nik, so yes you are." I repeat. I'm not crazy, she can't tell me that's not true when I saw it with my own eyes. Does she think I'm stupid?

"So does that mean he might as well be me?" She retorted. I glanced at Nik and crinkled my nose. He is not my Zorra, not like when the body swap happened. No, unfortunately this has to be more difficult. "Thought not. So please go get Niklaus some blood."

We eyed each other for a while before I stood up stiffly. "Stubborn woman. Fine, just to shut you up."

"You'll make me blush." She said flatly but I wasn't in the mood to be charming. My temper burned too hot. I smiled sarcastically with hard brown eyes and bowed to her mockingly before leaving.

"Good boy." I heard Nik mock under his breath when I closed the front door behind me. It nearly caused me to go back in there and punch him in the face.

"Fuck you." I hissed back. "I'll poison your blood and watch you choke on it."

I made a mental note to grab a bag of my things from my apartment. If she thinks I am letting her sleep alone in the bed with Nik she is sorely mistaken. I'll sleep on the bloody floor if necessary to keep an eye on them. My thumbs cracked my knuckles as I walked down the hallway, ignoring the noise of all the people in this place and the cars on the street. The need to vent my frustration out on something was too difficult to ignore. I walked out feeling worse than when I walked in.

* * *

 **Nik is trying so hard to appear like he isn't affected by Zorra's emotions. Isn't he? To seem like he still feels completely platonic for his brother. Well I can't wait to hear what you guys think of the newest chapter! Hope you liked it! :-)**

 **Sorry there wasn't a lot of action, but you did see into Kol's head. So hopefully that made up for it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

 **Zorra's POV:**

"Come on. Let's do this before he gets back."

His eyebrow pull together in confusion. "Do what?"

"Shower, that's what you wanted isn't it?" I walk toward the bathroom and Niklaus shuffles behind me reluctantly. I grabbed his clothes off the table on our way there.

"There's no need to be hasty." The frown in his voice was easy to hear. "We can wait."

"We're not going to get a better chance than this. As soon as Kol gets back he'll be right up our asses." My apartment was small, making the journey from the living room to my bathroom a short one. I sat Niklaus's clothes on the closed toilet lid, grabbed two clean towels off one of the shelves, and untied my robe.

Niklaus looked firmly at the ceiling. "You're going first then, I take it?"

"Don't be silly." I laughed, taking my clothes off without the slightest hint of my old bashfulness. "There's no telling how long we have until Kol gets back. We're taking one together to save time."

His gaze shot to me in horrified disbelief. "Over my pile of ashes."

"What happened to _don't be childish, Zorra_." I mocked him, finding his unease amusing. " _We're both adults, Zorra. We can handle a shower, Zorra."_

"Your emotions control me against my will." He looked away from me and glared at the ceiling. This time there was an, almost unnoticeable, tint of pink on his cheeks at my nakedness. "That's what happened. I'm not showering with you."

"It's not sex, Niklaus." I try to reassure him. "Only a 10 minute shower. Tops."

"Not going to happen." His gaze flickered down at my naked form for the briefest of seconds. "So you better hop to it. Kol won't be gone forever. You shower for five minutes and then we'll switch."

"Fine." I go over to the shower and step inside. "Have it your way. If Kol gets back and pitches a fit, it'll be all on you. I'm not in the mood to deal with it."

"Why don't you just bat your eyelashes and thrust your chest into his face?" He challenged. I turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. "That worked wonders for you just a moment ago."

It didn't actually, all it did was piss him off. Fortunately pissing him off got him to leave. So it worked anyway.

"Is somebody jealous?" I smirk.

"No." He scoffed. "I just think the manipulation was unnecessary. He didn't want to do it. I could've gotten my own blood. We all know you're not squeamish after being in my body."

Isn't that ironic? Niklaus Mikaelson thinks that ME manipulating someone is unnecessary. His whole supernatural life is one manipulation after another.

"Of course it was necessary." I disagree. "There is nothing wrong with me making Kol get you some blood. You weren't going to get a shower any other way, unless you snapped his neck again. If anything you should be thanking me."

"Thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

I took the quickest shower that I could when the water warmed up. I lathered my hair, scrubbed my body, and rinsed off within minutes. The hot water poured over my head and slid down the length of me. I would've liked for it to last longer but Niklaus still needed to get one.

"Can you hand me my towel?" I ask, turning the water off. I ring my hair out and wrap myself in the fluffy blue towel a male hand sticks through the curtain. "Your turn."

Niklaus only had his own blue towel around his waist when I stepped out. I didn't get to admire the view long before he hurriedly stepped in and pulled the curtain closed. The blue material would have hit me in the face moments later if I hadn't dodged it. I couldn't move much, considering I had to stay within a foot and a half away from him.

"Your emotions are a torn in my side." He finally spoke again.

"You think I enjoy yours?" I say back as I dry myself off. "You're a paranoid, manipulative, asshole."

The longer time goes on the less my mind protests to the new emotions and the more it adapts to them. My thought process might not be exactly Niklaus's - I don't have his memories and experiences in my head - but it does mirror the emotions I feel to best of its ability. Instead of continuing to try and fight my brain has betrayed me.

"Do you think he'll be gone long?" Niklaus asked after a pregnant pause.

He tried to appear so normal when Kol was here. Not wanting to say or do anything out of character. Unfortunately for him I could hear the longing in his voice now. He wanted Kol to hurry back, not just for the blood either.

"God willing." I disagreed with the longing, not feeling it in the slightest.

 **Niklaus's POV:**

I am so relieved the day is nearly at an end. I can only pray to a God I don't believe in that tomorrow my normal emotions and personality will be restored. I have been extra cautious not to reveal anything out of the ordinary to my brother. Unfortunately every time I look at him I can't help but admire the way the light hits him. He looks very fetching, whether that be in dim lighting or a bright room. I've been itching to paint him, draw him, or at least take a picture. I loathe how I notice how perfectly his cheekbones and jawline fit his face.

Kol looks away from Zorra and locks eyes with me. "You're making me feel objectified, Nik."

"Bugger off, Kol." I hissed back, fighting an embarrassed blush at being caught staring. Bloody Zorra and her infatuated emotions. "Can you not leave me be?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Half of me was pleased that his attention shifted from Zorra to me once more, the other half wanted him to ignore me completely so I could try and do the same. However, all of me was in agreement that I was utterly vexed.

My lips pulled into a slight sneer. "Go back to ogling Zorra's bosom."

"Or not." Zorra scoffed, eyes locked on her laptop. She's been toying with it off and on all day. When I inquired what she was doing earlier, she informed me she was practicing and keeping her skills sharp.

We both kept our passion, mine for art and hers for web design. It was nearly the only thing left of me besides my memories. The only reason I haven't requested anything to draw on was because I was concerned what it would reveal. I'm not sure I would be able to stop myself from drawing all the different versions of my brother. The Elizabethan era. The Renaissance era. The Victorian. Our human era, with Kol's hair reaching his shoulders in waves and wearing a woolen tunic. You can never tell how wavy his hair is if it wasn't grown past his law line.

"You sound jealous. Does he sound jealous to you, love?" His gaze shifted to her momentarily but when she ignored him, he went back to looking at me.

"I'm not jealous." I let out an exasperated sigh. "How many time must I reiterate?"

"How often are you going to pout when my attention is on Zorra instead of you?" Mischief was etched so naturally into his face.

"I've been doing nothing of the sort."

His lips tilted into an attractive smirk. "Oh, but you have. You've paid more attention to me today than you have in last thousand years combined."

I rolled my eyes. "Poor Kol. His elder brother doesn't shower him with affection constantly. How will your ego ever manage to sustain itself?"

I ignored his response to the best of my ability and focused on the television. Zorra doesn't have cable, only internet, so I had to settle for Netflix.

"Have you ever seen The Tudors?" Zorra questioned, closing her laptop and putting it on the table in front of us. I shook my head no. "It's about Henry VIII. All of the seasons are on here. It shows his entire adult life up until he dies. You know there's a rhyme to remember the fate of each wife?"

"And what's that?" I question amusedly, wanting to see if she'd get it right.

"Divorced, beheaded, died; Divorced, beheaded, survived."

She did.

"I met him." Kol spoke up from the other side of her. "Rather obnoxious fellow."

She ignored him. "Did you meet him, Niklaus?"

"I didn't have the pleasure, no. I did meet both of his daughters though, Mary and Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth was boring." Kol propped a leg on the table near Zorra's computer and empty plate. "Mary on the other hand, I liked her quite a lot. She was a wild one. I would've turned her but the poor thing was too mentally unsound, even for me."

If you look her up you will see something along the lines of: Mary was the Queen of England and Ireland from 1553 until her death. She was known as "Bloody Mary" for her executions of Protestants.

"Don't be hard on Elizabeth." I chide playfully. "She wasn't so dreadful."

He quirked a brow disbelievingly with a touch of a knowing glint in his eyes. "You liked her better than Mary?"

"No, of course not, but she had her perks."

"What?" Kol laughed. "Other than her backside."

For a moment I reached a level of normalcy, but that flippant remark ruined it. The slight jealously that appeared annoyed me immensely. Elizabeth died ages ago after all. I am glad Zorra's emotions realized that and the feeling didn't last long. Besides, he did say he found her dull. No reason at all for jealousy... Mary was still roaming around somewhere, Kol didn't turn her but she _was_ granted immortality.

Green eyes glance to her left and right. "Do y'all want to watch it?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. Seeing the differences in the show than what is true could be entertainig.

"It'd be amusing to point out all of the flaws." Kol agreed. Then he spoke again after the first episode started playing. " _That's_ him? What a laugh. It doesn't look a thing like King Henry."

"Are you going to talk the whole time?" Zorra asked annoyed.

He grinned at her tauntingly. "Yes. Is there a problem with that, darling?"

Zorra rolled her eyes in annoyance but my lips fought a smile. I leaned back and relaxed against the futon as my gaze shifted to the scene unfolding on the screen.

"Complain between each episode or when nothing is happening." She ordered irate.

"Whatever the lady wishes." He sounded buoyant. Completely different than the first half of the day. I didn't think he'd ever get over his foul mood. Especially when he walked in and saw our damp hair.

But Kol can always find something to amuse himself with, in this case it was irritating and taunting Zorra and I. He can be quite childish at times, my brother. Which is why he would choose the most climatic and tense moment of each episode to announce his grievances. Three and a half episodes later Zorra nodded off against my shoulder. When she did I turned The Tudors off.

"Awe, Nik." Kol pouted playfully. "Turn the telly back on. How else will I know Henry's fate?"

My lips twitch. "Use your imagination."

As soon as I scoop her up Kol's face morphed. "I am not sleeping on the couch."

The warning in his voice told me he expected a fight, he was sorely mistaken. "Sleep wherever you want. I could care less."

That wasn't entire true. I was relieved Zorra's bed wouldn't hold three of us comfortably. I didn't want him sleeping near me. After a little searching Kol found extra blankets and made a makeshift bed on the floor. Then I tossed him one of the three pillows on the bed.

"You _are_ aware of how ridiculous you're being?" I comment. "What do you think will happen if you sleep in the other room?"

"Nothing." He retorted. "This simply solidifies that fact."

"Suit yourself."

Zorra put on the same clothes she slept in when she got out of the shower. All I had to do was place her under the covers and take off her robe. Seeing how I could hardly walk to the closet, I tossed the garment near its door over my shoulder. I had to stop myself from looking at Kol when I heard his zipper sliding down. The desire to watch him undress repulsed me but it also sent the nerves in my stomach aflutter. My brain betrayed me by offering up a detailed picture of what he looks like naked. I locked my jaw and got into the bed, missing the days when I didn't care what state of dress - or undress - Kol was in. I'd rather walk through a raging inferno than undress in front of him right this moment. Looks like I am sleeping fully clothed.

"You got rather ridged all of a sudden, brother." Kol purred silkily before switching the light off. "Something _bothering_ you?"

My voice was curt. "No."

"If you say so." He laughed quietly. "It looked as if you were disheartened that you couldn't join me on the floor. What is the modern vernacular? Snuggle? Do you wish to snuggle, Nik?"

"No."

"It looked like you did."

"I don't. So leave me be and go to sleep. I've had enough of you for one day." My voice was hard as granite and I've never spoken truer words. Kol was driving me up the bloody wall all day.

My supernatural eyes had no problem seeing in the dark. I gaze up at the ceiling as my thoughts spin around in my head. War is like a game of chess, one player trying to outwit the other. Declaring war on my family is exactly what they did. When it's all said and done they'll wish they hadn't. What is it Kol said? _They might get a few good swipes and think they're going to win, but they would be wrong._

After brushing over what moves they've already made, I run through a few options on what they might do next. Then I weigh their strengths against mine. Next I analyzed my current weaknesses and how to work around them to exploit the enemy's. It's important to run through a wide variety of possible scenarios so you can be prepared.

I just wish all my analyzing, plotting, and preparing helped me with what happened next.

A feeling washed over me like no other. I am not sure I can accurately describe it. Imagine getting bound, gagged, shoved in the passenger seat of a car, and forced to watch as some foreign THING drove it. I sat up against my will, no amount of internal fighting did any good. I couldn't help but wonder if this is what it felt like when I appeared at Zorra's apartment door. I knew they would do this again. I just bloody _knew_ it.

Will I remember this come morning? Doubtful.

My torso turned and I gently put my arms underneath the woman next to me. She jerked a little, causing the pillow that was half under her head to fall to the floor. I quickly change my position so I can look at the figure sleeping there. He brushed the pillow off of his face and crinkled his nose. As I watch I hoped he'd wake up and snap my neck. I hope he'd force me to stay. If I can help it I will not put up a fight.

Kol's eyes fluttered under his lids and he moved about. His peaceful slumber was now restless. If I made a noise - any noise - he would wake up. But try as I might, I remained quiet and cautious. _Kol! Wake up dammit!_

Just when I thought he was going to open his eyes the slightest bit, my body moved and all hope was lost. Zorra's bed was not very high off of the ground and she was not the lightest of sleepers. My body pressed against her stomach as I leaned over the edge. Then I balanced and blew on my brother's face.

When he was babe Elijah learned that blowing on his face soothed him. So when he'd wake us up with his wailing, one of us would do so to lull him back to sleep. All through his human life if you caught him in that fragile place of half-consciousness it worked like a charm. It would also chase the demons away when he was having a nightmare. Mother turning us changed everything though. Afterward, blowing on his face would sooner rouse the restless Mikaelson than lull him. The odds of it working were the same as flipping a coin. I've been on the bad end of his temper more than once trying to use it against him. Of course now that I want it to fail more than anything, Kol's face smoothed out and the fidgeting stopped. _Damn you, Kol. Damn you to hell._

I cradle Zorra against me and leave.

"We should've forced him to come sooner." A male voice complained when I was 20 miles from the apartment.

"It doesn't work that way." A woman scolded. "Think of it like a cell phone. Last time the battery drained completely. I should've waited a few more days, but you were being impatient. It's a miracle it even worked now. After this I won't be able to play this little ace for around three weeks at the least. Each time I use it causes it to be longer and longer before the battery is restored enough to be able to use it again. You've zapped me, besides we weren't anywhere close to Denver until last night. He wouldn't have made it to where we were."

The man's voice had a stubborn edge. "We forced him across states last time."

"Last time was different. If you waited a few more days maybe I could've forced him across states again."

"Pam..."

"Polly, for the love of-"

"No, not that." He cut her off. "He's close. I feel it."

* * *

 **I loooved everyone's reviews. They made my day. Can't wait to hear what y'all think of this. Hope you enjoyed.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry for any errors. Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Zorra POV:**

I curl into a ball and flail one hand around. Where is my blanket? It's freezing…. Wait. Am I on the floor? A _concrete_ floor?

What in the…

" _Jesus_!" I bolt upright when I open my eyes.

"Are you just now noticing somethings amiss?" An accented voice was incredulously. "Did you honestly not wake up the slightest bit before now?"

"Don't be a jackass." I snap, spinning behind me to look at him. My eyes widen in horror. "Niklaus! Are you alright?"

"Phenomenal. Never better." He drawls sarcastically.

Niklaus – unlike me – was chained to the floor. Wrists and ankles were bound in iron shackles. It didn't look like his feet could budge an inch even if he tried, no wiggle room at all. However, there _was_ a foot or so of thick chains pooling around his wrists. Seeing how he's supernaturally strong they must've used a spell to prevent him from breaking free.

I scoot over and close the foot of space between us. "What happened? How did we get here?"

"I don't remember, which makes me assume I brought us here. I had my suspicions about them using that little number again."

"Dammit." I glance around at the spacious empty room. The walls were bricks painted white and, like I mentioned before, the floor was concrete. "Cheerful."

My thoughts spun around in my head frantically. I could hear my own heart beating and the blood rushing through my vein. The sound was thunderous to me so imagine how loud it must be the hybrid next to me.

"Sweetheart." He muttered. My bulging eyes looked back down at him. "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

"No offense," My voice was a few pitches higher than normal, "but how do you plan on stopping them? You've seen you right?"

"Get against the wall." He ordered.

"You'll be like my hybrid shield then?" I pause briefly, considering it, before hurrying over Niklaus and sitting with my back against the wall. Then I tuck my cold toes under his arm. They have magic and Niklaus doesn't exactly look threatening chained to the floor, but despite that I did feel a bit safer.

"Look at the bright side," He smiled humorlessly, "at least we're ourselves again."

"Like that does us any good now." My stomach was in anxious knots. I couldn't even enjoy the fact my emotions were returned to me. "Where the heck are Rebekah and Elijah? I mean _really_ , how freaking useless are they? They spent weeks searching for them. You said they were close, obviously not close enough. Kol should've searched with them."

Blue eyes rolled in their sockets. "Yes, because Kol's perfect. The world rises and sets on his arse."

"What did I tell you about being a jackass?" I snap, rubbing my hands up and down my arms for friction. "I don't think he's perfect. I think he's been more helpful than Rebekah and Elijah combined. They were useless when we body swapped and they're useless now."

All Elijah did was call a witch. Niklaus or Kol could've done that.

"He was rather useless last night." Niklaus scoffed. "Look where we are, sweetheart."

"We don't know what happened." I defend. "You could've snapped his neck again."

Tense silence falls over us. Niklaus is lucky he's fully dressed. I wish I wore my fuzzy pajama bottoms and a long sleeved nightshirt to bed. Instead I'm stuck in booty shorts and a tank top. Just great. Where are we? Why the hell is it so cold? I bet they're keep it that way on purpose.

"They better not intend to starve you." Niklaus muttered darkly.

"I have a little to spare." I deadpan. "I'll be fine."

I'm 5'4 with an hourglass figure. When I say that I don't mean that I have an _ass_ , big breasts, yet miraculously have pencil thighs and a Barbie waist. I'm not obese by any means but I'm definitely not skinny. Never will be. I think of myself as a healthy medium in-between the two.

The door opened and Niklaus bolted upright, causing the chains to rattle.

"Good, you're awake." A ginger-haired man sneered.

"So are you." I mutter to myself. "Glad we have that sorted out."

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." Niklaus stated, appearing completely unruffled. "Klaus Mikaelson, and you are?"

Polly's jaw ticks at his nonchalance. "You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?"

"You destroyed my entire family." Barely controlled rage shines in his eyes.

"I've destroyed many families." The hybrid replies calmly. "You'll have to be a bit more specific, mate."

I nudged him with my foot. Provoking them like that isn't helping.

"Don't let him get to you." A woman reprimanded, coming into view.

"Considering the familial resemblance between the two of you, I hardly destroyed your _entire_ family." Niklaus commented. "Siblings, no?"

"We didn't come in here to chitchat." She retorted briskly.

"Get on with it then." Niklaus laid back down. "As you can see I am very busy."

"So much to do, so little time." I chortled, amused at his antics despite knowing it'll probably make things worse for us. He says he's not like Kol, but look at him, riling them up on purpose. The siblings heard my sass this time and Polly shot me a sharp admonishing look. My little smile fell and I glared at him.

"You're laughing now, but you won't be for long." The bright haired woman seemed sure of this. "Enjoy while you can. We have a lot planned for this evening."

"Sounds riveting." Niklaus mocked nonchalantly.

The man bristled but his sister simply smirked darkly before they both left. What was the point of that visit? Just to look at our beautiful faces and threaten us? Childish.

"Happy birthday to me." I sigh bitterly.

Niklaus shot me a startled look. "It's your birthday?"

He said it like that was an extraordinarily important fact.

"Good ole 24th. " I reply with a sarcastic edge. There was nothing good about this birthday.

"You should've told me."

I blinked at his tone. "Sorry. Didn't realize you'd care so much."

"Of course I do." He looked up at me in disbelief. "Do you think so little of me? We could have celebrated yesterday instead of lounging around."

"My sister wanted to have a double date this weekend." I tell him wistfully. "That's when we were going to celebrate both our birthdays."

What is she going to think when she notices I'm missing?

"When was hers?" He inquired mildly.

"Couple days ago. Do you know that woman's name?"

"Pamela and they're using the alias Forkins."

Despite my earlier barb against Elijah and Rebekah, I do hope they have a plan. Niklaus doesn't like being at the mercy of someone else – nobody does. He's a powerful, intelligent man. This has to be a painful jab to his pride. Then again maybe we'll impress them all and come up with a way out ourselves. Being a damsel in destress is a horrible, obnoxious feeling. I'm not fond of it.

"Unpleasant memories resurfacing?" Niklaus asked sympathetically. He meant my mother.

"Not until you brought it up." I lied. The déjà vu was uncomfortable. I hate being locked up in here. At least I wasn't the one chained to the floor. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"We're quite similar, you and I." His voice was soft but the hard look in eyes contradicted it. Kol told me about them running from their abusive father.

"I guess we are, except in reverse." I rub my arms faster. _God_ it's cold. "I don't remember my father. Sure he had a drinking addiction, but look who he was married to. Can you really blame the poor guy?"

"If he was a good bloke, his taste in women was a massive character flaw."

I chuckle, absolutely. "Nobody's perfect."

"Perhaps he was just dense."

"Poor guy." I repeat, lips twitching into a larger smile.

"Or she was so phenomenal in bed he figured it was worth any-"

"Niklaus!" I interrupted. "Gross. Why would even say something so traumatizing?"

He gave me a dimpled smile and I crinkled my nose at him. Our banter made the anxious knots in my stomach loosen. I was very grateful he was here with me and I wasn't alone….. Come to think of it though without him I wouldn't be here in the first place. Emotions are funny, illogical things.

I guess I should be angry at him, but he isn't a random stranger that got me into a huge mess. Not anymore. He was my friend, we were a team now. Even if he might deserve this for how he's treated people I can't help but be protective. I don't want him hurt and I don't want me hurt either. What are they going to do us here?

"Will you teach me a dead language?" I blurt to distract myself. "Kol promised he would but didn't get around to it."

"Which one?"

"You pick."

He picked Latin. That's what language witches speak when they cast spells. He thought it would be beneficial to me. Which it would, but I wish I could listen to him babble in Latin for a little while and instantly know how to speak it fluently. Unfortunately that wasn't how it worked.

He started with the alphabet. Unlike English, Latin has a few silent letters I was informed. Niklaus ran through the alphabet by himself once, then he went through each letter one by one and had me repeat it after him. The English letter first and the the Latin conterpart. After going through that process a few times he encouraged me to try running through the alphabet myself.

That's how we spent the day, going over the basics of Latin repeatedly: the alphabet, colors, numbers. I even learned out to say "I am called Zorra" and "How are you?" I suppose anyone else would ask why we wasted time doing that instead of using it to plan a way out. The answer is simple, we needed more information. We don't know where we are or anything. If we wait and watch we can gather more data and come up with a plan that will actually work. Patience is key, Niklaus told me.

"Time to begin." Polly's voice announced over an intercom, interrupting our Latin lesson.

"Oh joy." I say flatly.

Then to my astonishment a secret doorway slides open to our right and, with a _clank_ , Niklaus's shackles fall off.

"What the hell is this place?" I ask rhetorically.

Niklaus grabbed my arm gently and forced us both to our feet. "Let's find out together."

Instead of pulling me through the new opening, he decided to go to the door. Try as he might though, it wouldn't break under the pressure of his blows.

"Worth a shot." I tell him. "Why chain you up if the room is sealed?"

"It's temporary, most likely." He answered.

As soon as we walk through the secret doorway it closed behind us. Niklaus kept me behind him as we cautiously made our way down the dark hall. After a few minutes another doorway opened up ahead of us. The blinding light had me blinking rapidly. When we step inside I immediately know where we are.

"A hospital." I hiss. "They renovated some abandoned hospital somewhere."

Lord knows how many years that took. How many secret tunnels and crap did they add? Where can you even find an abandoned hospital? Maybe they were rich and just bought one out instead.

The rectangular room we walked into had white and green tiled flooring, smooth white walls, and a long row of windows to our right. They were halfway up the wall and I could see a number of people watching us from seats on the other side. This was where medical students were allowed to watch surgeries up-close.

"Good evening, Hybrid." Polly's voice echoed around us mockingly.

"Who are those people?" I whisper to him. "Are they seriously going to parade you around like a show pony?"

"It certainly seems that way." He responded curtly.

Assholes.

The knots in my stomach returned and tightened in full force. I wish I could punch both of those redheads in the face. Imagining the sound of their jaws breaking made me feel better. Man I hate witches.

"Oh cheer up, Klaus." Polly mocked again. "This is when the fun starts. Aren't you excited?"

My stomach grumbling ruined the tense moment a bit. When Niklaus glanced down at me I shrugged in a what-can-you-do manner.


	33. Chapter 33

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry for any errors. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You're not the only one who likes to play games." Polly's voice announced. "You two being here is the last ingredient we need to put the finishing touches on a game of our own. Everyone is just a pawn to you, something you can manipulate however you please. You fake friendships and use compulsion to pin family member against family member. You destroy people as easily as if you were in a video game and not real life, because life means nothing to you."

"Is there a point to this speech or do you just fancy the sound of your own voice?" Niklaus interjected.

"You use peoples weaknesses against them and laugh while they cry." He continued angrily, ignoring the interruption. "Today we use your weaknesses against _you_. Today _you're_ in the game and WE have the controllers. Let's see how you like it when the roles are reversed, hybrid."

After he spoke there was a noise like an old air conditioner rattling to life. Niklaus swiftly took his shirt off and handed it to me. He knew I couldn't handle the temperature dropping even more. It was an awkward fit, because while his torso was longer than mine his chest was lither. His shoulders weren't broad enough to make much of a difference. The shirt was too long and it clung to my breasts too tightly.

I appreciated the extra layer regardless. It made me feel slightly less naked and a touch warmer. But my teeth still clattered together involuntarily. My skin was littered with goosebumps and my toes felt like ice against the chilly floor.

Fog started pouring out of the vents.

"Sleep tight." The smirk could be heard in his smug tone. "Can't have you fighting us off. We'll get everything set up when you're properly sedated."

My heart pitter-patters nervously in my chest as the fog filled the room faster than I'd like. I didn't let my nerves show outwardly. Instead my head was held high and my shoulders set back, even as my body trembled with chills.

I looked hatefully at the row of windows and the people beyond them. Their mouths were moving soundlessly. Damn my human ears. I wanted to know what they were saying.

"Oh and Zorra White?" Polly's voice sounded again. "Just because the game is in your head doesn't mean you're safe. If you die in there you die for real. So don't get comfortable and cocky."

Like I'm in a horrible re-make of Freddy Kruger? _Ugh_. Just fantastic.

When the growing fog reached us I wrapped my arms around Niklaus impulsively. I didn't want to see the way it'd appear to circle us like a shark before smothering my senses. His arms came around me, hugging me to him. I held my breath against his bare chest so long I got light headed and my lungs burned. Unfortunately I couldn't do that forever. I hated myself when I couldn't help but gasp for breath.

 _ **~~~Level One: Round One~~~**_

I came too sluggishly. The sun cast a pinkish hue on my closed lids and grass tickled the skin that was bare. My brain scrambled to put my thoughts in order. A woodsy aroma along with the distinct crisp scent of fresh air filled my nostrils.

"Get up." Niklaus's voice demanded. Strong hands lifted my shoulders. My head lolled lifelessly. "Zorra, you must wake up. It is not safe for you to be incoherent."

The hands gripping my shoulders shook them. I blinked heavily. It was hard to keep my eyes open. When I finally managed it Niklaus's face was inches from my own. His lips were pressed into a thin line and blue eyes were hard as granite.

I shook my head to clear it further and sat up properly. "What happened? Where are we?"

"The game will start soon." He informed. "I assume they are observing this somehow. There is a cabin through those trees." He leaned back on his heels and gestured behind me. "We need to get there."

"Why?"

"Pamela's voice pierced my consciousness moments ago. She told me that's how the first round will start. We need to get through all of them successfully to wake up."

"What happens if we lose one? Do we get three chances before game over?"

How long were we unconscious before our brains woke up here? How are they watching us? How many rounds must we compete? What will they entail? I also couldn't help but wonder if time worked differently here than in the real world.

"She didn't say." He stood now and held out a hand. Luckily the warmer temperature caused the trembling to cease and my goosebumps to be nonexistent. "Let's get this over with so we can wake up and kick their arse."

As soon as I was on my feet I dropped my arm to my side. His hand slipped out of my grasp. Everything was so vivid and realistic. It didn't feel the tiniest bit like a dream. Especially this damn shirt. I thought I could toughen it out but it's squeezing the life out of my chest. I tugged at it in hopes of stretching the material for a little more breathing room.

We passed bushes, flowers, weeds, towering trees, and stepped over roots protruding from the ground. My bare feet didn't enjoy the terrain. Niklaus pushed the last hanging branch out of my way before stepping into a clearing.

A log cabin was nestled in its center. The chimney looked too big for the building, smoke swirled out of it and toward the blue sky. A slightly calloused hand grabbed my elbow and walked ahead of me, tugging me toward the porch. The steps leading up to it were wide and deceptively welcoming.

"Did you notice anything odd?" Niklaus asked. I shrugged. "It's too quiet. There's nothing out here. No insects or animals of any kind."

I didn't really think about it, but I suppose I figured they were out there somewhere. The rustling of leaves in the gentle wind was sound enough for me. The lack of animals and insects didn't register. I had other things to think about, like winning this and not dying.

"Is that really what's bothering you?" I ask sarcastically, reaching for the golden doorknob. "The lack of _animals_?"

"No." He said curtly, not appreciating my tone. "It was just an observation."

" _Here's_ an observation." I replied snarkily, yanking and twisting the unresponsive doorknob. "The door's locked. What the heck are we supposed to do now? Admire the view?"

Niklaus swats me away and reaches for it himself. When he couldn't open it he attempted kicking the door in. That didn't work either.

"Maybe getting in is how we win?" I offer. He gave me a flat look and tried the window. "Sue me for making a joke."

"Is that what that was? Perhaps it escaped my notice because it wasn't funny."

Ass.

"I don't see you trying to lighten the mood or doing anything helpful." I snap. "You can't even get into a stupid house."

He opened his mouth - maybe to point out that I couldn't get into it either - but then he went ridged all over. It made me uneasy.

"Mikael." He muttered, slowly turning to face the yard and the woods beyond it. I turned as well and saw a figure emerge. I thought he said there was nothing out there? Where did this guy come from?

Well, I thought answering my own question, this _is_ a "game". He could've materialized out of thin-air. None of this is reality. Literally anything's possible.

"Not Father?" The man's gravelly voice contained the same accent every sibling I've met so far had, save Elijah. A millennium on Earth made his fade to nearly nothing. "You clung to that word so desperately throughout all these years. A bastard yearning for a daddy."

Niklaus's jaw tightened, blue eyes burned with hatred. "I yearn for nothing, especially not you. I have accomplished much all on my own. Your death for example. I killed you once and I'll do so again."

"We shall see about that, boy." Mikael stood straight and proud. He had brown hair that was cut very short and blue eyes framed with crow's-feet. A single hand reached into the inside of his un-zipped jacket and pulled out a stake. Which was light brown and engraved with an intricate design.

Our real bodies were still next to each other, so we didn't have to stay within a certain distance here. In one smooth motion Niklaus jumped, grabbed ahold of the roofs edge, and used it to flip backwards into the air. I didn't even hear the sound of his feet hitting the wooden shingles above me.

Mikael followed him too quickly for my human eyes to follow. I wanted to go into the yard so I could see them, but survival instinct kept my feet rooted to the porch. Many minutes passed and the sounds of the fight escalated. My heart twisted anxiously. I hoped Niklaus had the upper hand.

If he did before he lost it now.

I saw them both slam into the front yard. Mikael on top and Niklaus struggling underneath him. They were rumpled with blood smeared in various places from where the other got a good swipe in but the wound healed.

Mikael had the stake positioned over the hybrid's heart. Niklaus gritted his teeth and used all the strength he possessed to keep it from penetrating his skin. The urge to help overpowered my self-preservation instincts. I moved to exit the porch, to distract Mikael and throw him off his game long enough for my friend to gain the upper hand.

Before I could go down one step I slammed against an invisible barrier. Swearing, I pound my fist against it in frustration. This was Niklaus's fight and apparently it was "against the rules" for me to help. Have I mentioned before how much I hate witches?

I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled. The sound was ear-splitting but neither one of them paid me the slightest bit of attention. No matter what I said or how loudly, _nothing_ got Mikael's attention. I glanced around even though I knew it was useless. There wasn't anything for me to throw. So I urged him on in my head. Like I could get him to win with seer will alone.

Mikael's lips moved subtly and he spoke too quietly for me to hear. The hybrid in his grasp morphed his face and snarled in response, fangs bared. After a few more struggling moments he maneuvered cleverly, finding a weak spot throwing the older man off balance.

I clapped enthusiastically and some of my nerves abated. "Go Niklaus! Kick his ass!"

It was difficult for Niklaus to wrestle the stake out of his stepfather's grip. I watched them zip all around the yard. Each one getting pinned and thrown/kicked off more than once. More smeared blood was added to their faces and bodies the further the fight went on. The hybrid might be a great fighter with supernatural abilities, but his opponent was equally so.

When he managed to get it the next step was just as grueling, _actually_ staking him. Mikael was good at deflecting his stepson's attempts. The slippery snake was also difficult to pin down for too long. Niklaus sure gave it a gallant effort though. Their battle was intense and impressive to witness.

"You're weak, boy." That time Mikael's voice traveled. "You've always been a pathetic disappointment."

"Shut. Up." Niklaus snarled back. Biceps flexed visibly when he pinned his stepfather down once more and positioned the stake over his heart. "I'm _bloody sick_ of hearing it!"

I watched with bated breath as the stake actually pierced skin. Mikael was the perfect picture of unadulterated fury, his hands were curled into claws as he tried shoving his stepson off. All his smooth composure was no more.

You could see the strain etched into Niklaus's face, his taunt back, and bulging biceps. All of that melted into triumph when the wood went all the way through.

"Who's the weak one now?" The hybrid panted, chest heaving as he caught his breath. Then he shot me a wide dimpled smile. Before I can open my mouth to congratulate him, they both vanished. _Poof._ Gone. Just like that.

The creaking of the front door opening behind me was eerie. I tensed. It was my turn now.

 _ **~~~Level One: Round Two~~~**_

"Turn around slowly, Zorra." My mother's voice demanded. When I did as she asked her tone turned shrill. "SLOWER!"

Slow as molasses I spun to face her. The first thing that greeted me was the sight of a gun pointed at my face. How lovely. Why does MY mom have a gun when Mikael didn't?

Completely unfair.

I'd rather she have a stake like Niklaus's step-dad. What was I supposed to do against a gun?

"We're going to have a talk." Her doe eyes were framed with raven lashes. Shoulder length hair was pulled into a high ponytail. A skeleton key dangled on a thick chain around her neck.


	34. Chapter 34

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

"Sit like a lady, not a whore." Mother scolded when I sat on the couch.

An intense feeling of déjà vu washed over me like earlier. My body moved like a puppet getting its strings pulled. I straightened my spine and closed my legs. My knees pressed together and angled to the right. To finish the look my ankles crossed gently and my hands folded together on my thigh.

"Yes ma'am." I replied out of reflex. Cursing myself internally afterward. God, I feel like a child again. This is ridiculous.

I was reminded of when I had to sit like this at meal times during my childhood. One of the many rules I lived by was the head of the house ate first. Crystal and I would set the table – if not done precisely Mother would get angry –and then make Mother's plate and sit ourselves in our seats. We had to wait in this position and only move if asked to hand Mother something. Only after she had her fill and we cleaned up after her, could we eat as well.

Mother learned she had to sit and watch us. If not we'd shovel the food in our mouths instead of eating daintily.

 _Ahh, simpler days._ I snorted to myself internally. _Before Crystal successfully ran away and Mother lost was little sanity she possessed._

She wasn't always a sociopathic lunatic who enjoyed inflicting torture. However, she was _never_ the kind to say nightly prayers with us and kiss our boo-boos. During my elementary and middle school days she was domineering and over-controlling. Stifling but not really physically abusive. Only ever a slap on the mouth if I forgot my manners or spanking my bottom until it blistered if my grades dropped to a dissatisfactory level. Other than that Mother preferred _verbal_ abuse and intimidation in those days.

There were so many rules. My mother controlled every aspect of our childhood. She decided how we dressed and wore our hair. How we spoke and what mannerisms were proper to use. She had to approve of who we spent time with and befriended. She told Crystal where she was allowed to go to college and what jobs she could work.

Mother wanted compliance and respect above all else. She also treated our grades as a reflection of our self-worth. Everything we did had to reach her standards. Appearance was important and she didn't want us to bring shame to her.

Something in my possessive overbearing mother cracked when Crystal finally had enough and left. She went mental. I used to think it couldn't get worse, but the person my mother turned into when one of her children escaped her clutches proved younger-me wrong.

It could - and did - get much worse. She started being just as physically abusive as she was verbally. In _creative_ ways.

"Change into this." Mother added now, reaching to pluck a bag off a coffee table and toss it to me with one hand. The other still held the gun. "No daughter of mine is going to wander around in underwear and another man's shirt."

It was difficult to peal Niklaus's shirt off. I huffed as I wiggled and pulled. My tank top came off with it when I finally succeeded.

I ignored the gun pointed at my face as I reached in the bag and took out the ugliest granny bra I've ever seen. Then I took off my booty shorts and shimmied into the panties Mother picked out. After putting the underthings on I stood and changed into the outfit. The blouse was long-sleeved and white. I tucked it into the high waist, floor length, and red-wine colored skirt.

The fact there wasn't any pantyhose and closed toed shoes for me to wear is surprising. My mother, the _real_ Thalia Lavern White, would have made me put some on.

"Good." Her raven-haired head bobbed in approval after eyeing me critically. The gun jerked downward sharply. "Sit."

I sat in same position as before, this time tucking my skirt under my legs.

"I'm here to help you." I doubted it. "You're in denial. There is a truth deep inside that needs to come into the light. Only when that happens will you get the key."

My eyes were drawn to the mentioned skeleton key around her neck curiously. I thought about how Niklaus and his stepdad vanished into thin air… What exactly does that key open? Is the hybrid locked away somewhere?

"You look at Crystal with rose-tented eyes. She made your home life more difficult than it needed to be with her headstrong stubbornness. Crystal was selfish and she abandoned you, yet you conveniently forget that. You forget a lot of things, don't you Zorra? What about how you got that scar on your cheek? Or the brand burned into your-"

"Shut up!" I blurted with a shriek. Air was suddenly harder to get to my lungs. "Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. So shut up!"

Mother uncharacteristically didn't look angry at my outburst. On the contrary, a smug light shinned in her eyes.

"Tell me where it is. How you got it." She ordered. "Tell me about those months you spent in my captivity after getting a useless web-designing bachelor's degree. Talk about how much worse life got those two years after Crystal graduated high school before she decided to mosey her way back to get you. Or how she made life worse even before she left. Crystal always had to push the limits. She could never submit for too long, could she?"

Everyone has defense mechanisms.

Me? One of mine is locking some of my memories away and pushing them deep inside. Did my mother abduct me for months? Yes. I'll acknowledge that broad fact and glance over it. Will I look too closely at the memories and acknowledge the details?

No.

I don't like to think about the scar on my cheek or the others I have scattered on my body. Most of them easily hidden by clothes. I don't like to think about my brand. When I got it. How it felt. What it is. That it's even there in the first place.

"Where is the brand?" Mother asked, backtracking to her first demand of what to talk about. This time she cocked her gun with fire in her eyes.

I spoke around a clenched jaw, fighting to keep a box of memories closed firmly. "My butt."

"Specifically." She ordered.

I exhaled in annoyance. What does this have to do with turning me against Crystal? "My lower right butt cheek. So low it almost touches the crease where my butt connects with my leg."

My brand is the size of a quarter. It's the family crest from _her_ side of my family. The Williamson's not the White's. We had a large painting of it that had been passed down for generations. It hung over our fireplace in my childhood home.

I was always a possession to my mother. Crystal and I _belonged_ to her. We weren't people with our own personalities and opinions. Instead we were clay dolls that she could mold to her satisfaction. My brand was another way for her to say I belonged to her and always would. I hated thinking about it.

Can you blame me? It was humiliating and degrading, having forever burned into me.

"You don't deal with your trauma in a healthy manner." Mother told me in a superior tone. "You don't deal with it at all actually. Instead you push the worst of it deep inside to be ignored. I'm here to help with that."

Again, I really highly doubted it.

"Crystal is a horrible sister and made my life hell." I lied. "I hate her. Can I have the key and go to Niklaus now?"

"This is simply a test." The person who looked like my mother said. "To pass I'm afraid you're going to have to mean it. She betrayed you. Abandoned you. Admit it, Zorra. Believe it."

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"You're lying to me, Zorra." She frowned in disapproval. "The longer you keep lying the longer we'll be here."

My doe-shaped eyes looked into hers. "I guess we're just going to have to be here."

The nerve of those magical assholes. What right did they think they have, using my memories and secrets as weapons against me? It pissed me off. My relationship with my mother is none of their business. Neither is whatever Crystal and I've been through.

They had no right to judge my sister, to try and turn me away from her.

She got her first part-time Mother-approved job at 16. Crystal always did like pushing the limits, sassing Mother, and breaking rules. Nothing I said seemed to stop her. She befriended people from _public_ school, drew up her skirt so it was un-ladylike short, stayed out past curfew, went places she wasn't supposed to, and other little things that pushed Mother's buttons. Crystal never liked submitting. Even if she got in serious trouble.

That changed when she got the job. She turned into the perfect Mother clone. At least in public and around her. I learned later the reason for that is because she was already planning her escape and wanted to lull her into a false sense of security. Mother put her name on Crystal's checking account when she allowed her to get one after getting hired. She watched it closely and monitored everything my sister bought.

Every week Crystal would take $10 cash out of the account. She lied about what she was using it for, instead saving up to run away. At first Mother didn't like it but Crystal knew exactly what to say she was spending it on to make her approve. By the time she graduated she had stored up $1,040.

Mother never let Crystal have her own car, but the approved-friends my sister had drove her around when Mother wasn't. When she came downstairs the morning of her graduation with a large book bag so full it look ready to burst, Crystal reassured it had her cap and gown and things to change into after it's over. Before Mother would have check the bag to make sure her rebellious daughter was being truthful. However, it had been _two years_ since Crystal did ANYTHING against our strict rules. So Mother reluctantly took her word for it.

Something she sorely regretted later. Because in it had been clothes, money, and some other things she needed.

Crystal didn't confide in me about her plan until three months before graduation. I begged her to take me too, cried when she explained why I couldn't. I didn't want her to leave me but she PROMISED to come back. And she did. Two years later.

She had copies of her resume and handed them out to many different places once she got to California. She spent what money she had left on food, a bicycle so she wouldn't waste money on taxis, and a cheap gym membership. The membership was used so she could shower, swim, and let out frustration when she wasn't finding work and sleeping under any scrap of cover she could find. Crystal came back to the places she gave her resume and almost harassed them in her insistence. She also walked dogs and did a number of other things to earn money before getting a real job.

My sister lived on the streets for over a year. During that time it took a while to find jobs and then even more time to save up money for a _pitiful_ apartment. Do you realize how much harder everything would've been if I went with her? If she had to look out for a child while homeless?

I do. She worked hard so she could come back for me. That's all that matters. Crystal isn't perfect but she's the only person who has ever loved me. They weren't turning me against her. No. Fucking. Way.

"We'll come back to her." Fake-Mother said with surprising patience, letting me sit there in thoughtful silence for a while. "You have trauma you need to deal with."

"I don't mind pushing it aside and dealing with it in unhealthy ways." I say back. "I'm perfectly okay with that."

"You're okay with your nightmares?" I could see the challenge in those blue eyes that were the same shade as Sissy's. "Do you like the ferocity of them?"

"They stopped after I killed you."

A doubtful look crossed her face. "Permanently?"

"Yes." I lied.

She sighed and shook her head pityingly. "Why can't you be truthful to me and yourself? Of course they didn't stop completely. Killing me doesn't magically make your trauma vanish. You still don't deal with it properly and until you do they will always reappear. Yes. They might not do so as often as before, but can you honestly say they've disappeared completely?"

"Yes." I lied again.

This fake dream-woman had similarities to my mother, but I could tell it wasn't the real thing. Spitting image or not. Only half of her reactions are like the real T.L.W. I don't know if that's on purpose or if this little game of theirs still has some kinks they need to work out.

 _\- Quite some time later -_

It's hard to discern how much time is passing. It seemed like hours to me and it feels like the sun should've set by now. It hasn't though and I doubt it will no matter how long I sit here. I've gotten antsy, twitching in my spot. After so long it's difficult to stay in that ladylike posture. I wanna move and stretch my legs.

I mostly ignored my fake-mother's attempts to engage me in conversation. She wanted to dredge up all the deep and dark parts of my subconscious. Instead humoring her I thought about what the siblings want to accomplish with these games.

It has to be more than just showing their power over Niklaus. It had to be more than just using our weakness against us for their entertainment. The Hybrid ruined their family. Killed them and lord knows what else. I knew that despite it being difficult to make the connection sometimes between the man I know - however flawed he may be - and that _monster_ I hear about.

I say only _sometimes_ because I'm very aware that I'm on the villain's side here. But I can't help that now. My heart has unfortunately made my choice for me. I care about them, Niklaus and Kol, and I usually don't get attached to people. However this time I couldn't stop myself. There is no changing that now. I've chosen to work with them instead of against them. To help instead of hinder.

Only white oak can kill an Original. But what if it's not his body they aim to kill? What if they want to make him brain-dead? He can hardly be a threat then, can he? I can't wait to share my hypothesis with Niklaus.

"I've enjoyed our therapy session very much." I cut fake-Mother off to say. "Really I have. Thanks for the help. My brain feels a lot healthier. Can I have the key now?"

"No." She responded before continuing her tangent. If she was a real person her hand would've gotten tired ages ago. Yet she still pointed that gun at me. A foot away from my face.

After being here a few hours now I don't know how long I have left before I lose and she fires the gun. So as much as I didn't want to, I guess I have to – _cringe_ – contribute. I started answering her questions. Talking about things when she told me too. Things I haven't thought about since being admitted to the hospital.

It was difficult, painful, and humiliating. Despite that I did it. My life depended on it. Niklaus depends on it. No more procrastinating and letting my pride hold me back. So much more time passed. A couple _hours_ more. I was done. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Please." I fought to keep my breathing even. "Please. I'm begging here. I can't talk about this anymore. Okay? I can't."

I hate Polly and Pamela both. I curse them to hell and back.

"You've started making good progress." She approved. "Doesn't it feel better to talk about it instead of pushing it deep inside? Does it feel freeing? Do you feel lighter? Less burdened?"

I was tempted to lie but the truth came out. Lying will get me nowhere. "No, I feel worse. Can we change the subject?"

 _I can handle this._ I encouraged myself. _Afterward you don't have to think about it again_. This isn't going to make the nightmares regress to how they were before. Nightly and vivid. They'll stay sporadic. This isn't a relapse.

Doe-shaped blue eyes gazed at me intensely. "It's time to discuss Crystal again."

I huffed in annoyance. God, do we have to?"Yes ma'am."

I took a deep breath and regained my composure. My spine, that started to slouch a few minutes prior, straightened with determination. Fuck this fake version of my mother, fuck the real one, and FUCK those damn witches.

Fuck them all.

"Alright, alright." I insisted 20 minutes into her twisting Crystal into a horrible sister later. "I was bitter, okay? At first when she left I was bitter. I was angry and heartbroken. I blamed her for the hell I went through when her escape broke Mother's sanity. I'll admit that, okay? But that's passed. She came back for me. She explained everything and made my life a millions times better. I had a normal life, for a while at least. I love her. I'll always love her. Nothing you say will change that."

"Remember what her leaving did to you. Never forget it." Fake-Mother demanded.

I nodded my head. "I won't. How could I? It's over though. I'm not going to reopen old, healed, wounds."

I thought again about how out of line these damn witches are. What's the point of this level? To humiliate me? That's it? What a colossal waste of time. Or perhaps they wanted me to be shaken and off my game for the next level. So I'll be less likely to win.

Bastards. It won't work.

"Stop bottling your trauma up and deal with it." She continued.

"I'll try." It was all I could promise while being truthful.

I couldn't even believe it when she took off the key, threw it on my lap, and disappeared. The door opposite to the one that leads outside opens eerily. The interior of the cabin was pleasing mixture of timber and plasterboard. There was lovely brickwork around the fireplace and the wooden flooring had a large room rug. It softened the wood décor and made the room have a cozy appeal.

Despite how aesthetically appealing the room is, I was so ready to leave it. I clutched the key and rushed to the opened door. There was a wooden spiral staircase and I bolted down it as fast as possible. At least until I got halfway down and realized I was being reckless. Then I crept the rest of the way cautiously.

Luckily all that was in room was Niklaus.

"I'm so sorry it took so long." I babbled. Niklaus was in thick chains again and I moved quickly to free him. "I was up there for what felt like an entire day. You're lucky all you had to do was fight your stepdad. So lucky. You wouldn't believe the hell I had to deal with. So much talking. I know that sounds like nothing, but not if you knew what we talked about. Ugh, I'm so glad it's over."

"It was all day to you?" Niklaus replied, confused. "I was only here a few minutes, sweetheart."

I looked away from the chains. What? "Our concept of time is completely nonexistent here."

"So it seems." He said simply. I was grateful he didn't inquire about what I had to talk about.

"This is the second time they put you in chains." I tried to lighten my mood by bantering as I moved around and slid the key into every lock. "I'm starting to think they have a fetish."

"Bondage of this sort isn't my idea of a good time."

I snorted. "Can't say I blame you. It's not mine either. I know you've been doing a lot of thinking on this situation. So have I and I have an idea."

"What's that?" He asked, shrugging off all the chains once I unlocked them.

"They can't kill your body, but what if that's not what they're trying to do?" I looked into his eyes eagerly as I explained. "They bound us together in body, heart, and mind. We couldn't be more connected if we had sex. I think I know the reason they needed to do that. What if they want you to be brain-dead? It's just as good as killing you with white oak. Niklaus Mikealson would be no more. They want me to lose this game so when I die, you go with me."

He frowned at my words. "That was one of my deductions as well. I was hoping you'd come to a different conclusion. One completely unrelated to that."

"You were hoping that humiliation and being under their control was all they planned for?"

I could see the keen intellect in his blue eyes. "Hoping yes, despite my gut screaming to the contrary. My instincts told me that couldn't be all, there had to be more to this."

"You have good instincts."

"You do as well apparently. I'm impressed with your hypothesis, Zorra. Quite clever."

I smiled, glad he thought so. "Thanks."

This level might've been a colossal waste of time for me. But I knew not all of them would be this way. I braced myself for whatever we were going to deal with next. I refused to die.

* * *

 **Sorry if you thought this chapter was boring. Not all "levels" will be this way. Thanks for your patience with my delayed update!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry for any errors. I double checked but I'll go back and get the ones I missed. Had to update before my computer died. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **KOL POV:**

It is times like these I wish I still had my magic. Then I could do this myself. I loathe the type of witches who think they know everything and scoff when I point out the contrary.

 _Their location is cloaked._

 _That's not how you pronounce the incantation._

 _That's not how the spell works._

 _You have the blood and maps, why would you need to burn runes around it?_

 _Do we really need a salt circle too?_

 _Your locator spell is more complex than it needs to be._

 _It's not going to work._

They've questioned me every step of the way. I've seen more magic and studied more grimoires than they can dream of. Shouldn't that tell them I know what I'm doing? I miss the days where witches valued my knowledge for profession purposes even if they despised me personally. Witches and warlocks get more arrogant as the years pass.

"Kol." Elijah spoke softly but firmly, reminding me to control my temper.

I pursed my lips and forced my tone to be cordial. "It will work, I promise you. I've seen it done many a time."

Just because they've never seen a locator spell like this, doesn't mean it doesn't exist.

Yolanda leans over and whispers to her aunt. "Spending days preparing for one locator spell seems excessive."

"Everything about this 'locator spell' is excessive." Yesenia replied. I could hear the air quotes in her tone. She thinks the spell fallacious.

"It wasn't excessive." I cut in, voice a whip. They looked up at me with matching hazel eyes from where they knelt on the wooden floor. "It was necessary if you want it to be done properly. This spell is not widely known but I can assure you it is legitimate."

 _Ignorant slatterns._

"If you say so." Yolanda shrugs.

My jaw ticks. "I say so."

Every map on the floor had many specific runes burned in a circle around them that varied depending on the country. They might have a cloaking spell shielding their location but there are ways around that. If you have the proper ingredients that is. We didn't when Rebekah and Elijah were searching for the siblings. But we have it now.

 _ **First step: Finding what country they were in.**_

Yolanda and Yesenia chanted the way I taught them. Their hands were clasped together with a vial of blood between their intertwining fingers. The lights flickered and a subtle wind blew around the room. Every map on the floor burned to ashes except for the one of America. Very good.

 _ **Second step: What state?**_

Elijah called these two witches when I informed him Nik and Zorra were gone. They refused to let us go to their house, so they went to Mystic Falls again. They used a prized possession of Nik's to track him. After they did so I was called again and went to the location they told me. I didn't find him but I did find something nearly as good.

Whatever enchantment they wove over Nik to make him leave was strong, but not impossibly so. Because on the ground of the Colorado and Nebraska boarder was a puddle of Nik's blood. Yolanda flew out and met me so she could extract all of it from the ground. My guess is he dug his nails into his palm so we could find and use it. Pamela and Polly wouldn't have risked leaving blood behind.

"That's enough!" I demand when Yesenia poured a drop of Nik's blood on the map. Everything had to be done _just_ _so_. "There wasn't much and this isn't all we're using it for."

Carmel colored fingers tilted the vial up, stopping the flow of blood.

"Now you can chant." I nodded at her, waving a hand.

She locked her jaw but for the first time didn't question my order. Their synchronized chanting got louder the longer they did it. It took a while for the minuscule drop to start moving. I watched as it made its way across the map at sloths pace. The witches' voices got louder still. The wind that had blown during the last spell was nonexistent now.

"Minnesota." I announced when it finally stopped moving. It smeared around the state, drawing itself so thin you could see the bold MN. "Bring the map and blood to me."

When they obeyed I hovered a hand over a thick black bowl near me. It already had herbs and various ingredients mashed in it. I told them to burn the same runes into the bowl that was around the map _precisely_ like they did before. They cannot look even the slightest bit different.

"This feels ridiculous." Yolanda murmured when she followed my next step and put the map inside the bowl, burning it to ash. Dark brown hair was piled on top of her head. If I had to guess I'd say she was not that much older than Zorra.

Yesenia poured the rest of Nik's blood in. I was surprised when she reprimanded her instead of agreeing. "Hush, Yola."

"I think you should stay behind." Elijah cut in before we could continue.

I spun around quickly to face him, seething at his words. "This was _my_ plan."

"Yes and it was a very good one." My older brother nodded, smoothing out invisible wrinkles as he moved from leaning against the doorway. "However your emotions are clouding your judgment, making you far too volatile."

"My _emotions_ are clouding my _judgment_?" I repeated incredulous. Does he realize how idiotic he sounds? So what I've been pissed off and short tempered? I rather think the situation calls for it. It's not like Rebekah's attitude has been full of rainbows and sunshine.

"You are too close to this." He said, sounding even stupider.

"Nik's your brother too." I scoff. "If anything _you_ care for the bastard more than _I_ do."

"I was referring to Zorra." Elijah responded. I nearly did a double take. "You care for her and it makes you hazardous in this situation."

"What is it you said to me about Matt? Ahh yes, I remember. You're _pathetic_ Kol." Rebekah mocks, a sadistic smirk spread across her painted lips. "Falling for a _mortal_."

"I don't fall for anyone who pays me the slightest bit of attention." I sneer at her. "I'm not _you_ Rebekah. I'm well aware that humans are only good for food and entertainment."

"Are you?" Rebekah doubted, glee shinning in her eyes at being able to throw my mocking words back in my face. She lounged on a chair like it was a throne.

"Yes." I spit at her before turning to Elijah. "If you seriously think I'm going to do all the work with no reward you're out of your mind. The spell will be cast over me or nobody at all."

To prove it I bit into my wrist and poured my blood into the bowl. Elijah looked thoroughly exasperated. The fact that I am a blood relative of the person we're looking for is the only reason this is going to work. That along with Nik leaving his blood behind. The mixture of the two things are crucial parts of the process.

"If your feelings for this girl hinder our-"

I cut off Elijah's lecture. "They won't because I have no feelings for her."

"You've been far too concerned for her wellbeing for that to be the case." Elijah contradicted. "As surprised as I was to realize it, you do if fact seemed… devoted."

The way he said 'devoted' was as if he couldn't believe his own ears. Like the word in regards to me and anyone not family was baffling… and he'd be right.

"I'm pissed that what is mine was taken from me." I reply sternly. "She's my plaything, Elijah. That's all. Stop reading more into things then there are."

 _ **Step 3: Zeroing in on his exact location.**_

"What are you waiting for?" I look at the witches to see them staring at us instead of working. "Start chanting."

I sat in the middle of an intricate salt circle while they both touched the bowl and chant. Elijah left the room to schedule our flight. When Yesenia handed it to me I made sure to swallow all of the thick liquid.

"Ugh." My face scrunched up in disgust. I thrust the bowl at her and she grabbed it. "Blood hell that's God awful."

"Do we need to wait a certain amount of time before continuing?" Yolanda asked.

"No." I shook my head and placed my hands on my knees. "Do it now. The sooner the better."

Their voices synchronized again at my demand. The wind picked up, the curtains whipped around, and the lights flickered. A burning sensation started at my head and feet. My head grew fuzzy and my limbs numb as the feeling traveled. I slumped over and could hardly form a coherent thought. The burning in both places continued to move until they met in my stomach. Which then exploded like volcanic eruption before disappearing completely.

My eyes fluttered open and I got to my feet. I overestimated the level of energy I'd have directly after the spell was completed. Elijah - back from making the arrangements - grabbed my elbow when I swayed on my feet.

"I'm fine." I shrug him off and step out of the salt circle. "Let's go."

"The flight is not until a few more hours." Elijah told me. "Rest."

I paused mid-motion. "What? Why? I don't need rest. I need to get to Minnesota. If we don't get within 150 miles of Niklaus in the next 24 hours then the spell will be wasted!"

"We have plenty of time." Elijah attempted to soothe.

It didn't work. I know he must have a specific reason for the delay.

My eyes narrowed. "Don't play me, Elijah. Why didn't you get the earliest possible flight?"

"Being absent so much lately has made a few of the locals grow anxious."

"You really think I'm stupid don't you?" My temper simmered in my veins. Does he really think I don't know who he's referring to? "You delayed our flight to soothe the worries of the doppelganger and her _pets_?"

Never have such an insignificant group of nobodies been this big of torn in the side. Shouldn't our family being absent make them exuberant? No, of course not. They have to stick their nose where it doesn't belong and pick fights they have no hopes of winning.

"They think we're plotting something." Rebekah snorted derision. "Like we have nothing better to do than spend every waking moment thinking about them."

"If we were half as focused on destroying them as they seemed to think, they would've been dead long ago." I agreed with her, rolling my eyes. The fact that they're still alive proves how of little importance they are.

"Where does little Gilbert think you are?" Rebekah asked with an amused smirk when I sat heavily on the couch. I felt winded and struggled to catch my breath. "Shouldn't you be babysitting?"

A similar smirk stretched across my lips and I hid my exhaustion, knowing it will fade momentarily. "Visiting my poor sister Keli, of course. She's in critical condition you know."

"From what?"

"Keli is in a coma because of a flashflood." I grinned mischievously. "I was the only one to survive. Both my parents drowned and Keli will die soon."

Rebekah put a mockingly thoughtful look on her face. "Now why does that sound familiar?"

"Could it be because Jeremy Gilbert's parents suffered a similar fate when they drove off a bridge?" Elijah cut in, an air of disapproval surrounding him.

I started with a false look of surprise. "Is that so? Huh. I guess you're right. I completely forgot."

"I'm sure." Rebekah grinned, unlike Elijah she approved of my manipulation of choice. She always did approve of my sadistic side more than he did. Compared to some other things I've done in my past, this thing with the Gilbert twist is child's play.

"Go on, Elijah." I waved him away. "Throw the doppelgänger a bone, if you're so inclined. I'd rather they keep fretting personally. Let them think we have a devious plot up our sleeve."

"It'd do them good to keep worrying." Rebekah agreed and then shattered our camaraderie with her next words. "Like you worrying for your precious _Zorra._ "

Elijah didn't stick around to hear our fighting.

"Bugger off, Bekah." I locked my jaw, good-humor vanishing. "I could care less if Zorra lives or dies."

We went back and forth until I got sick of it and left to pour myself a drink. Rebekah made a sound of triumphant like that meant she won. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _Sisters are so bloody obnoxious_. In one quick motion I down the entire glass of scotch. It burned pleasantly on the way down. I poured another one before bringing the whole bottle back to the parlor.

I lifted my glass in a toast when Elijah returned. "How'd it go?"

"Remind me, why are we allowing them to continue to draw breath again?" He asked rhetorically as an answer.

I grinned in approval. "I can quickly rectify that, brother."

The thought of murdering them, Damon Salvatore and the doppelganger particularly, made my eyes light up.

"No need." Elijah dismissed. _Surprise, surprise._ "Let's just get to the airport."

"Get the witches." I say, putting my glass on the table and standing.

I heard their hearts beating somewhere in the backyard. I didn't care enough to listen to the conversation they were having. In my room on the floor sat a duffle bag. I didn't bother unpacking when I arrived three days ago.

The time it took to get to the airport and then to Minnesota was nearly three hours. We carried our bags on the flight with us, so when we landed we immediately went outside. It would be 5:30 in Mystic Falls but Minnesota is an hour behind. Elijah got the bags and took a taxi to a hotel. He'd stay there until we find where they're keeping Nik and Zorra. Then he'd meet us closer and get a hotel nearby.

I knelt on the concrete outside the airport. Rebekah did the same. After some hesitation Yesenia got on my sister and Yolanda climbed on my back. We stood, ignoring the odd looks we were getting, and calmly walked until we were out of sight.

A little burning appeared and it went away when I moved south. So I changed direction until it appeared again. The further north I went, the hotter it burned in my stomach. The closer I got to Nik the hotter the flame burned inside of me. When I moved in the wrong direction, the feeling cooled.

It was trial and error. A lot of backtracking was involved. The witches were getting frustrated with how jerkily I was leading them. They'd have to get over it. Do they think I like moving in random directions and retracing my steps? Trust me, it feels like a massive waste of time to me too. As soon as I get a good lead and the fire's burning hot, it suddenly runs cold again and I had to change it up.

 _Damn frustrating_ _I'll tell you._

Minnesota was a mosaic of lakes, forests, rivers, and rocky terrain. I got to know a good bit of it personally by running around like a bloody chicken with my head cut off in all directions. Currently I was jumping over a waterfall with Yolanda clinging so hard to my neck it was hard to breathe. After running through the forest some more, avoiding roads and the public eye, the burning in my stomach was hotter than ever.

"We're close." I announce, picking up my pace in triumph. "I can feel it."

I came to a stop when the feeling inside of me exploded and traveled all over my body before disappearing completely. My fingers tingled for a moment afterwards. We were on the outskirts of a forest looking at a big empty parking lot. Past that through a cluster of trees I could see a road.

"We are here." I tell them confidently.

"Are you sure?" Yesenia checks, getting off Rebekah's back carefully.

I let go of Yolanda and shrug her off. Her arse hits the ground and she lets out a huff of breath. "I've never been surer of anything."

"Dick." She muttered irate, getting to her feet.

I ignore her. "I've done my part, now get going."

The witches stretch and murmured quietly amongst themselves for a moment. I cut in and remind them of the plan before they moved toward the parking lot cautiously. When they got within a feet of it their limbs snapped together and ring of fire encircled them, keeping them trapped.

Rebekah and I watch from the trees as the scene progressed. The witches didn't stand there rigidly for long before a figure emerged. A woman with fiery hair materialized out of thin air and made her way to them. This must be Pamela.

"Hello." Yesenia greeted. "I'm-"

She was cut off. "I know who you are. I make a point to know the witches who consort with vampires. Especially _Originals_."

"You have it all wrong." The older woman shook her head. "I don't do so willingly. My family has been in Elijah Mikaelson's debt for decades. Do you think we like being at his beck and call? Of course not. There are many of us who work with vampires against our will."

Pamela eyes her closely with a hard expression. "What do you want?"

"I heard you have the hybrid in captivity and plan to take him down." Yesenia looked at the other witch, eagerness exuding from her. Her hazel eyes were pleading. "We want in."

"How did you hear about that?" Pamela sneered, a challenge in her gaze.

"How do you think?" Yesenia returned. "Elijah contacted me and demanded I help find his brother. When I figured out the location I gave him a fake and came directly here."

Pamela looked unmoved.

"Please." Yolanda begged next to her aunt. "You're not the only one who wants vengeance. We won't get in your way, I promise."

"I say we let them," A gingered haired man appeared next, "but at the first sign they are traitors we'll make them regret it."

Pamela thought it over before begrudgingly nodding. "Fine."

"Thank you." Yolanda breathed in relief.

"You won't regret it." Yesenia added.


	36. Chapter 36

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OCs.**

 **Sorry for errors.**

* * *

 **KOL POV:**

"Are you really drinking that neat?" A random human blurted after he finished moving a chair. The burly man crinkled his nose. "I can't stomach the stuff without water and ice."

Surely he can't actually think I care?

"You're not here to give me opinions and waste time." I reply coldly. "Get back to work."

He lowered his gaze and nodded. "Right away, sir."

"What are you making them perform?" Rebekah inquired, barging into my suite without knocking first. She wasn't bothered by the compelled humans walking all over the place. They were setting things up and getting dressed in garb long since out of style.

"The Tragical History of the Life and Death of Doctor Faustus, by Christopher Marlowe." I replied easily, pouring myself another glass of single malt scotch. This play was first performed in 1592 and, truth be told, is one of my favorites. I always did like Kit - as he preferred to be called - better than Shakespeare. "Either sit down, shut up, and enjoy or bugger off."

"Elijah's going to be livid." Rebekah remarked as she made her way to sit beside me on the couch. I can tell she just returned from the spa a few floors down. "He never did like this particular habit of yours."

My way of watching plays is much better than the traditional. The humans genuinely get wounded or even slaughtered depending on the fate of their character.

I shrug uncaringly. "He never likes anything I do, yet somehow he always manages to find a way to survive. I'm sure this time will be no different."

My suite had a spacious living area - where I was currently lounging - along with a mini-refrigerator, microwave, an in-room safe, and a king sided bed. The bed is where the costumes and accessories are currently at. My bathroom had combed cotton terry linens and deluxe bath products.

"Oi!" I snap my fingers at a human with a scowl on my face.

He turns and blinks confusedly. "Yes, sir? Is something wrong?"

"Yes somethings damn well _wrong._ " I sneer in disbelief. "That's the wig you choose for Faustus? How on earth do you think it suits him? Did you even listen to anything I said?"

"Sorry, sir. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll change." The human becomes anxious and leaves the living area hurriedly to get another wig.

"Sometimes I honestly believe every human on earth shares a single brain." I scoff before tossing back another glass of liquor. "Idiots, the lot of them."

Rebekah snatched the bottle from me and commanded a human to get her glass. Before the woman returned I ripped the bottle out of her clutches.

My eyes squint ever so slightly in my ire. "Get bent."

This was _my_ single malt scotch and I wasn't in the sharing mood. She's perfectly capable of getting her own.

"Don't be greedy." Rebekah bristled. "There's plenty more. It won't kill you to spare a glass."

The liquid swirled around my cup as I poured myself another. "Probably not, but why risk it?"

"We're ready, sir." The man who'll play Mephistophilis announced.

"Finally." I reply, interest sparked in my dark chocolate orbs. "You certainly took your sweet time."

"I'm sorry, sir."

I wave him off with a roll of my eyes. "Yes, yes. I'm sure you are. Let's get this ball rolling, shall we?"

A woman begins to speak, playing the chorus. A character who stands outside the story, providing narration and commentary. I ignored the long rambling introduction. It was only when Faustus appeared that my attention was recaptured. He was supposed to be in his study.

I listened to his musings about his dissatisfaction with his studies of medicine, law, logic and theology. He has his servant Wagner summon Valdes and Cornelius, two German experts in magic. Faustus tells them that he has decided to experiment in necromancy and needs them to teach him some of the fundamentals.

When he is alone in his study once more, Faustus begins experimenting with magical incantations and suddenly Mephistophilis appears, in the form of an ugly devil. Faustus sends him away, telling him to reappear in the form of a friar. Faustus discovers that it is not his conjuring which brings forth Mephistophilis but, instead, that when anyone curses the trinity, devils automatically appear.

Faustus sends Mephistophilis back to hell with the bargain that if Faustus is given twenty-four years of absolute power, he will then sell his soul to Lucifer. Later, when Faustus begins to despair, a good angel and a bad angel appear to him.

Good Angel, a human dressed in white, speaks. "Sweet Faustus, leave that execrable art."

"Contrition, prayer, repentance - what of them?" Faustus questioned.

Good Angel is quick to answer and reassure. "O, they are means to bring thee unto heaven!"

Bad Angel scoffs at the one dressed white robes. "Rather illusions, fruits of lunacy." There was a pause here. A look of concentration furrowed his brow as he tried to remember how to continue his line. My jaw ticks in annoyance. I nearly threw my glass at his face.

Luckily he regained his momentum before it came to that. "That make men foolish that do trust them most."

"Sweet Faustus, think of heaven and heavenly things." Good Angel tried to persuade sweetly.

"No, Faustus; think of honor and of wealth." Bad Angel disagrees silkily.

"The good angel is a weak ninny." I cut in, sipping my drink, letting myself get sucked into the play. "Don't listen to her Faustus."

Rebekah gave me a condescending look out of the corner of her eye. Mocking me without words. I ignored her. She smirked while she poured a glass of liquor a human fetched after I refused to let her have mine.

"Of wealth!" Faustus sighed wistfully. "Why, the signiory of Embden shall be mine. When Mepistophilis shall stand by me. What god can hurt thee, Faustus? Thou art safe: Cast no more doubts. Come, Mephistophilis, and bring glad tidings from great Lucifer; Is't not midnight? Come, Mephistophilis."

I lift my glass in a toast. "Fantastic choice, good on you mate."

The adventure continued and the plot thickened. Except for a few blunders the play was going really well, better than I expected. Of course Elijah would come during the climax of the story and ruin the moment. I raised my hand to indicate the humans should stop when he walked in. The speaking and movement halted as quickly as if I pressed pause on a remote-control.

"Now isn't the time for your juvenile tricks, Kol." Holier-than-thou Elijah reprimanded. He made his way further into my suite, weaving between clusters of humans to get to the living area.

"Pray tell, brother. What would _you_ suggest I do while we wait for the witches to grace us with their presence?" My upper lip curled and I gazed at him with a hard look in my eyes. "Knit a jumper?"

"Zorra would appreciate that." Rebekah butted in unwelcomingly.

My gaze cuts to her harshly. "No who's being juvenile?"

Can I not go three seconds without her throwing Zorra in my face?

"We need to keep a low profile, you know this and yet you do the opposite." Elijah continued like we never spoke.

"Despite what you may think, I'm not an idiot." I took a quick gulp of smooth liquid to help calm my temper. It didn't work. Despite the way the smoky and sea salt air flavor warmed my insides, I was still equally incensed. "Your constant lack of faith in my intellect pisses me off. None of these people are from the hotel. They're not even from around the general vicinity. I made sure to procure maggots of society nobody will miss, so get off my back."

How quickly he forgets my plan is the reason we found their location as fast as we did. I know how to keep a low profile and still amuse myself in the process. I just don't usually bother to cover my tracks if there is no reason for the effort.

"We can't have deaths pilling up." Elijah told me. "Put them back where you found them."

I nearly continued to justify my actions and tell him about the preparations I had in place to ensure nobody will be suspicious, but a thought stopped me. _Why am I explaining myself to him? I owe Elijah nothing._

Defiance steeled my brown eyes further. A taunting grin tugged at the corner of my lips. "After they finish. Besides, they won't _all_ die. You're familiar with Dr. Faustus's story, yes? Then you know as well as I how many live and die."

Exasperation flickered across his face, an expression I was all too familiar with. "Kol-"

"Blame Kit, brother." I cut him off to say, grin growing just to irritate him. "The way he wrote the play is hardly my fault."

"I take it you encouraged this?" Elijah asked Rebekah.

She jerked a thumb in my direction. "How do you expect me to control him? You know he's a lunatic. There's no reasoning with crazy, Elijah."

Very creative insult Bex. I've never heard _that_ one before.

"What are you even doing here?" I wondered, checking my watch and ignoring my sister. "It's only 7:00."

He still has a couple hours left before he's supposed to come back for the night. We've been taking turns patrolling around the witches' cloaked building for three days. Nobody has come in or out of it during that time.

"They had a few warlocks come out and scope the area with their magic." Elijah tugged at his left cufflink for a brief moment. He has a habit of smoothing and straightening out his clothing even when it's not necessary. "So I made myself scarce."

"Fascinating." I deadpan, bored with the explanation midway through. The first time someone leaves the protected building and it was for that. _Ugh_. I was hoping he'd have something of actual importance to report. "Now that we're all caught up with each other, I'm going to tell you what I told Rebekah. Either sit down, shut up, and enjoy or bugger off."

"Every human best be back where you found them before the nights up." Elijah warned. " _Unharmed_."

"If I agree will you leave me be?" I was ready to lie if that will make him go away. More will survive than not. Why can't that be enough? Before he can respond I wave my hand at the humans to tell them to continue.

I watch Faustus begin to repent as the voice of the Good Angel continues to urge him to do so. To divert Faustus, Mephistophilis and Lucifer both appear and parade the seven deadly sins before him. After this, Mephistophilis takes Faustus to 'Rome' and leads him into the pope's private chambers. Where the two become invisible and play pranks on the pope and some unsuspecting friars.

"This can't get any more pathetic." Rebekah snorts in derision.

I roll my eyes at her. "We're in a hotel suite not a fancy theater. They're doing the best they can with what they have. Shut up and use your imagination."

She'd realize that if she wasn't so incredibly high maintenance. How exactly does she expect some of these things to be portrayed better with such limited space and resources? The fact that _I_ was the one people constantly questioned the wits of baffled me.

"One would think you'd be better at choreographing these things by now." She retorted. I ignored her in favor of focusing on the play. If I'm lucky she'll leave soon.

More examples of Faustus using his new powers include making a pair of horns appear on one of the knights who was skeptical of Faustus' powers, selling a horse to a man but not long after that the creature turned to a bundle of hay in the middle of a pond, bringing forth fresh grapes in the dead of winter, and conjuring the apparition of Helen of Troy at the request of his fellow scholars.

"My God, my God, look not so fierce on me! Adders and serpents, let me breathe a while! Ugly hell, gape not! Come not, Lucifer! I'll burn my books! Ah, Mephistophilis!" Faustus says now, finishing his long rant of fretting. His time was up. Seconds later the devils come and take him to hell.

The chorus speaks in conclusion. "Cut is the branch that might have grown full straight and burned is Apollo's laurel-bough. That sometime grew within this learned man. Faustus is gone: regard his hellish fall, whose fiendful fortune may exhort the wise. Only to wonder at unlawful things, whose deepness doth entice such forward wits. To practice more than heavenly power permits."

"I thought that was never going to end." Rebekah sighed in relief.

"You could have left at any time. I certainly wouldn't have stopped you." I tell her seriously. It would've made my evening.

"Don't be an arse." She snaps, getting to her feet with an empty bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. "And don't even think about asking me to help clean this mess up."

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess." I taunted her. "You might break a nail."

She threw her glass at me and I quickly dodged. Shards went everywhere when it came in contact with the wall instead of my face. I laughed at how easy it was to ruffle her feathers. Rebekah tosses her hair back and struts toward the door. It slams behind her.

"Come here, darling." I made a come-hither motion with my pointer finger. A human woman obediently made her way to me. There was nothing extraordinary about her physical appearance but that was perfectly fine with me. It wasn't her body I was interested in.

"Yes, sir?" She questioned.

I tapped my lap. "Would you sit here a moment?"

"Sir?" She hesitated.

I narrow my eyes and all politeness vanishes. "Now."

She sat quickly at the tone. I brushed her hair over one shoulder and ran my nose up the column of her neck. The aroma was that of an intoxicatingly sweet pheromone laced flower. My sharp incisors smoothly slid out of my gums and into her tan flesh. I ignored the way she flinched. A rush of euphoria flooded my body. The thick liquid was sweet and tangy with a hint of a fruity aftertaste. I sipped at it like one would fine wine, savoring the flavor and sensations.

"Much obliged, darling." I murmured huskily in her ear when I eventually pulled back.

Her head lolled lifelessly. A groan escaping her was the only reply I received. "Ugh."

I tutted and shook my head. "Now, that won't do. You humans are such fragile things. Here you go, love. Drink up."

I bit my wrist and put it to her lips. My other hand massaged her throat so she'd swallow. As she comes to I capture her gaze and push my will into her. After the other humans finish rearranging the suite back, I do the same to them. Then I buried the corpses with the costumes and accessories. One was the man who played Faustus. I had the 'devils' kill him after dragging him to 'hell'. The survivors were returned to where I plucked them from. My compulsion had a strong hold to avoid suspicion and panic.

Elijah was in the hotel's lounge reading a book when I got back. The room was decorated in browns and beige. I stride confidently over to him and wrench the book out of his grasp. Elijah looks up at me calmly, unruffled by my behavior.

His hands drop to rest in his lap. "Is there something you needed?"

After a quick glance around the room to make sure I wasn't being watched, I ripped the book clean in half and threw both pieces on his lap.

"You've been treating me like a mentally retarded child and I'm sick of it." I seethed. "Stop micromanaging every decision I make. Stop looking at me with patronizing condescension. Bloody stop it Elijah. Just because I don't have a stick shoved up my arse like you doesn't make me any less of a grown man. If it wasn't for me you'd STILL have no clue where they have Nik and Zorra hidden. More respect and a lot less pretentious bullshit would be fantastic."

He's been looking down on me more than usual these last few days and it's driving me mad. I can't help but think it's more of that my _feelings_ are clouding my _judgement_ shite. If he doesn't cut it the hell out he'll see just how _hazardous_ my _feelings_ can be.

"Of course, Kol." Elijah replied evenly, his gaze never strayed from mine. "Coming across as such wasn't my intention. My sincerest apologies. I'm simply concerned for you, that's all."

My face twists sourly. "Take your fake remorse and choke on it."

I said all I needed to say and had no desire to linger. When I got back to my room I got another bottle of liquor and opened it. Without bothering to get a cup I lift it to my lips and take a large gulp. I shut off the lights and strip. Which was a little difficult to accomplish holding a bottle without ripping the fabric but I managed. All I wanted was the sweet oblivion of sleep, even if I only slumbered lightly.

Alcohol buzzes in my veins. As I lay here my body starts to relax. The silk sheets felt heavenly against my bare skin. The pillow was just the right amount of soft and firm. However a feeling crept into my stomach, twisting and clenching my insides simultaneously. The whole day was filled with distractions. Physical and mental alike.

Now there was nothing stopping the thoughts from sneaking in that I've been fighting all day. _I loathe being useless_. I've done all I can do and now I have to wait for the witches to report back. Wait while they're doing lord knows what to Zorra. She can be dead by now for all I know or in the process of being tortured to insanity to hurt Nik. I don't know which thought was worse.

"Dammit." I grumbled to myself, throwing the bottle across the room. It shatters against the wall. "Stop it. What good will fretting do? Relax and enjoy yourself until there's some news."

Despite my attempt at a pep talk, the feeling in my stomach didn't abate. I knew it wouldn't without a distraction. I nearly got up and redressed. Unfortunately I felt drowsy enough that I didn't want to move but my thoughts still kept me from drifting off. I don't know how long I laid there until sleep claimed me.

 _Dream:_

" _Kol?" A feminine southern twang inquired hoarsely._

 _My head shot up. The blinding light that greeted me caused me to wince. "Zorra?"_

" _That doesn't look comfortable." She commented, green eyes half lidded. "How long have you been laying there like that?"_

 _I straightened my spine and heard several cracks when I did so. "You're awake."_

 _I almost couldn't believe it. My eyes drank in her lovely face. How wonderful it was to see her awake! I moved from my chair to sit on the edge of the bed._

" _So are you." She deadpanned, eyes drinking me in just as much as mine did her. My lips tilted in a crooked smile at her quip._

" _Don't be a smart-arse." I pinch her side and she yelps._

" _That hurt you douche." She laughs before her beautiful lips pull into a pout. "You should be nicer to me, ya know. I_ _ **am**_ _wounded."_

 _My warm smile shifts to a sultrier one. "That you are, my love. I'd be a horrid beau indeed if I didn't do everything in my power to make you feel better."_

" _Beau?" She repeats, eyebrows raising incredulously. "Who says that?"_

" _I do and you're ruining the moment."_

 _She laughs and tries pitifully to fix her expression into a somber one. "Right, my bad. Continue."_

" _I don't think so." I turn my body away. "My feelings are far too hurt."_

" _You have feelings?" She gasps in dramatic surprise._

" _Rude slattern."_

 _Her laugh rings in the room a third time. "There you go again. Your age is showing."_

 _When I refuse to budge she tries to be apologetic and coax a response out of me. I still didn't move._

" _Come on, don't pout." I hear the rustling of the sheets as she moved. "I'm sorry."_

 _I remain unchanged, fighting the mischievous gleam that wanted to appear in my eyes. Instead my face remained 'hurt'._

" _Kol." Her breath fanned against my ear. "I know you're not upset. Stop being childish."_

 _Still no response from me._

" _I can make you stop ignoring me, you realized that right?" Her lips pressed against my neck softly and I stiffened. "See? A response already."_

 _I tried to remain stiff but when her lips moved up and down my neck repeatedly, I couldn't help but tilt my head to give her better access. She nipped behind my ear and it sent an electric jolt down my spine. Suddenly winning this little game didn't seem nearly as important. Her smell and touch invaded my senses and I wanted to taste her as well._

 _I turn back around on the bed and brush my lips against hers. Her hands tangle in my hair and I groan when her nails scratch my scalp. One hand lifted to caress her cheek and the other moved to the small of her back. I pull her as close as I possibly can. Her full breasts against me was my undoing._

 _The kiss deepened. I pressed my tongue to the seam of her lips and, at her grant of access, delved inside her mouth. My brain lit on fire and warmth traveled all over my body. My jeans grew uncomfortably tight._

 _She eventually had to pull away to get oxygen. Her breath came out raggedly. "I missed you. I missed you so much."_

 _My heart clenched and I couldn't admit out loud that I missed her as well. That I was worried beyond belief the whole time she was gone. So I pressed hot kisses down her neck and was determined to show her instead._


	37. Chapter 37

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

 **Zorra's POV:**

 **~~~ Level Two ~~~**

Not long after I freed Niklaus the world blurred and reformed. When it stopped our surroundings were different. Instead of being in a log cabin, we were in this large palace-like home. It had marble walls and arched ceiling hallways. All the halls had portraits of the Original family decorating them. Each one from a different era. I asked Niklaus if he ever lived here, but he said no. While it bared a resemblance to a few of his past homes, it itself wasn't one. That's a shame. It was a beautiful place.

Have you ever played those videogames where you're trapped in house, so you have to wander around it, picking up things and trying to find a way out? That's exactly what Level Two was like. The first round we had to find a way downstairs, the second was finding a way to get outside onto the porch.

We went in rooms and ruffled through drawers. Everything we searched had personal things from one of our pasts. There was this large trunk we found a key to, it had tunics that ranged from a young child to a grown adult inside. They were all bloodied and torn. It was obviously their attempt to throw Mikael in Niklaus's face again. The parlor downstairs had a corpse hanging upside down from the ceiling.

The man was Niklaus's biological father, I learned. I also found out that was a very touchy subject. The longer we spent here, the fouler his mood got. Not that I blamed him. There was just as much stuff here to rub salt in the wounds of my past too. We spent a week and a half in the house. All the keys we found either went to a way downstairs or into rooms, drawers, and trunks. None of them led outside. However, we did start collecting pieces we found. When we had all of them Niklaus put together an electric screwdriver and was able to take the front door off.

Man of many talents.

When we stepped outside the fresh air and cool breeze was a relief. Laying on porch's railing was a bulging envelope. Niklaus got to it before I could. He took out a folded newspaper, two bus tickets, money, a small key on a chain, and a strip of construction paper.

"What's all that for?" I inquire.

Blue eyes analyzed the contents in his hands for a minute before looking over at me. "It seems we're going on a scavenger hunt."

I frowned, already fed up with these games. "Where's the next clue at?"

"In one of my siblings coffins." He let out an exasperated sigh and started toward the yard. "It's 2001. They're currently in a storage building in Miami. Let's get this over with."

 **~~~ Level Three: Round One ~~~**

"There's no car." I point out as I follow him. "Are we going to walk to a bus station?"

He turned and swept me into his arms. "No. That would take too long. Hold on."

My arms obediently go around his neck and I bury my face in his shoulder. I was still in the outfit my 'mother' picked out for me. The blouse and skirt fluttered around wildly when Niklaus took off. My hair was no doubt slapping him in face as he ran.

"We're here." He announces an unknown amount of time later, putting me on my feet. I could barely hear him over all the loud noise.

I smooth out my outfit and pull all my hair to one side before braiding it. My green eyes observed the madness that was the train station we arrived at. An arm grabs my elbow gently and leads me through the throng of people. We squeeze through the crowd as best we could. After the occasional jab to my ribs from an impatient person rushing past me, we reach a man sitting behind a counter. My companion slides our tickets to him under the glass window. Then we head for our train.

The ground was covered in blood, glass, and rubbish. Niklaus warned me over the chaos to watch out for the broken drink machine we made our way around. I turned back and was surprised to see the sheer size of the riot that formed. The tugging on my elbow reminded me to not get distracted, so I faced forward again.

There were clouds of dust, both from the train that was about to depart and the nervous stomping of feet. People crowded around the doors and waited impatiently for their turn to board. The train was long and sleek. Large bus-like carriages connected one after another. When we finally were able to board there were many rows of seats, with a window alongside each row.

It was a lot more peaceful on the train than in the station. Not long after we sat down it started down the tracks with a little jerking motion. We were quiet for a long while, each lost in our own thoughts. Music could be heard over the murmuring of voices. It didn't take long for us to notice that each song had a message that struck a chord with one of us. My jaw locked. I was really getting pissed off with the childishness of Polly and Pamela.

My thoughts drifted this way and that. My sister. My job. Hoping I don't get evicted from my apartment because tips were a large source of my income. I could hardly earn tips if I wasn't there. Then my thoughts came to Kol, which made me think of the off handed comments Niklaus made while we were looking through the palace-like house. It reminded me of the words he told me before. Words that dug their way into my brain and whispered doubts about Kol and whatever was happening between us.

Deciding this was as good a time as any, I turn to Niklaus. I was going to find out why he wanted to drive a wedge between us so badly. There was enough going on without him adding to my stress. I couldn't do anything about my anger toward Polly and Pamela, not yet, or all the hurdles we're going to have to jump through in the levels to come, but I COULD do something about this. Unlike those things, this was in my control. So it was what I focused on.

"What's your problem?" I demand. He gazed at me with a touch of confusion, so I elaborated. "With Kol and me. What's your problem?"

I could see he was about to act like he had no idea what I was talking about. Unfortunately for him I was fed up with his mind games. They end now.

My fingers curl around his bicep warningly. "Don't do that. Don't act like I'm imagining things. You don't want Kol and I together, do you? Admit it."

He was silent for a moment, clearly debating on how to continue. Then Niklaus's face shifts to one of determination.

"No I don't." He answers with conviction.

I drew back with a frown. "Why?"

"You're a smart girl, Zorra. Surely you can see being together isn't in either one of your best interest."

"Why is it not in my best interest exactly?" I bristled. "I don't care if he's a vampire. I can handle it. I don't even if care if he used to be a manwhore as long as he's faithful to _me_."

He gave me a patronizing look and gestured to our surroundings. "Come on, sweetheart. All he did was flirt with you in a bar and look where it got you. If you rejected his advances and left him be, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Alright, good point. I'll give you that." I respond curtly. "What about Kol then? Is him being happy so terrible? If it is, why don't you just go ahead and dagger him for another century?"

His temper started to come unhinged, blue eyes were set ablaze. "That was for his own good."

"For his own good?" I challenge. "Or yours?"

Niklaus's jaw ticked. "You shouldn't give half-cocked opinions about things you know nothing of."

"Explain it then."

"I'll do _anything_ to protect my siblings." He says strongly. "Anything, Zorra. Even if it makes me unpopular. I don't care if they disapprove of my methods. One of Kol's few redeeming qualities is that he's on the same page as me regarding romantic relations with lovers. I always did like his lack of sentiment. It's bad enough I have to constantly deal with Rebekah and Elijah's significant others. I don't need Kol going soft on me too."

I look at him with baffled disbelief at his twisted logic. "You really turn every person Rebekah and Elijah let into their hearts against them?"

He doesn't let them fall in love and be happy because of his paranoia? Because of the twisted sense it's for the best? Damn, and I thought MY family was dysfunctional.

"No, of course not. I usually just kill them and be done with it." He shrugged uncaringly.

I shift further away from the hybrid. "If the situation was different, would you have killed me?"

"Yes." He replied with blunt honesty.

My arms cross over my chest and I look away from him. I was fed up with the conversation. I just want to finish the train ride so we can get on with the dammed scavenger hunt. I stiffen when fingers grip my chin and force my face back.

Niklaus looks at me softly. "I do like you, Zorra. It's nothing personal. Honest. You have to understand that love outside of family is a weakness. One we can't afford with the amount of enemies we've collected over the years. It's not too late to end this before either one of you gets in too deep. Kol is only approaching the cusp of caring for you. He hasn't fallen yet. You must end it when we get back, Zorra. For both of your sakes."

"I don't think I can do that." I tell him truthfully, jerking my head from his grasp.

 _Love isn't always a weakness,_ I think to myself, _it can also be a strength. It can give you something worth fighting for. A reason for living._

"At least consider it?" He implores. "I know you care for him. Which is exactly why you must let him go."

 _Over my dead body._

"I'll think about it." Is what I say instead.

"Thank you, love."

No other words were exchanging the rest of the ride. I look at the families, the single mothers with their children, the couples making out, and the loners gazing out the window. Hours passed before we came to our stop. We got off in Miami-Dade County, Florida, on the border of Miami and Hialeah.

Then we got a cab and Niklaus told him where to go. The silence was even tenser now without the music and murmuring voices. Well it was tense for me, Niklaus seemed completely at ease.

Ass.

"There you go." The cabdriver told us an hour later. "Do you need me to wait here while you get whatever you need in storage?"

"We're good." Niklaus rejected, throwing bills over the seat.

We both got out and walk toward the storage building. Niklaus opens the door for me.

"Thanks." I mutter, mostly out of reflex.

He led us down a hallway and turned left. At the end of that hallway he came to a stop. He put the key in the lock and turned it. Then he knelt so he could pull the door up. The room was much larger on the inside than I thought it'd be. Along the walls were coffins. The light reflected off of them, making the glossy black paint glimmer.

"This is messed up on so many levels." I breathe as I take in the scene.

Blue eyes cut over to me in annoyance. "Just start looking."

I walk to the closest one. Try as I might, I couldn't open it. "Locked."

"So is this one." He tells me, unable to open one across the room. We kept trying until he finally found one that would open. "Look, sweetheart."

My gaze shoots over to him and lands on an open coffin. All that was inside was a strip of construction paper that looked like the one in the envelope from before. "Whose coffin was that?"

"Finn." He muttered, picking the paper up to read.

Was that one of the siblings who are dead now?

I move closer, dread clenches my stomach. "If he's not there… where is he?"

As if in answer, a person speaks from behind us.

"Niklaus." An accented voice greets sourly.

We turn to face the man in old fashioned garb. He had sharp facial features and long brown hair. In my opinion he's not nearly as good-looking as the other Mikaelsons I've met. I think he'd look better with shorter hair. Not many men can pull off the longhaired look.

I thought about Rebekah, Elijiah, Niklaus, Kol, and hell even Mikael. I didn't think there could be an ugly Mikaelson, but this Finn was damn near.

"Finn." Niklaus responds, voice curt and eyes narrowed.

* * *

 **Time moves differently in the dream world. They'll think more time is passing then what actually is.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **Sorry for any errors and how long it took to update. Good news is I got a second job – something I've been needing for a while. Bad news is between my two jobs and college I have even less time to write.**

 **None of my stories are abandoned though. I promise.**

* * *

 **Kol's POV:**

Two more nights have come and gone. It was Elijah's turn to patrol again. When I woke up this morning he was long gone. The lavish bathroom in my suite was filled with steam. I jerk the shower curtain aside and step out. Droplets slide down my body, soaking the fluffy mat. I shook my head and brunette locks flung water around before flopping back in place. A hand reaches for a thick towel, I rub it along the length of my body before tossing it carelessly in a corner.

 _Riiiing. Riiiiing. Riiing. Riiiing._

An irate huff escapes my lips at the noise. I pluck a smaller towel off the rod on the wall and use it to dry my hair. Without bothering to cover my nudity, I strut out of the bathroom at an unhurried pace. When I see Zorra's name flashing up at me, my muscles tense and I lock my jaw.

"Who the bloody hell is this?" I demand through my teeth, still using the other hand to dry my hair.

Bloodlust took hold of me with a vengeance. My first instinct was to believe Polly and Pamela were calling to antagonize me. After all, the ones responsible for Zorra's disappearance having her phone is a logical assumption to make.

"Please tell me Zorra is with you." The desperate voice of Crystal White took me off guard for a moment. Frankly, the only time she ever crossed my mind since meeting her was when Zorra brought her up.

"Are you just _now_ noticing her absence?" I scoff, recovering from the surprise easily.

 _Good thing we weren't dependent on this harlot._ I thought to myself, unable to help being annoyed on Zorra's behalf. I stop rubbing at my hair with the miniature towel and place it around my shoulders. _She's been missing for 10 bloody days now, if you count today._

"Don't be ridiculous!" Crystal snapped, affronted. "I'm just now finding her phone. I would've called you sooner but I didn't have your number. I kicked myself for not getting it. I even have _Jeremy's_ for Christ's sake and I've never even met him. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. When I couldn't get ahold of her for a few days, I stopped by. The door was locked, but I have a spare key so-"

"Crystal." I cut her off with forced patience. Somehow, rambling was far more endearing when Zorra did it. "The short version, if you please."

"The short version is I couldn't find her! I called her bosses and they said she was home sick! Which I obviously knew wasn't true, HAVING BEEN THERE! I even checked the parking for her apartment across the road. Guess what? HER CAR IS THERE! When I called Jeremy, _he_ hadn't seen or heard from her either! Since that failed I called the police. That was over a fucking WEEK ago and still nothing. So please, Kol. Is she with you? I've been going crazy. Where on earth could she be?! You're my last hope. If I didn't know better I'd think Mother had her, but we both know that isn't possible. Not anymore."

If that was the short version, what would've been the long one? I'm thankful I won't have to find out.

"She's with me on a spur of the moment trip." I soothe her, making my voice as sweet as honey and saying the first lie that popped into my head. "We didn't mean to worry you."

There was a pause.

"Why didn't she call me on your phone?!" Crystal raged. "I've been tearing my hair out!"

"Sorry, darling. We've been rather busy." The touch of suggestion I put in my tone made it _obvious_ what we were 'busy' doing.

"Busy." She repeated, unamused. "You've been sooo _busy,"_ Here she mocked my suggestive tone, "that you couldn't have given me a tiny heads-up message for A WEEK AND HALF?! Why did she leave her phone behind? She can't disappear like that and not contact me for so long! Zorra knows I worry."

"What part of spur of the moment didn't register?" I tease silkily. "I'm surprised I have MY phone."

"My sister wouldn't just up and disappear without telling me where she's going, not willingly."

Except she did exactly that when we had to chase down Nik after the body swap. A text here and there from Zorra was all it took to make her not worry. Crystal had no idea Zorra traveled through multiple states that week. It amused me how little this woman knows about what has actually been going on in her sisters' life recently.

I inwardly scolded myself for not thinking to look for Zorra's phone. I could've brought it with me and kept in contact with the sister via text.

"That was my fault." I put on a façade of sheepishness. "She didn't want to go at first, what with worrying about her bills, but I persuaded her. Try not to be too angry with Zorra, alright? Like I said, I've been keeping her busy. We were having a lot of fun until you called and rained on our parade. Zorra deserves a little enjoyment in her life, don't you think?"

"Jeremy said you were visiting your sister." A challenge could be heard in her southern twang.

So stubborn.

"I lied. He's rather clingy, you see. He would've wanted to come with. I couldn't have that could I?"

Crystal still wasn't satisfied. "Where are y'all at?"

"Currently?" I ask rhetorically. "New Mexico. We left Roswell yesterday and now are visiting Carlsbad Caverns National Park. Not sure where we'll go after this, but that's half the fun. I've always enjoyed road trips."

"You can barely pay your sister's hospital bill, yet you can afford an extended trip to fuck knows where for fuck knows how long?"

"I won one of those scratch off lottery tickets, I'll have _you_ know." My tone conveyed I was offended at her question of my character. As I continued on, I decided to ramble more than was strictly necessary to mock Crystal's babbling explanation from before. Childish? Perhaps, but I didn't give a damn. "A good one too. I got really lucky, massive winnings. Hence the reason for the spur of the moment trip. To make it last, we've been sleeping in cheap motels and the car I borrowed from my mate for the occasion. Which frees up the money for whatever attraction strikes our fancy. Honestly, that little bit planning was the only forethought I did. It's times like these I regret selling my own car. Motorcycles aren't exactly practical for extended road trips. Imagine it, riding on a motorcycle for days on end with very little cargo space to boot. Just between you and me though, I was half-tempted to use it just to see Zorra's reaction. She can be deliciously feisty when she wants to, can she not? Anyway, I'm getting off topic aren't I? I'm truly sorry we worried you, darling. That wasn't our intention."

There was another pause. Longer this time.

"Put her on."

I was nowhere near in the mood to deal with this, but I resisted the urge to let out an exasperated noise and continued to placate her. "She's sleeping."

"Wake her up."

"Can't do that, I'm afraid. Zorra needs to rest."

"I swear if you make a single comment about _wearing her out_ -" Crystal warned me.

I cut her off with a snort. "I don't remember you being nearly this much of a buzz-kill when we met."

"Your sister dropping off the face of the earth without a word will do that to a person." She responded flatly. "Funny how that works."

"I already said sorry." I tell her in faux remorse. "How many more times do I need to say it? We made a mistake and got carried away. It hardly like you've never done the same thing."

"Have her call me." Crystal demanded in a no-nonsense fashion. It seems she finally believed me, now that's she interrogated me to her hearts content. "Tell her she's in BIG trouble."

"Will do. Talk to the police, yes? Tell them she's fine."

One less nuisance to worry about smoothing over. Nobody needs human law enforcement ruffling feathers and making a big deal about this.

"Yes." She huffed. "I'm serious, Kol. Have her call me or I'll hunt you both down."

"I will. Bye now." I hung up, not intimidated in the slightest by her threat.

I'm not sure how much longer it will be until I get Zorra back. Crystal will mostly likely have to settle for texts from her 'sister' instead of a phone call. This situation has me riled up enough, _without_ adding her constantly blowing up my phone and jumping down my throat on top of it. I have more important things than Crystal White to be concerned with.

Like dismembering Yesenia and her niece.

I understand they are being watched closely. Pamela didn't trust them and she's clearly the leader of that duo. I get that. Really I do. Yet after nearly a week they couldn't send at least a small text or magically transported note? A quick estimate on the amount of time that's going to pass before we hear anything of importance. How long does it take to win enough trust to have two _seconds_ alone? Especially since they already had Polly on their side.

It's absurd.

My phone beeped with a text. I nearly shattered it when I saw who was messaging me.

 _ **BoringTwit: Hey. How's your sister? Haven't heard from you in a few days. Hope everything is okay.**_

 _ **Me: She's dreadful. I'll be here a while.**_

I changed into jeans and a short-sleeved top. When my phone beeped with another text my jaw tightened in annoyance. I didn't bother reading it or replying.

As I started toward the door I paused mid-motion. In between steps something appeared in my pocket. I could feel it digging into my thigh. _Finally,_ I inwardly huffed. My fingers brushed against paper when I dipped them into my pocket. In messy scrawl read the words:

 **Tomorrow. Be in the forest at 7:15 am. I'll only have 10 minutes.**

Instead of making me _less_ restless, the opposite happens. I pace the length of my suite like a caged animal. My thoughts spun with ideas on what might be revealed. As well as preparing possible courses of action for Yesenia and Yolanda to take. 10 minutes isn't very long at all. Will they be silent for another prolonged period of time afterward? Leaving me unable to contribute again. Useless as a fish flopping around on land. I loathe having to depend on them so completely. If they value their lives they better not fail me.

Tomorrow is Rebekah's turn to patrol, but there's no way I'm waiting around to hear second hand information. _I'm_ going to speak to whichever one sent the note. Rebekah's feelings on the matter be damned. She can go as well. Elijah can too for all the fucks I give. One things for certain though. I will NOT be left behind.

* * *

"She's _late_." I snarled the next morning as I paced. My dark eyes were locked on the empty-looking parking lot I could see through the trees.

"Only by a minute" Elijah attempted to pacify while Rebekah ignored me. "Be patient. She'll show."

He says that like we have an abundance of time at our disposal. We don't. Only 10 minutes to hear what she has to say and plan accordingly before she has to go back inside.

I sent him a cold look. "That's one less minute she'll have to speak with us."

A heartbeat appeared, capturing my attention. My head snaps to see Yolanda making her way to the tree line. When she's safely in the cover of the forest, we move toward her. Her heart jumps nervously when she sees my expression.

"Speak, witch." I demand.

She frowns, annoyance shining through her nerves. "I'm taking a risk talking to you right now. You should be thankful I didn't wait another few weeks."

"Be thankful I don't rip your throat out for your cheek" I reply flatly.

Elijah put a restraining hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. "Ignore him, he's been very temperamental as of late. We are very thankful for what you're doing, Ms. Hazeldine. What information do you have for us?"

"Our phones were confiscated." She says first, shifting on her feet.

"Which is why you haven't used them to message us sooner." Elijah nodded in understanding, glancing at me pointedly.

My lips pulled up into a sneer. _Piss off_.

"The only place that doesn't have cameras is the bathroom. Which we weren't allowed to use alone until yesterday." She continues. "Unfortunately someone still stands guard outside. If we stay in there too long I'm sure they'll come inside to see what the holdup is."

"Who all is involved in this?" Rebekah asked.

"What are you supposed to be accomplishing at the moment?" Elijah inquired at the same time. "Surely they are fully aware of where you are."

"Save your questions until she's told us everything." I snap at them. "All the interruptions waste time."

Rebekah went to snarl something at me, but Elijah spoke before she could.

"You're right. Please continue, Ms. Hazeldine." He waved a hand for her to do just that.

"My loyalty is being tested." Yolanda informs. "Someone is watching from the window. In a few minutes they'll come outside. Then you'll have to leave. I'd go into details, but that'll take away from the time I could spend telling you what you really want to know."

She pauses and raises her brows. Elijah waves his hand again, agreeing she should move on. Yolanda tells us about the magical families involved and which ones of each were inside. The cloaked building is a renovated hospital. Inside of it, the previously mentioned warlocks and witches observe 'the games'- as she called it.

I clenched my jaw. Suppressing the urge to demand 'what games?!' as I forced myself to listen to her without interrupting. Unfortunately it was here she paused. My hands balled into fists. _Don't kill her. Don't kill her. You need her, Kol. Don't rip her limb from limb._

"Yolanda." I growl after another few beats of silence.

I haven't waited all this time for her to get cold feet. She's going to tell me what the bloody hell is going on. Even if I have to beat it out of her.

Her hazel eyes flickered between all of us. "Don't shoot the messenger, alright? None of this is my fault."

That didn't help with my mood.

"Of course not." Elijah soothed. After she continued to remain silent he went on to say, "You have my word."

That loosened her tongue.

She pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out. I quickly reach for it. There were two stick figures in an intricate design. More stick figures encircled them. Their little stick arms were spread out and connected in a fashion that suggested they were all holding hands. Runic designs lead from each person to the two in the middle.

I drew my eyes away from it so I could devote my full attention to Yolanda, silently promising to study it later.

Nik and Zorra were previously linked physically, mentally, and emotionally. Which we already knew. Now however, they were trapped inside their own minds. Information that was gathered from studying both of their memories in detail were now being used against them. Nik had so many they all worked together to get through them as fast as possible. That's what happened the first few days Zorra and Nik were missing. Then - using various types of mental and connective magic - 'games' were set into place. During the last three days all those inside have been a witness to what they entailed. They are also planning to watch them for many days to come. She used Mikael and Nik's biological father as examples, explaining how they were using certain weaknesses against them.

I bristled visibly and my scowl deepened the further she went on. Rebekah faired similarly. Elijah hid his reaction to the news.

"If Zorra dies during the games, Klaus goes with her." Yolanda was saying now. "Which is exactly what they want to happen, but not too soon. They want to humiliate Klaus first. Obviously while Zorra will ACTUALLY die, Klaus will only be physically weakened by her death. His powerful hybrid body will see to that. Mentally though…"

She trailed off.

"Mentally?" Elijah prompted, trying to remain polite. The strain that took was heard in his voice.

"Klaus will suffer complete loss of his cerebrum." She grimaced, clearly not enjoying being the one to tell us. "Which is the largest part of the brain. It's responsible for thought and action. Brain death is a way of putting it. Physically he'll be fine, but mentally Klaus Mikaelson will be gone and won't come back."

Another heartbeat appeared. When a male called for Yolanda and started toward the tree line, her eyes widen in panic.

"You have to leave." She whispered urgently, turning on her heels and moving to meet him.

Elijah stepped in front of me when I started toward her unthinkingly. All I knew was that I was infuriated and unsatisfied. How could she drop that news on us and expect us to just LEAVE? I wanted more information and to tell her how to proceed. I also wanted to rip them all into little pieces.

My older brother frowned and shook his head. It took a second for me to see reason and think past the red haze that settled over my thoughts. I seethed but understood forcing my way toward them was unwise. So I followed Rebekah and disappeared in a blur of motion.

"Buggering bollocks." I growled, fangs bared, when we all arrived at Elijah's suite.

Burning rage hissed through my body like deathly poison, demanding release in the form of violence. Fury exuded from my body in ferocious waves. My foot kicked at the bed, sending it crashing into the opposite wall.

I wasn't only pissed about what Zorra was going through. That was there too, but thinking about all the information they now had at their disposal made me murderous. Not just Nik's weaknesses. _All of ours._ If I was even considering letting them live that would've changed. None of the witches and warlocks in there can be allowed to live. They now know far too much. The only ones I was going to keep alive were Yolanda and Yesenia. In light of the new information presented to us, they'll perish along with the rest after helping us stop this. They'll find out too much about my family and our weaknesses to be allowed to live.

Polly and Pamela's deaths will be the most painful out of them all. I'll see to it personally.


	39. Chapter 39

**Handsome Devil**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or its characters. I only own my plot and my OC's.**

 **SORRY! I know I've said it enough times for the word to lose all meaning, but it's true. I know it's been a long time. Writers block is a bitch. I rewrote this chapter twice. Hopefully you like it! I finally wrote something I was satisfied with.**

 **Sorry for errors. I'm my own editor. When you write something, your eyes miss the little errors because your brain knows what you meant to put. It tricks you. lol.**

 **Or at least it does me.**

* * *

 **Zorra's POV:**

I drifted into consciousness… and then back out. Random images float aimlessly around in my thoughts. I don't know how long I stayed like that, drifting in and out of wakefulness, struggling to piece together a lucid thought. Finally, however, things did start making sense.

The images started replaying the same thing: Finding the envelope on the porch. A hectic train station. The tense taxi ride. A piece of construction paper inside a coffin. Following Finn. Repeat.

My lids felt like they were glued shut. All of my limbs weighed a hundred pounds. I fought to move and open my eyes as a movie of memories continued on a loop. It was a difficult struggle to maintain. The more I clung to the little bit of coherent thought I mustered up, the more it slipped through my fingers. When I lost my grip completely, all the repetitive images ceased. My thoughts fell into an empty abyss.

The next time I came-to it was all at once. My eyes flew open and I inhaled sharply. The first thing that registers is how comfortable I was. Suspiciously so. The second was how much lighter my limbs felt. Whatever weighed me down before was gone now. Thankfully. Bolting upright, I scan the room. Sunlight streamed through a white-pane window.

My gaze is drawn to the figure to my right. Niklaus is laying on a bed next to mine. It was full sized, just like the one I was put in. That's where the similarities between the two ended. A nightstand had a blue digital clock on it that read **1:45**.The brightness outside tells me it's PM not AM.

Is that important somehow? Is the next objective we have to complete time sensitive? Remembering the 'scavenger hunt' comment Niklaus made, I start opening drawers and looking for a strip of construction paper. I didn't find one.

Damn.

I quickly look around to inspect a large room. It clearly belonged to children. The left half, starting with my bed, was themed Scooby Doo. Niklaus' bed and the other half was outer space themed. I fling my legs over the side, absently noting the change in my attire, and rush to the Scooby-Doo dresser. It was light green with swirls a few shades darker and brown paw prints for knobs. As quietly as I was able, I opened each drawer and ruffled through its contents. Nothing.

When I crouched, the next clue wasn't under it either.

The process was repeated with the rocket ship dresser. Then the closet. Nada. I checked, double checked, and tore the room apart. Not even a hint at what my goal was supposed to be, or what my next step is. Seeing how I couldn't wake Niklaus, no matter how hard I shook him, I knew it was time search somewhere else.

For the millionth time, my eyes wander to the window. When I go over and it slid open, I didn't climb out. It was too easy. No way was that the direction I was supposed to go. My gut told me to search the rest of the house. Unfortunately, there's no telling who or what is going to try and stop me.

This wasn't going to be fun.

Letting out an irritable sigh, my legs force themselves toward the door. Slim fingers hover over the sliver knob. Before I can touch it, whistling and footsteps made me press against the wall. My heart pounds in my chest. All I could think was a series of frustrated curse words. I quickly stretch over to get a book off the shelf just out of my reach.

 **The Adventures of Captain Underpants** was now tightly in my grasp. So I slide further toward the back of the door. It's not much of a weapon but there wasn't anything better in the vicinity.

The door opens and a woman walks in. She had vivid multicolored hair piled on top of her head. Tattoos wrapped around a sun-kissed neck and crawled down thin arms. The woman automatically turned to look at the beds. I move from my spot to smack the back of her head with the book as hard as I could. She made a startled noise and fell forward. I didn't stay to see how quickly she got back up.

I found myself in a living room with cream colored walls, a brown leather sofa, and matching recliners. Magazines were stacked messily on a coffee table and the TV was paused. A dining area was near the entryway to the kitchen. The front door was diagonally to my far right.

Without thinking, I bolt past an open bathroom door to hurry inside the room beside it. I couldn't believe how cluttered it was. The bed has so much crap on it you can hardly tell it even WAS a bed. Especially with so much stuff stacked around it. Boxes, papers, and random items littered the floor. A desk in the corner had a huge dinosaur computer.

The room couldn't decide if it was trying to be an office, a bedroom, or storage space. Good lord. It'd take _days_ to search through this mess. Fuck my life. How was I supposed to find a strip of paper with the clue on it in this monstrosity?

You know what, though? Maybe I didn't have to look. What if the 'scavenger hunt' was just to lead us to Finn? We followed him and now maybe this level was completely unrelated. There were pros and cons to that idea. On one side, this room is hell. It'd be a relief not to have to search it. I _did_ lock the door, but it's not like that would keep a determined person out long. I doubt the woman I saw is the only one I'm going to encounter here.

Although, if the scavenger hunt did end with Finn, I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. What was the point of Finn anyway? We didn't have to fight him. He didn't taunt the hybrid or say much of anything. He greeted Niklaus, told us to follow him, and didn't utter another word. We reluctantly obeyed him and… nothing. I don't remember anything past that except waking up here.

Now what the hell am I doing? The goals have been pretty straight forward and point blank until now. We knew what we had to do at each level. This one wasn't as cut and dry. Not yet.

"Sorry…" I heard a muffled female voice say. I pressed my ear to the door. "I didn't… accident…. tried to… it wasn't my…. yes, I know… what should I…? Yes… okay."

Her voice got further away and it sounded like she walked out the front door. Who was she talking to? Or better yet, why was she talking on the phone at all? It was ridiculous if you asked me. Just another way Polly and Pamela wanted to be dramatic. Like the train ride and actually paying for a cab. Why bother when this isn't even reality? Such a gigantic waste of time.

 _Focus Zorra_ , I scold myself. More time passed than I thought was going to before my search was interrupted. There was a knock on the door. It wasn't soft or hesitant, but it wasn't harsh either.

"Darling?" Kol's voice inquired, equal parts concerned and amused. My whole body froze. "Was hitting Storm in the head absolutely necessary? You're lucky she is under my compulsion with strict instructions or she would've broken your kneecaps. Feisty wench, that one. More than capable of self-defense I can assure you."

Getting away from her _was_ a little too easy. I admit to myself as my fingers brush a hockey stick I found under a pile of junk earlier. Not that it will do me any good against _him_ , but it's a step up from a children's book.

"Come out, Zorra." Now there was an insistent edge to his accented voice. "You don't have to be afraid."

A snort escapes me before I can stop it. _Right. Sure I don't._

"If I wanted to force you I could have by now." Kol pointed out. "I don't know the specifics of what they put you through, but it's over. I promise."

Over already? When it's only been about a month or so? I call bullshit. What is he playing at?

"Prove it." I demand, getting to my feet. I decided I'll go along with it until I can figure out what this fake-Kol really wanted.

"We learned the siblings started a coven called 'Vindex,' connected with the roots of the words vindictive and vindicate." Kol told me. "It's the name of a Romano-Gallic Governor of Gaul who rebelled to try and break the province away from the Roman Empire in 67-68AD."

"Interesting." I interrupt snippily. "But how does this prove anything?"

"If you'd hold your tongue long enough, I'd get there. Wouldn't I?" He sassed me. My lips twitch. I had to hand it to them. They got his personality better than they did my mother.

"Fine. You can continue."

"Can I, your highness?" He quipped. "Thank you ever so much."

"Oh shut up." I huff.

The banter was bittersweet. God I missed Kol. _So freaking much._ I wanted to believe it was really over and this was him. But it was too good to be true. We only got through a few levels. There's no way it's done that easily. No matter how bad I wanted to see him and my sister again. The sister who was no doubt frantic as hell. Concern for her twisted in my insides.

"As the lady wishes." I imagined the smirk that must be on his face. The way he'd wink at me if I could see him. Kol might've even done a bow for dramatic effect. Suddenly the playful tone shifted back into an informing one. "You already experienced a linking spell with Nik, but there are many ways they can be used. The Vindex Coven and their allies performed one to make Pamela's magic exponentially more powerful. It gave her the boost she needed to keep you and Nik trapped in your own minds. On top of that as long as the covens were linked there was no way to break the curse they cast. I can only imagine the horrors she plagued you with, love."

Anticipation and hope builds against my will. "As long as they were linked?"

"Indeed, darling." I heard the arrogance in his triumphant tone and hung on every word. "But when they were unlinked, well…" Kol trailed off teasingly.

I moved closer to the door, feeling conflicted. Torn between what I _wanted_ to believe, and the instinct that told me to stay on guard. This was another test. It had to be. We didn't even get to the really hard levels yet. Completing all of them is the only way to wake up… Right?

Right.

"How were they unlinked?"

"How do you think?" My roguish Original responded, voice thick with dark satisfaction. "I murdered the lot of them. I only had to kill one, the rest went down like dominoes. It was a beautiful sight."

"That woke me up?"

Kol let out a scoff. "I wish it was that easy. Freeing you from whatever fresh hell she trapped you in was only half the battle. Next we needed to unlink you from Nik. Then waking you both up was another battle entirely. We went to witches of all sorts, switching up bloodlines and skill sets. We even tried one or two that dappled in dark magic. All we got for our trouble was hearing the same damn thing told twenty different ways." Frustration coated every word. "Attempting to use force instead of letting you awaken in your own time had too many risks. The odds were too high that accomplishing it would only do more damage. The mind is a fragile thing, Zorra love. Magic already pushed yours to the limit. As impatient as I was, I knew I had to let your mind piece itself back together. I didn't dare risk even using my own talents to force my way into your subconscious. What with worrying the slightest pressure would cause it to shatter."

I unlock the door. My hand curled around the knob. "How long has it been?"

"Two and half years." Kol replied solemnly. My jaw dropped.

The door opened so I could see his face. Lightly colored eyes peer at him closely. Watching for any hint of mischief. "You're fucking with me right?"

Deep chocolate irises drank me in from head to toe. He reaches out slowly, waiting for me to tell him to stop. I stiffened, still mostly convinced this was fake, but remained silent. Kol's fingertips caress my jawline. My stomach flip-flopped and a shiver traveled down my spine. I couldn't help but lean into his touch. I missed it, enough to indulge for just a moment.

He brushes stray hair from my face and moves closer. A strong hand slid down to caress my neck, slow and gentle. It made thinking difficult. A blush warmed my face. I could feel my breath coming out quicker.

After a pregnant pause, the thick British-sounding lilt in his voice I was so familiar with washed over me. "Not even a little bit."

As attractive as the accent was, it brought me to my senses. I jerked back to a safer distance. _Knock it off! Keep him talking. Find out more._

"Who is Storm exactly? A witch?"

"Witches can't be compelled." He reminded me. Oh, right. "We've been keeping you and Nik here until you woke up. After Storm invited us in we made her sign the ownership of the house over to someone else."

"It's witches that did this to us." I say. "Not vampires. They're the ones who need to be kept out."

Kol led me out of the doorway and further into the living room. "Don't be daft. Clearly we covered all our bases. You recovered safely, did you not?"

"If I've been asleep for two and half years, how am I in such good shape?" I knew I'd find a hole in his story. Long time coma patients don't just hop out of bed in perfect condition. Surely after so long I'd need physical therapy at the very least.

The quirk of an eyebrow and sarcastic drawl in his tone made me feel stupid for asking. "There are spells to preserve your body, darling."

"I thought it was too _dangerous_ to use spells on me." I counter, make sure to sound equally as patronizing.

"On your _mind_." He corrected, pushing me so I sat in a recliner. "Preservation spells or no, you still need to relax. You only just woke up."

"Where are we?" I fired questions at him in quick succession. "Why are we in her kids' bedroom? Where are they? Why isn't Niklaus awake?"

"Ohio." Kol answers. Instead of being irritated at my interrogation, fondness softened his eyes. "She shares custody with her ex. When the twins are gone you stay there. When they are here you move to the spare bedroom upstairs. Nik will wake up in his own time."

"Why am I awake before he is? That doesn't make any sense."

One shoulder lifted into a careless shrug. "The spells they cast on his mind were very strong. Stronger than the ones they used on you. Super hybrid be damned, that still causes a lot of damage. He'll wake up when he's ready."

"Constantly switching rooms is over the top." I raise both eyebrows expectantly, not halting my quest for explanations.

A mischievous grin spread across his kissable lips. "Christopher and Storm think so too. Lugging you both up and down the stairs when he comes pisses them off deliciously."

I roll my eyes to the ceiling. A smile threatened to curve my lips at his antics. "Only you."

"I had to entertain myself somehow." Kol didn't look the slightest bit ashamed admitting he went out of his way to antagonize them. Something in his eyes made me think that wasn't the only way he did so.

 _This isn't real._ I have to remind myself again. _Stay vigilant._

"The hospital they took us to, was it in Ohio?" I'll get all the answers I can. Then keep an eye out for any errors this fake-reality has. There must be faults that'll prove this is another test. My fake-mother had many.

"I've answered enough questions for now. You need to eat something." Without waiting for a reply, Kol turned his head and let out a loud whistle.

"Yes, Kol?" Storm, with her vivid multicolored locks and tattooed skin, appeared quickly. She was dressed in stylishly ripped jeans and a grey tank top. It had a quote I was unfamiliar with in bold letters. The toes on her bare feet were painted to match her nails.

"Fix Zorra something to eat and bring her a glass of water." He commanded sharply, not an ounce of kindness was left in his face. "Hurry up about it."

The tightening of her jaw was all that betrayed her annoyance. She nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

"That was unnecessary." I felt for the woman. But I had to tell myself YET AGAIN this wasn't real. Don't feel bad for someone who doesn't even exist, I scold myself.

Kol ignored my comment as he shifted to face me. The hardness in his expression melted. "I'm glad you're awake. _Even if_ the only thing you've done thus far is jump down my throat." He hesitated before confessing quietly, "I missed you."

Don't let him charm you! A voice screams in my head. Never forget this is a trick. No matter how convincing he may get.

"I missed you too." I avert my eyes. If only this was real. I stifled a mournful sigh. Seeing this look-alike, talking to him, feeling his touch, made me long for the real Kol all the more. God I hate witches.

I set my shoulders back, determined to find out how he'll explain what my sister's been doing all this time. I'll ask about my apartment, my jobs, and even Jeremy. Everything I can think of. When he's preoccupied doing something else, I'll continue my search for the construction paper.


End file.
